Zawsze in Love
by Yuureii
Summary: [Inspirée de Nisekoi] Dix ans après une promesse de mariage, Conan est désormais en première au lycée, et rencontre la jeune métisse Haibara. Afin d'éviter une guerre des familles, les deux étudiants font semblant de sortir ensemble. Le quotidien des deux amoureux changea subitement, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.
1. Prologue

_**(Inspiré du manga "Nisekoi" qui appartient à Naoshi Komi, Détective Conan appartient quant à lui à Gosho Aoyama.)**_

* * *

 **Zawsze in love**

* * *

 _Zawsze in love._

 _\- Prends ce cadenas, j'en garderais la clé. Conservons-les précieusement sans jamais nous en séparer._

 _Deux personnes, en outre deux enfants âgés tous deux de 5 ou 6 ans. Un vaste paysage orné d'un horizon montagneux. Un adieu amer entre une petite fille et un petit garçon._

 _\- Quand nous nous reverrons une fois adultes… J'ouvrirai ce cadenas/pendentif pour libérer ce qu'il contient. Et alors…_

 _\- Oui !_

 _Une larme soulignant les douces joues rouges des deux enfants dévoilait un goût mélancolique._

 _-Nous nous marierons !_

 _Ce sont sur ces mots que nos deux jeunes dus prendre un chemin différent de l'autre pour espérer se retrouver au bout de leur destin respectif et ainsi peut-être se marier, de cette manière la promesse sera tenue._

 _Dix ans plus tard… ce cadenas est toujours verrouillé…_

* * *

Nous rejoignons un jeune adolescent âgé de 15 ans, ce dernier se trouvant en première année au lycée. Il est un garçon tout aussi ordinaire que les autres. Assez grand, du moins un peu plus que la moyenne, cheveux bruns et nous pouvons apercevoir une paire de lunettes se dresser sur son nez.

Il y a tout de même un certain détail que notre héros, si l'on peut le qualifier ainsi, a oublié de vous signaler.

C'est un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire excepté un petit détail… En effet, sa famille est disons quelque peu «spéciale»… Le clan «Shuji» est une organisation de yakuzas étant bien connue dans la ville et surtout dans le coin et lui, il est le fils unique du chef de ce clan.

De ce détail est survenu une vie assez compliquée pour le lycéen, il a eu énormément de mal à se faire des amis, les regards curieux à droite et gauche des passants et lycéens et l'on en passe…

Son quotidien n'était qu'une succession de galères. Mais ce jour-là… Son destin a changé.

Marchant en direction de sa salle de classe respective, l'ado de 15 ans n'avait pas remarqué l'ombre noire venir à toute vitesse, portable à la main regardant l'heure. Une goutte de sueur parcourra la joue de notre fameuse ombre mystérieuse.

\- Ça craint, je suis en retard ! - pensa-t-elle.

Un perdu dans ses pensées et l'autre obnubilée sur l'heure affichée, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'éviter la collision, assez puissante on peut le dire, entre eux. Il se retrouva à terre et la mystérieuse ombre sur lui reprenant ses esprits en se massant le derrière de sa tête.

-E-Excuse ! Je suis pressée ! Désolée ! - Dit-elle en courant à vive allure en direction de l'entrée du lycée.

Notre adolescent toujours à terre reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

\- C-C'était quoi ça ?

À partir de cet instant… Sa vie allait être un véritable enfer…

Ouvrant la porte de sa salle de classe, ses amis le saluèrent.

\- Salut, Co... Ouah !

\- Kudo-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Son amie s'approcha de lui pour constater son sale état.

\- Ah ! Mouri ! Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est rien du tout ! - Dit-il en mettant sa main devant son nez.

Il expliqua la situation à ses deux amis en face de lui pour enlever leur inquiétude.

\- Quoi ? C'est une inconnue qui t'a fait ça ? - Demanda Mouri.

\- Tu délires ? - Déclara son ami. Une innocente fille n'a pas pu te mettre dans un sale état !

\- C'est la vérité, j'te dis !

\- Enfin bref, peu importe… z'êtes au courant ? On va accueillir une nouvelle aujourd'hui.

«L'ordure… Il ne croit pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit.»

\- 'Paraît que c'est une vraie bombe ! - Ajouta son ami excité.

Son amie, Mouri, obligea le jeune adolescent à lui mettre un pansement pour éviter que cela s'infecte.

«Ouaah ! Mouri est si proche de moi… Cela valait peut-être la peine de se prendre un coup pareil finalement...»

\- Content pour toi, Conan. - chuchota d'un ton blagueur son ami.

\- La… La ferme toi ! - Rétorqua-t-il a son ami tout en se retournant vers lui.

Ils retournèrent tous à leur place respective quand la professeure principale entra annonçant dans le même temps l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève.

\- Entre Haibara-san.

\- Bien.

La fille en question ouvrit la porte pour avancer près du bureau de la professeure pour se présenter devant la classe.

\- Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Ai Haibara. J'arrive tout droit des États-Unis. Ma mère est japonaise et mon père américain. Comme vous pouvez l'entendre, je parle couramment japonais… Alors, n'hésitez pas à m'adresser la parole ! - Déclara-t-elle gaiement.

Quelques secondes de silence avant l'explosion de joie de tous les garçons, mais aussi des filles, de la salle tous ébahis par la beauté de la nouvelle.

\- Bien, assieds-toi à une place libre...

Elle acquiesça de la tête et regarda l'ensemble de la classe pour trouver une place où elle pourrait s'asseoir quand elle reconnut un certain visage qu'elle avait perçu quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Hm ? Mais t'es le garçon que j'ai bousculé...

\- Et toi t'es la folle furieuse de tout à l'heure ! - Hurla-t-il en sa direction.

Tout le monde même la professeure s'interrogea alors concernant ces mots.

Alors que notre duo gueula l'un sur l'autre, notre cher adolescent perdit son sang-froid et sa colère s'éclata.

\- Ça des excuses ?! Espèce de… Guenon !

C'est alors que notre nouvelle perdit elle aussi son sang-froid à son tour.

\- Qui… Qui tu traites de «guenon» ?!

Suite à ces mots, elle lui comprendre sa rage dans un tendre et doux coup de poing en pleine figure.

C'est à cet instant que s'ouvrit avec éclat une porte vers un quotidien bien plus terrible qu'auparavant…

Premier jour… en compagnie de la nouvelle...

* * *

 _ **Vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, j'essaye de "reproduire" partiellement l'histoire principale de Nisekoi au travers du manga de Gosho. Beaucoup de choses changeront mais le principal restera pareil. ^^**_

 _ **En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce prologue, et l'idée en elle-même. :)**_


	2. Remue-ménage au lycée

...

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Remue-ménage au lycée**

C'est après ces retrouvailles pour le moins mouvementées que nos deux protagonistes se retrouvèrent voisins de table.

\- Bien, je compte sur toi, Kudo. - Déclara Kyoko-sensei, leur professeure principale.

Après avoir entendu cette déclaration inattendue, ils se lancèrent un regard noir l'un à l'autre.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de devenir une demi-portion dans ton genre !

\- Ce serait plutôt ma réplique ! Je ne désire pas d'être affecté de ton attitude de guenon.

Elle rapprocha alors à nouveau son poing de colère vers son visage.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! - Dit-il une goutte de sueur parcourant sa joue tout en gardant un air colérique.

Conan essayant de calmer l'ébullition de sa tête, prête à exploser, en repensa à son premier amour en se demandant ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui.

 _« Je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis… Mais en gardant ce pendentif, j'ai le sentiment de pouvoir la revoir »_

Il jeta alors un œil à sa gauche en direction de Ran, son amour actuel, et ce, depuis le collège.

 _« Si seulement je pouvais vivre un tel amour avec Ran… »_

Approchant sa main près de son torse pour regarder de nouveau son pendentif, mais ce dernier remarqua lorsque celui-ci n'était plus là où il devrait être, c'est-à-dire accroché autour de son cou.

Il se leva d'un seul bond de sa chaise.

 _« I-IL A DISPARU ! Où ai-je bien pu le perdre ? Et quand ?»_

Il repensa à ce moment-là, quand notre charmante nouvelle élève l'a bousculé ce matin.

 _« Oui, ça ne peut venir que de ce moment-là. »_

\- De quoi ?! Pourquoi je devrais chercher ton truc ?

\- Je l'ai perdu par ta faute et qu'à cet instant !

\- Cherche le tout seul ! - Lui lança-t-elle d'un air blasé.

L'arrivé de Ran empêcha Conan de crier à nouveau sur Ai.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Kudo-kun ? - Demanda Ran intriguée.

\- Ah, Mouri, en fait, j'ai perdu un objet très important pour moi…

\- Ah bon ? Je peux t'aider ?

\- C'est bon ! C'est de sa faute si je l'ai perdu, c'est donc à elle de chercher.

\- PARDON ?!

Il lui lança un regard noir ce qu'il la força par conséquent à accepter sa demande.

\- Bien… Quel genre de pendentif on cherche ? - Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

\- La chaîne est de cette épaisseur et il y a un verrou de cette forme au bout… - Dit-il en reproduisant la forme de ce dernier avec ses doigts.

Les yeux de Ran s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ce ne serait pas…

\- Hm ? Tu l'as vu aperçu quelque part ?

\- Hein ? Ah non... pardon, je dois me tromper… Sûrement. - Dit-elle embarrasser.

\- Bon ok. Mais en échange de mon aide, promets que tu ne me parleras plus jamais à l'école, pigé ?

\- Q- QUOI ?!

\- Je ne peux pas supporter les mecs qui se plaignent pour n'importe quoi. Je n'aimerais pas que les gens pensent que je suis amie avec un type si borné.

La troisième tentative d'énervement de Conan fut de nouveau empêchée cette fois-ci par leur professeure.

\- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te prévenir Kudo. Pour que tu puisses mieux expliquer le fonctionnement de l'établissement, elle sera ta partenaire… pour s'occuper des animaux du lycée, je compte sur vous !

Tous les deux sidérés, ils commencèrent à se battre sur la quantité de nourriture destinée aux animaux ainsi que sur la quantité d'eau pour les plantes, l'un respectant à la lettre les doses et l'autre vidant presque toute la boîte.

C'est après tout ce remue-ménage que cette journée se finit, laissant place au nouveau jour qui sera tout aussi calme, du moins on l'espère.

* * *

Le deuxième jour déjà bien commencé, tous attentif au cours de japonais, le prenant en note, sauf une nouvelle qui à l'air d'avoir assez de mal avec cette langue, en vue de sa nationalité.

Tapotant son stylo contre son cahier, refusant de suivre le cours en faisant la tête, étant en direction de la fenêtre du couloir.

Elle n'avait toutefois pas fait attention au regard de Conan portant sur elle, ce dernier ayant compris la difficulté du cours pour elle. Malgré qu'il ne l'a déteste pris alors le pus de notes possible pour ensuite lui les donner.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours, Ai se leva assez rapidement pour sortir de la salle. N'ayant pas entendu la personne s'approchant d'elle, ce fut par surprise qu'elle reçut le coup de cahier sur la tête. Elle se retourna alors pour percevoir Conan, lui présentant son carnet de notes.

\- Tiens, ce sont les notes de Japonais, je suppose que tu n'as pas pu suivre en entier ni réussi à tout noter du cours. Je peux pas te blairer, mais je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un dans l'embarras.

Le regard surpris de la jeune demoiselle est vite devenu un regard agacé.

\- Je t'ai pourtant demandé de ne pas me parler à l'école. Et mêle-toi de tes affaires. - Lui envoya-t-elle en détournant les talons.

* * *

Le troisième jour, durant le cours d'EPS, Conan et Heiji assis sur l'herbe, leur tour de passage étant déjà fini, regardaient alors leur classe, notamment le groupe des filles. Heiji commença alors le sujet concernant la belle étrangère.

\- Dit Conan, depuis quand toi et la nouvelle êtes-vous devenus si proches ?

\- Hein ?!

\- Bah ouais, on vous voit souvent ensemble et puis vous vous entendez bien.

\- « On s'entend bien » ?! T'es allé chercher ça où ?

\- Tu sais Ai est une bombe, pas mal de mecs sont intéressés par elle. Tout le monde se demande aussi pourquoi elle a choisi ce lycée et surtout pourquoi à cette période de l'année.

\- Elle ? Une bombe ? Laisse-moi rire. - Lui répond-il d'un air moqueur. - Elle est juste ma voisine de table, rien de plus. Le faite qu'on traîne ensemble ne me plaît pas tant que ça, c'est surtout que Kyoko-sensei l'a aussi désignée comme gérante des animaux avec moi… On ne peut pas se blairer !

\- Ah bon~ ? - Demanda Heiji sur un air ironique.

\- Et puis… Elle ressemble plus à un guenon qu'une bom-

Il se reçut à pleine vitesse sa chaussure en pleine figure tombant à la renverse. Ai arriva vers lui plus énervé que jamais prêt à lui redonner un coup de poing.

\- Je ne t'aiderais plus jamais compris ?!

-P-pardon !

Ran arriva au secours de Conan pour arrêter Ai avant que tout dégénère.

* * *

Le quatrième jour, nous retrouvons le duo à la recherche du pendentif, avec une Ai qui commence à se plaindre.

\- Raahh, il n'y a rien ici non plus !

\- Tais-toi ! Tu n'aimes pas les gens qui se plaignent, non ?

Elle lui lança un regard qu'on ne pourrait qualifier de très amical.

\- Au fait, tu as été transférée à cette période ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi cette question ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison, c'est à cause du travail de mes parents, c'est tout. - Lui dit-elle en tournant la tête.

\- Ils font quoi tes parents ?

Elle se leva alors d'un seul bond l'air énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je n'ai pas à te déballer ma vie !

Elle s'en alla pour aller chercher plus loin afin de ne plus supporter ses questions. Elle passa devant lui et ce dernier a pu sentir une odeur venant de ses cheveux. Une odeur familière. Sur le chemin du retour il assista à une guerre entre Yakuzas et Gangsters.

 _« Voici donc le fameux gang... »_

Coups de feu retentissant le long des rues et ruelles ainsi que les coups de katanas des Yakuzas pour défendre leur territoire.

Le lendemain Ai s'approcha de Conan, toujours en train de chercher son précieux pendentif.

\- J'en peux plus ! - Hurla-t-elle.

\- Ouah ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend à hurler comme ça ?

\- Tout à l'heure, des filles de la classe m'ont demandé si je sortais avec toi !

\- Que .. ?

 _« La réunion du comité s'est finie tôt aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir aider Kudo-kun »_

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Tu oublies que tu es aussi responsable !

\- C'est seulement parce que tu n'en as pas pris soin ! - Elle prit alors un ton mauvais. - Sérieusement ! Un grand garçon si attristé par la perte d'un pendentif. Tu sais ce genre de personne qui est incapable de dormir s'il a perdu son nounours ?

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Même si je suis sûre que c'est une fille que tu aimais qui te l'a donné ! - L'interrompt-elle. - Je ne supporte pas ça ! S'attacher à quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a des années. À quel point peux-tu être une mauviette ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. S'en était trop pour lui. À ce même moment, Ran arriva vers eux. Mais Ai continua son discours sans-cœur.

\- De toute façon, je parie que cette fille a même oublié qu'elle t'a donné ce truc ! C'est vraiment pitoyable ! Totalement absurde !

Le vent se leva. Les nuages se noircirent. La lumière laissa place à la colère du ciel.

\- La ferme ! - S'emporta Conan – Si c'est ce que tu penses alors tu n'as plus besoin de chercher, dégage !

Les pleurs des nuages se mirent à tomber délaissant la lueur du soleil qui disparut derrière ces derniers. Un éclair suivit d'un coup de tonnerre. Les yeux de Conan remplis de haine et ceux d'Ai remplis de colère. Ran ne sachant quoi faire resta en arrière apeurée. 5 secondes de silence si ce n'est que le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant au sol.

\- Très bien.

Après ces mots, Ai se retourna et partit.

 _« Je l'ai fait. J'ai crié sur une fille sans me retenir... »_

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, je vous adore !**

 **À la semaine prochaine pour la suite. :)**


	3. Révélation

...

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Révélation**

Une semaine c'est écoulé depuis que Conan s'est disputé avec Ai. Une semaine qu'il continue à chercher son pendentif tout seul quand il a du temps libre, généralement après les cours. Une semaine qu'Ai le regarde de loin avec un regard froid. Une semaine que Ran s'inquiète pour nos deux lycéens.

\- Kudo-kun ! - cria Ran essoufflée – Haibara-san… elle t'appelle…

Surpris par cette annonce, tous deux se rendent au point du rendez-vous.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir à cet endroit ? - Se demanda Conan, intrigué.

On peut apercevoir au loin une silhouette d'une fille. Cette dernière commença à lever sa jambe puis sa main. Elle se prépare à lancer et se mit en position d'un lanceur de baseball. Puis de toutes ses forces elle envoya l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main en direction, et à pleine vitesse, de Conan. Celui-ci le reçut en pleine figure et sa puissance le fit projeter en arrière.

\- Ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à cette guenon ! - Gueula Conan reprenant ses esprits.

\- T-Tout va bien Kudo-kun ? - s'affola Ran.

Le regard de Conan, légèrement défiguré, se porta alors sur l'objet en question.

\- Mais c'est… mon pendentif ! Comment est-ce possible ?

\- En fait… Depuis votre dispute, Haibara-san à continuer de le chercher… Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire car elle ne voulait pas que tu le saches…

« Franchement… elle m'agace même si elle a un bon fond... » - pensa-t-il en soupirant.

\- Après réflexion elle n'a pas complètement tort… Je devrais sûrement oublier cette promesse…

Ran écarquilla les yeux au son de cette déclaration.

\- Non… Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Kudo-kun… tu as fait cette promesse à quelqu'un, non ? Si cette personne s'en souvient encore… ça lui ferait sûrement beaucoup de peine. Même si c'est une promesse d'enfant qui date d'il y a 10 ans… C'est peut-être très important pour elle !

 _« Mouri ? Non, c'est impossible... »_

\- Ah, pardon ! Je dis des choses bizarres ! - Se rattrapa Ran très embarrassée.

\- Ah non… au contraire. Merci, Mouri, Je me sens un peu mieux. - Lui répond-il en souriant alors qu'elle rougit.

\- Tu as raison, que je revoie cette fille ou non, cela ne change pas le fait que cette promesse est très importante pour moi. Je vais garder précieusement ce pendentif. - Il le mit alors autour de son cou. - Merci pour tout Mouri, on se voit demain.

\- Oui, à demain !

Elle le regarda alors s'en aller au loin, les joues légèrement rosées ayant les mains l'une dans l'autre. Son regard devint tout d'un coup abattu et se dirigea en direction de l'objet qu'elle sortit de ses mains.

 _« Je n'ai pas pu lui demander encore une fois... »_

Une clé couleur pêche accrochée à une chaîne se laissa alors tomber de ses mains où une croix se montra à l'embout de cette dernière.

 _« Quelle idiote... »_

* * *

\- Je suis rentré !

\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin Conan. Viens dans mon bureau. - Lui annonça son père qu'il suivit alors étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? C'est bien soudain que tu m'appelles…

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire, tu te souviens ? Je suis sûr que tu es au courant concernant nos derniers combats avec un gang rival, mais il semble que nous nous dirigeons vers une guerre totale.

Conan, alors assis, se releva d'un seul coup extrêmement choqué par l'annonce de son père.

\- Quoi ? Tout ira bien si une guerre éclate ?

-Justement ! - Interrompit son père - Il se peut que le boss de l'autre gang soit un vieil ami à moi. Et j'ai entendu dire que sa fille avait le même âge que toi… Donc Conan, je me demandais si tu voulais bien sortir avec elle ?

 _« Hein … ? »_

\- Quoi, c'est juste pour de faux. Si les successeurs de chaque gang sont en couple, les gens n'oseront pas y toucher, non ?

\- N-Non mais déconne pas ! Pas moyen que je fasse ça ! Je..

-Quoi ? Tu as une petite amie ? - L'interrompit son père amusé.

\- Eh bien, en fait…

\- Désolé, mais il y a des vies en jeu. Plains-toi tant que tu veux, mais tu n'y échapperas pas, compris ?

Son père se tourna alors vers un rideau qui sépare leur pièce actuelle à celle d'à côté.

\- Bien, entre !

\- Hein ? Elle est déjà là ?

 _« Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix. C'est juste pour de faux, on va sûrement jouer la comédie quelques jours... »_ \- Pensa-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Puisque je te dis que…

Il écarquilla les yeux au son de cette voix.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout…

\- Mais il paraît qu'il est pas mal, tu sais ? - Dis une voix d'homme.

\- Hein ? Non mais… !

Le visage de Conan de décomposa petit à petit.

 _« Hein ? Cette voix…. »_

\- Bien, cette jeune fille sera ta petite amie.

Son père ouvrit alors le rideau laissant apercevoir la jeune fille se trouvant derrière.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prête mentalement…

Le regard de la fille en question se dirigea alors en direction du rideau ouvert. Et son regard légèrement gêné se transforma en un regard aussi glacial qu'une tempête hivernale quand elle vit l'homme qui est censé être son futur faux petit ami.

 _« À ce moment, tout s'est mis en place dans mon esprit. Pourquoi cette fille avait été transférée à un moment pareil de l'année, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas parler de sa famille. Et pourquoi cette odeur m'était nostalgique. Oui, cette odeur c'était… de la poudre à canon. »_

\- La jeune fille ici est mademoiselle Ai Haibara et à partir de maintenant, vous serez un couple pour les 3 prochaines années.

Ai et Conan se lancèrent un regard de dégoût l'un à l'autre avant de se figer sur place totalement sous le choc de cette révélation. Leur âme ayant quitté leurs corps actuellement inanimée en s'imaginant faire semblant d'être en couple pendant 3 longues années.

C'est comme cela que la pire combinaison possible est devenue un couple à cet instant.

Ce faux amour finirait par me guider vers la promesse que j'ai faite il y a 10 ans. Mais je ne le savais pas encore.

* * *

 **Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard de mon chapitre, j'essayerais de tenir une publication hebdomadaire. 'x'**

 _Réponses au reviews:_

 **RedGalaxy** \- Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Oui pauvre Conan xD Il n'aura jamais autant souffert que dans son propre manga xD

 **DetectiveRan008** \- Ça peut effectivement finir comme tu l'as dit, mais je pourrais aussi changer beaucoup de choses :p


	4. Le début d'un couple ?

...

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Le début d'un couple ?  
**

 _Afin d'empêcher une grande guerre, on m'a condamné à simuler d'être le petit ami de la fille du boss du gang ennemi. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'accepter cette requête, j'appris que cette fameuse « petite amie » n'était autre que cette guenon en personne !_

\- T-toi… Tu es la fille du boss de ce gang ? - demanda-t-il dégoulinant de sueur.

\- Et toi… Tu es l'héritier de ce clan Yakuza ? - interrogea-t-elle tremblant de dégoût.

\- Tiens… vous aviez déjà fait connaissance ? - Enquerra Katsuo, le père de la prétendante de Conan - Parfait, c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai envoyé Ai dans ton lycée…

\- Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi rime tout ça papa ?!

\- Commençons tout d'abord par faire les présentations. -interrompit Yusaku – Cet homme est le boss du gang des Wolf Spider, Katsuo Haibara Lloyd. Et voici sa fille Ai Haibara.

\- Ton père m'a énormément parlé de toi Conan. Ravi de te rencontrer.

\- Ah euh.. Enchanté…

Conan reprit ses esprits après avoir écouté les présentations de son père à propos de ces personnes en face de lui, même s'il connaissait déjà la fille en question.

\- Ah, mais non ! C'est mort papa ! On ne peut pas sortir ensemble !

Ai renchéri alors a son tour.

\- C'est vrai ! Tu ignores tout de nous papa ! On ne peut pas se blairer ! Et puis, tu m'imagines vraiment sortir avec ce sac d'os ?

\- J'te d'mande pardon ?! - Cria Conan après avoir entendu l'insulte d'Ai avant de poursuivre ses arguments – Elle a raison ! Ça ne marchera jamais avec une guenon pareille !

C'est alors que Conan et Ai se disputèrent une énième fois encore, mais cette fois ci devant leurs pères respectifs, ces derniers se sentant légèrement oubliés. Mais interrompirent leur dispute avec une seule phrase.

\- Eh bien, vous formez déjà un sacré beau duo !

\- Pas du tout ! - Ripostèrent Ai et Conan.

\- C'est pourtant notre seul moyen d'éviter une guerre… Honnêtement si on n'agit pas rapidement, on court à la catastrophe…

C'est alors qu'on entendit un bruit sourd venir de loin. Une voix d'homme se fait alors entendre, d'abord inaudible en vue de la distance séparant la maison et la voix. Se rapprochant de plus en plus de la maison dans laquelle se trouvent actuellement nos 4 personnes, la voix de l'inconnu devenait audible.

\- Ojō ! - Hurla l'inconnu suivit une grosse explosion d'un mur.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? - s'interrogea Conan affolé.

\- On vous retrouve enfin, Ojō… La rumeur disait donc vrai… ce maudit clan Shuji vous avait bel et bien kidnappée…

Un groupe d'hommes devenant de plus en plus importants en vue de la dissipation de la fumée due à l'explosion du mur. Un homme habillé d'un costume blanc et de gants blancs passa le dos de sa main sur le haut de sa joue, aussi appelé les pommettes, pour faire disparaître la poussière qui a osé se déposer sur le visage de cet inconnu.

\- A-Amuro !

\- Ne craignez rien, Ojō. En tant que haut placé des Wolf Spider, c'est mon travail de vous protéger ! Par conséquent, moi Amuro, suis venu vous ramener !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre après cet énorme bruit. Le coulissement du shōji de la pièce se fit entendre pour laisser apparaître les membres du clan Shuji.

\- Eh bien, si c'est pas le grand chien des Wolf Spider…

L'homme continua à avancé vers eux.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu es allé un peu trop loin cette fois ?

Il s'arrêta face à Amuro.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis retenu, mais… Cette fois je n'aurai aucune pitié !

\- Hum, maudits singes ! - Riposta Amuro – Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de lever la main sur Ojō !

Amuro et le plus haut placé des Yakuza se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec un regard noir et glacé.

Yusaku mit un terme à ce malentendu.

\- Hé, écoutez les gars, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu.

Amuro se tourna alors vers Yusaku. C'est alors qu'il remarqua son boss.

\- Que… ? Boss ! Que faites-vous ici ? - demanda Amuro surpris

\- Vous avez tout faux en pensant que mademoiselle a été kidnappée.

Yusaku posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- En réalité…

Yusaku et Katsuo poussèrent leurs enfants l'un près de l'autre.

\- Ces deux-là sont en couple, et sont fous l'un de l'autre ! - annoncèrent ces derniers.

Un moment de silence suivit cette déclaration avant d'entendre l'incompréhension des deux groupes ennemis.

\- Que… QUOIIII !

Une goutte de sueur parcourra difficilement la joue de Conan très inquiet de ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite de cette révélation.

-Boss. Est-ce vrai ? - demanda Amuro froidement.

La goutte de sueur en question glissa en direction du sol.

\- Exacts, ils sont ensemble avec notre bénédiction.

Les regards froids les parcouru de long en large et en travers. Ai et Conan n'osèrent bouger. Pendant ce temps la goutte de sueur se posa précipitamment et délicatement sur le sol.

Un nouveau moment de silence avant la tempête d'acclamations.

\- Bocchan ! Vous avez enfin trouvé une copine ? - questionna un Yakuza heureux de cette nouvelle.

\- Sérieusement, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour vous ! - Rajouta Akai, le plus haut placé du clan, laissant un flot de pleurs glissé sur ses joues – Ne pas avoir de petite ami à votre âge… C'est bien je veux vous vraiment vous féliciter !

\- Eh bien euh…

\- Ojō !

\- O-Oui ?

Les torrents de larmes d'Amuro coulèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Avant même que je le réalise, vous avez tant grandi… Ojō, sur qui j'ai veillé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, est enfin devenue une jeune fille… Je ne serais pas votre Amuro si je n'étais pas aussi heureux !

\- Euh… Je n'ai jamais fait de toi « Mon Amuro »… - Rétorqua Ai au propos d'Amuro.

Suite à cela de nombreux membres prirent la parole en disant qu'ils arrêteront cette guerre en raison de la nouvelle concernant nos deux protagonistes.

\- Attendez les gars ! Qui vous appelez « couple » ? - Conan commença alors à s'enflammer – Pourquoi je devrais sortir avec ce gorille ?!

Ai le bras de Conan de par son épaule afin de le pousser.

\- C'est vrai ! Qui sortirait avec ce haricot ?

Un coup de feu retentit, celui-ci venant d'une arme à feu. Une seule seconde a suffi à cette balle pour contempler le paysage autour d'elle et d'arrivée à son but. Alors immobilisé dans le mur situé derrière Conan, se dernière de raidit à la vu de la distance entre lui et la balle, qui n'est qu'à 5 cm de sa tempe droite. La munition atterrit alors sur le sol, encore chaude.

\- Hé, gamin. J'ai cru mal entendre… Tu as traité Ojō de Gorille ?! - Interrogea Amuro agressivement.

C'est alors qu'une lame d'un katana se fit entendre. Le son strident de celle-ci trancha un morceau du mur. Cette lame, finit donc à quelque centimètres des cheveux d'Ai, alors pétrifiée et tétanisée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire à Bocchan ? - Demande Akai en rage après l'acte d'Amuro – Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te défonce !

C'est après ce moment-là que tous les regards des deux clans ennemis se changèrent en un regard de tueurs sanguinaires. Tous ces regards se tournèrent en direction du couple, si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi .

\- Hé…

La tension monta alors rapidement dans la salle.

\- Vous sortez vraiment ensemble ?

Nos deux faux amoureux se figèrent sur place après avoir entendu cette question.

« _C-C'est mauvais..._ » - pensèrent Ai et Conan.

* * *

Je pense que pas mal de personnes connaissent la suite n'est-ce pas ? Pour le moment tous ceux qui connaisse/aime/ont lu Nisekoi devine la suite des chapitres à chaque fois ^w^ Mais pour combien de temps ? ;)

Je remercie évidement tous ceux qui me lient et ceux qui me laissent une review ! :D

 _Réponse au reviews:_

 **DetectiveRan008:** J'imagine bien que tout le monde veuille une fin différente en vue de leur couple préféré ;) Mais je suis sûre que vous allez être pas mal surpris au long de la fic, même si le début ressemble beaucoup à Nisekoi, mais je vais changer certaines choses... :)


	5. Les ennuis commencent

...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 - Les ennuis commencent**

Ai et Conan le lancèrent un regard désespéré l'un à l'autre.

\- Que… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Comment on va s'en sortir ? - Murmura Ai tendu par la situation.

\- J'en sais rien moi ! Mais vu la situation nous n'avons pas d'autre choix…

Un silence s'installa dans la salle.

« _Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix..._ » - Pense Conan.

\- Bocchan ?

Conan prit une grande inspiration alors que les joues de Ai commencèrent à rougir. Conan se tourna vers Ai l'air devenu sérieux la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« _Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment a passé, et puis de toute manière c'est pour de faux..._ »

Il fit un pas en direction de sa future fausse petite-amie. Ai commença à se poser des questions et se mis légèrement à paniqué intérieurement.

« _Qu qu'est ce qu'il compte faire au juste là !_ » « _Ne me dis pas que…_ »

Ai alors en panique ferma les yeux, laissant glisser une goutte de sueur le long de son visage. Conan s'approchant de plus en plus de la jeune lycéenne en question leva ses bras pour pouvoir les poser sur ses épaules. Le temps se figea quelques secondes. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre pendant ce laps de temps puis Ai ouvrit les yeux. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se venait de passer elle écarquilla les yeux, confuse.

De nouveau silence.

Étant soulagés, les Yakuzas furent comblés après avoir vu cette scène.

\- Ah bon ? Alors vous vous aimiez vraiment ?

Cependant, une personne en retrait n'était pas du même avis. Amuro resta sur ça décision, pour lui ils n'étaient pas vraiment amoureux.

Pendant ce long moment de réjouissance, nos deux protagonistes en profitèrent pour filer en douce.

Assis alors sur les escaliers se trouvant dehors, nos deux lycées purent souffler.

\- Comment un truc pareil est arrivé… - Soupira Conan.

\- Tu ne vois pas que ça ne sert à rien de se plaindre ? Maintenant qu'on en est arrivé là, on n'a plus vraiment le choix… - Lâcha Ai. - On est considéré comme un couple, mais qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ?

\- Comment je le saurais ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sorti avec quelqu'un avant…

\- Pour ton info, moi non plus ! - Ajouta la demoiselle.

\- Ah bon ? - Demanda Conan alors surpris.

Ai alors assez gênée, approcha sa tête de ses genoux et détourna du regard Conan.

\- J-J'y peux rien, non ? Je ne suis pas douée en amour ou autres trucs du genre… - Elle serra ses genoux plus fort, les rapprochant de son visage – Je ne comprends pas…

Conan, la regardant étonné, sentit son pendentif autour de son cou.

\- Ah, merci de l'avoir retrouvé.

Ai confuse, tourna la tête vers l'objet en question et compris.

\- Mh… Je ne voulais pas t'être redevable, c'est tout... Mais vas-y, montre-moi ton éternelle reconnaissance, hein ? C'est quoi d'ailleurs ce truc ? - Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Hein ?  
\- Tu as l'air d'en prendre sacrément soin… C'est le souvenir d'un mort ?

« _Elle va sûrement se foutre de moi… Enfin peu importe, je lui dois au moins la vérité._ »

\- On me l'a donné, il y a longtemps…

\- Il y a longtemps ?

Son souvenir de son premier amour revient alors à surface.

\- Quand j'étais encore enfant, mon père m'a emmené en voyage, et je suis devenu ami avec une fille. « _Revoyons-nous_ », disait-elle, et m'a donné ça en gage de nos retrouvailles. - Il serra alors son pendentif dans sa main - Je ne me souviens ni de son nom, ni de son visage, tout ce dont je me souviens est cette promesse. J'ai l'impression que si je le garde, je pourrais la revoir. Tu détestes ce genre de trucs, non ? Revenir sur le passé…

Une brise vient caresser les cheveux d'Ai alors souriante.

\- Ce que je déteste, ce sont les gens qui ressassent les erreurs du passé, et les autres choses qu'ils ne peuvent changer.

Elle tourna alors son visage en direction de celui de Conan, plissa légèrement les yeux et continu tout en souriant.

\- Mais ce coté romantique lui… Je ne déteste pas.

Conan sur le coup ébahi devint discrètement rougeâtre sur le haut de ses joues. Quelques secondes lui suffisent pour qu'il revienne à la réalité, c'est alors qu'il se leva d'un bond.

\- E-En tout cas, on doit faire quelque chose pour cette situation ! Je ne supporte pas l'idée de sortir avec toi !

\- Hein ?! - Ai se leva aussi d'un bond énervée – C'est ma phrase, sale haricot !

* * *

Le lendemain, Conan toujours installé sur son futon s'emmitoufla de nouveau sous sa couette, quand tout d'un coup la voix d'un membre des Yakuzas retentit.

\- Bocchan ! Vous avez de la visite !

Conan sortit alors de sa chambre allant ouvrir à son invité. Encore dans les nuages, il ouvrit alors la porte d'entrée, laissant découvrir son invité.

Des chaussures blanches à talon, un petit sac rose ainsi qu'une robe verte et blanche.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Un sourire fier d'Amuro se trouvant derrière l'invité.

\- B-Bonjour, Darling ! - Dit Ai l'air irritée. - Désolée de venir soudainement, mais peut-on sortir ensemble ?

Le visage de Conan rempli de sueur, un air choqué contrairement aux Yakuzas se trouvant derrière lui, tous rougissant à la suite de cette question.

\- U-un rencard ?! Mi-Minute… J'avais déjà un truc aujourd'hui… - Essaye d'argumenter Conan.

\- Ah bon ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Je suis curieux de savoir quel empêchement, prime sur une invitation de sa bien-aimée ? - Avança malicieusement Amuro, la main sur son menton.

Contraint alors a sortir ensemble pour la journée, Ai pleura de dégoût puis s'accroupit la tête dans ses mains.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi dois-je subir un tel affront ? - Lâcha-t-elle.

\- Ne m'en parle pas…

Conan la fixa, la regardant de plus près il l'a trouva mignonne dans ses habits, seulement une seule remarque lui a suffi pour ne pas oublier sa brutalité, n'étant pas vraiment féminine.

\- Bon, je te laisse.

-Hein ? Sérieux ?

\- Comment ça « sérieux » ? Les autres sont partis, je ne vois aucune raison de rester avec toi. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allait sortir ensemble ?

\- Ah… non.

« _Elle a raison, inutile d'avoir un rencard_ »

\- À plus sac d'os, je prierai plus ne plus revoir ta tronche de-

En tourna la tête vers un buisson, elle remarqua deux membres des Yakuzas les espionnant. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, ainsi de Conan.

« _Ils… Ils nous on suivit !_ »  
« _Je vois… pas moyen de se défiler... » - Pensa Conan - « Dans ce cas le binoclard doit sûrement être dans les parages aussi… À mon avis il ne doit pas être convaincu de notre relation..._ »

Amuro, caché dans une ruelle sombre, replaçant sa mèche, les regarda d'un regard noir.

« _Ces deux-là sont louches, même seuls ils ne flirtent pas. De plus je ne ressens aucun amour entre eux… Je suis certain qu'ils cachent quelque chose..._ »

* * *

 _ **Que s'est-il passé pour que les deux clans soient convaincus de leur relation ? Qu'a donc bien pu faire Conan pour le prouver ? Comment vont-ils réussir à berner Amuro ?**_  
 _ **Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! ;)**_

 _ **Par ailleurs, c'est le dernier chapitre qui suit encore Nisekoi, les surprises arrivent dès le prochain chapitre ;)**_  
 _ **Encore désolé pour ce retard ! w Entre la rentrée et la tonne de devoirs je m'en sortais plus xD Je vais vraiment essayer d'être dans les temps les prochaines fois ! :x**_

 _ **Un grand merci aux personnes qui me lisent et me laisse des reviews (ou non :p), j'vous adore ! '^'**_


	6. Un rendez-vous inattendu

**...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** – **_Un rendez-vous non attendu_**

\- Pourquoi faut-il que je doive passer ma journée en ta présence…

\- Si tu crois que ça m'enchante, tu te trompes.

« _Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une fille, surtout pas au point d'avoir un rendez-vous avec. Comment va-t-on se sortir de là ?_ »

Aussi désespéré l'un que l'autre, Conan se décida à prendre l'initiative d'escorter Sa Majesté à divers endroits qu'elle pouvait potentiellement apprécier. Du moins avec le peu d'information qu'il connaissait d'elle.

\- On ne va tout de même pas rester planter ici toute la journée, je t'invite à manger. - lui dit-il tout en lui tendant la main.

Ai lui lança un regard interrogé après avoir regardé en direction de sa main.

\- C'est pour quoi faire ? Je suis plus une gamine, je peux marcher sans qu'on me prenne la main. - lui rétorqua Ai.

Conan lâcha un long soupir suite à sa réponse, il marcha alors en sa direction. Les joues d'Ai rougir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que-

Elle fut interrompue quand Conan posa sa main dans la sienne, légèrement gênée. Il tourna la tête pour faire en sorte de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux et posa sa main devant sa bouche. Un peu embarrassé de son action, ses joues virèrent au rouge écarlate, et ce jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Le geste doux et attendrissant de Conan envers sa prénommée petite-amie se suivit d'une gifle de la part de cette dernière qui le fit reculer de quelque pas en arrière.

Suite à cela, il posa sa main sur la joue qui avait rencontré la main d'Ai, celle-ci étant à la fois embarrassée et en colère.

\- Qu-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?! - lui cria-t-elle dessus – Depuis quand tu oses me prendre la main sans demander mon envie ?!

« _Elle ne sait pas faire autre chose que me crier dessus et être violente cette guenon..._ »

\- Tu crois que j'ai fait ça pour mon plaisir ? - lui cria-t-il à son tour - Je te rappelle que nous sommes suivis par les gangs de nos pères, alors si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ta difficile et essayer de te comporter comme une femme ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Ai ravala sa colère et tourna la tête pour bouder quelques secondes pour lâcher un soupir par la suite. Ne voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle posa à contrecœur sa délicate main dans celle de son partenaire dont se dernière la serra légèrement pour ne pas la lâcher.

Constatant que la demoiselle s'est enfin décidée à lui faire un tantinet confiance, Conan lâchant un petit sourire qu'elle remarqua. Aussitôt elle sentit ses joues devenir rougeâtre et son cœur battre légèrement plus vite pendant un court instant. Elle finit alors par faire la moue.

« _Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait les mains aussi douces pour une guenon._ »

Plusieurs heures passèrent maintenant, il l'a tout d'abord emmenée manger dans un délicieux restaurant de ramens. Il a alors appris qu'elle les adorait mais qu'elle avait aussi un appétit supérieur à la normale et que sa façon de manger ressemblait à celle d'un ogre.

Il l'a ensuite emmené au cinéma, endroit basique pour un rendez-vous, après avoir mainte et mainte fois débattue pour savoir quel film ils allaient voir, ils sont alors atterri dans la salle d'un film à l'eau de rose. Ce dernier était tellement intéressant que nos deux protagonistes se sont endormis tous les deux, la tête d'Ai s'étant abandonné sur l'épaule de Conan.

Ils finirent la journée dans un parc non loin, ayant totalement oublié qu'ils étaient espionnés et qu'ils jouaient la comédie pour éviter une guerre entre les deux clans de leur famille oublièrent même que leurs mains étaient scellées durant toute la journée et qu'elles le sont encore pendant qu'ils se promènent.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors sur un banc pour continuer leur discussion. L'ambiance étant devenue beaucoup plus apaisante contrairement au début de la journée, ils parlèrent comme s'ils étaient amis de longue date ne s'étant pas vues depuis plusieurs mois.

Bien qu'ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Ai décida de lancer le sujet concernant la fille que Conan avait rencontrée durant son enfance.

\- Tu veux la revoir… « _cette fille_ » ?

Conan, sur le coup surpris de la question lui répondit :

\- Évidemment que je le veux.

Ai ouvra légèrement la bouche et son visage adopta une expression semblable à de la peine pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire mélancoliquement et de lui poser une nouvelle question.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble maintenant, pas vrai ? Elle pourrait être vraiment moche, tu sais ? - ironisa Ai

\- Impossible, c'est d' « _elle_ » dont on parle, elle doit donc être belle ! Au moins plus que toi ! - répliqua-t-il

\- Oooh, maintenant tu l'as dit !

\- Cependant, le seul indice que j'ai c'est ce pendentif. - soupira Conan tout en regardant ce que l'on pourrait appeler son trésor.

Les mains liées dans son dos elle les serra davantage, un sentiment assez douloureux l'envahissant. Elle qui n'aurait jamais su que leur rencontre se serait passée aussi mal. Elle qui ne pensait de toute évidence jamais le revoir. Son cœur lui disait de lui dire la vérité, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne devait rien dire pour le moment.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, refoulant son envie de lui dire. Elle ne devait pas. Pas maintenant. Cependant son cœur prit le dessus et les mots commencèrent à sortir de sa bouche.

\- T-Tu sais, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer…

Elle se rapprocha alors de Conan, celui-ci étant prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer.

\- Je-

\- Ojou ?

Suite à cette interruption Ai se retourna surpris par la voix qui venait de l'interpeller derrière elle. Elle reconnut alors ce visage qu'il lui était familier, ces habits, cette voix. Aucun doute.

\- Ma-Masumi ?! - s'exclama Ai

La personne prénommée Masumi se dirigea en courant vers Ai, elle entoura alors sa taille de ses bras pour l'enlacer.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps Ojou !

Conan presque choqué que ce garçon se jette sur Ai, se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Que ?

Plus qu'embarrassé par la scène, Ai posa ses mains sur les bras de son ami et le poussa en arrière pour stopper le câlin qu'il lui avait offert en guise de retrouvailles.

\- E-Espèce d'idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! - lui cria Ai.

\- Oh, Ojou ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! - pleura de joie Masumi.

Après avoir essuyé ses larmes il expliqua alors sa venue si soudaine à Ai, n'ayant sans doute remarqué ma présence il commença à entamer la discussion. N'entendant pas ce qu'il se raconte, Conan ne pouvait rester que perplexe en vue de la situation.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ? Il connaît Haibara ? Ça veut dire que c'est un gangster ?_ »

Il continua de les regarder parler l'un à l'autre

« _D'ailleurs on dirait qu'ils sont amis…_ »

* * *

 _ **Qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne qui se prénomme Masumi ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle connaisse Ai ?  
La suite au prochain chapitre ;)**_

Et oui ! Le grand retour de Zawsze in Love ! :D (Après un an absence, mais chut)  
J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre :) Sur ce, je vous dis rendez-vous au suivant '^'

Réponses aux reviews:  
 **  
Atsuki-san** \- Pas abandonné, juste une énorme pause ! xD Dans tout les cas, cela me fait un grand plaisir de savoir que ma fic plait à un grand nombre de personnes '^' Je n'aurait jamais pensé :o Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ma fic aura sa fin ;)


	7. Un homme pas comme les autres

**...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – _Un homme pas comme les autres_**

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion intense, Masumi décida de poser la fameuse question concernant Ai.

\- Au fait Ojou, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez trouvé un merveilleux petit ami. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous me le présenter ? - demanda Masumi avec un grand sourire.

Ai se redressa immédiatement suite à cette question, choqué dans un premier temps mais n'ayant pas le choix elle lâcha un long soupir avant de lui présenter Conan, qui se trouvait toujours sur le bac un peu plus en arrière.

\- Hum… Oui bien sûr.

Elle se retourna pour faire signe à Conan de venir les rejoindre. Elle s'agrippa alors à son bras quand ce dernier arriva près d'elle.

\- C-C'est lui ! C'est mon petit ami ! - annonça Ai tout en souriant nerveusement devant son ami.

« _Q-Quoi ? C-C'est trop soudain …_ » - pensa Conan surpris par l'attitude d'Ai.

Il reprit très vite ses esprits quand il tourna la tête vers l'inconnu qui avait l'air très familier avec Ai.

\- Oh, salut…

Les yeux de Masumi s'illuminèrent alors d'innombrables étoiles. Elle semble émerveillée par la nouvelle ainsi que par le fait de pouvoir mettre un visage sur le petit ami de son amie.

\- Vous devez vraiment être digne de confiance si je peux vous voir si tôt ! Le gang est entre de bonnes mains maintenant !

\- A-Ahah… merci – répondit Conan assez mal à l'aise.

« _Je pensais qu'il était dangereux vu qu'il est dans un gang… mais on dirait un garçon normal_ »

\- Hum, excusez-moi. Laissez-moi me présenter convenablement, je suis Masumi Sera. Ojou et moi avons quasiment le même âge, nous avons été élevés ensemble.

Devant le sourire de Masumi, Conan resta sans mots. Ai quant a elle, essaya par tous les moyens de faire partir Masumi, chose qu'elle réussit à faire après plusieurs minutes de combat.

\- Fiouu… - soupira Ai après la bataille.

Elle se retourna face à Conan, elle repensa alors au moment où elle comptait tout lui avouer et rougit instantanément. Elle reprit très rapidement ses esprits et regarda Conan dans les yeux. Ce dernier perplexe lui demanda pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça. Elle détourna alors les yeux pour les fermer quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est un orphelin…

\- Hum ?

\- Masumi est un jeune orphelin ayant été adopté par Amuro. Ce dernier l'a trouvée au pas de la porte lors de son retour d'une de ses nombreuses batailles. Je sais que c'est assez difficile à croire quand tu vois comment se comporte Amuro aujourd'hui, mais il l'a élevée comme si c'était son propre enfant.

Conan était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, l'estime qu'il lui portait jusque maintenant avait quelque peu remonté.

\- À côté de cela, il lui a donné une éducation vraiment spéciale, car Masumi est un tueur à gages exceptionnel.

\- T-Tueur à gages ?!

C'est sur le rire d'Ai que la journée s'acheva. C'est peut-être pour ne pas attirer la foudre entre les deux clans que Conan demanda à Ai de la raccompagner chez elle. Surpris sur le coup elle accepta volontiers. Ils se tendirent alors leurs mains l'un à l'autre, comme si cela était devenu naturel et marchèrent ainsi jusque-là demeure de sa prétendue petite-amie.

\- Bon, nous voilà arrivés chez toi… J-Je vais te lais-

Conan s'interrompit quand il vit l'attitude d'Ai. Celle-ci avait serré davantage la main de son prétendu petit-ami tout en ayant la tête baissée.

Sans aucune raison, Conan s'est mis à rougir mettant rapidement le dos de sa main devant sa bouche et en tournant sa tête. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, un homme alors fit son apparition.

\- Oh ! Quel plaisir de vous voir Conan-kun !

\- B-Bonsoir Monsieur ! - répondit Conan gêné par la situation.

Ai ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, par chance le mur soutenant le portail l'a cachait.

\- Que viens-tu faire par ici ? Si c'est pour venir voir ma fille elle n'est pas encore rentrée.

\- Ah, non ! Je… Je passais simplement par ici – répliqua Conan essayant de trouver une bonne excuse.

\- Oh je vois, fais attention à toi alors. Sur ce bonne soirée, Conan-kun.

\- M-Merci, à vous aussi.

Un soupir sortit de la bouche de Conan, bien content que le père d'Ai n'ai pas pu voir la scène par chance. Le sentiment d'embarras refit alors surface pour Conan alors que la main d'Ai était toujours accroché à la sienne. Il essaya alors de la faire parler, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Je… A demain, Haibara. Bonne nuit.

Il lâcha alors la main de sa petite-amie, qu'il se ditdétester et passa près d'elle, sans se retourner pour rentrer chez lui. Le scénario qu'il redoutait débuta au moment où il sentit un léger poids tirer sa veste, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage.

Il se retourna donc, soupirant, perturbé par la situation.

\- Écoute, je sais que je suis irrésistible et que j'ai beaucoup de charme, mais mon cœur ne peut accepter de tels sentiments, même si tu es une ravissante jeune femme.

Suite à ce discours digne d'un film à l'eau de rose, Ai lâcha la veste de Conan. Sa main s'éleva pour ensuite atterrir sur la joue de ce dernier.

\- I-Idiot ! - lâcha Ai énervé.

Conan frottant l'endroit de l'impact lui fit par la suite un grand sourire qui provoqua un léger battement de cœur chez la fille qui se trouvait en face de lui.

\- Tu es enfin redevenue toi-même. - sourit Conan.

Ai rougit et se retourna pour rentrer chez elle. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, elle s'arrêta puis lança :

\- Je te donne un point… pour le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui, sale haricot.

Elle entra alors d'une rapidité à l'intérieur et ferma la porte assez brutalement. Conan mit ses mains dans ses poches, ferma les yeux et marcha en direction de sa demeure.

En chemin il repensa aux péripéties qu'il avait rencontrées tout au long de la journée et ce n'est seulement maintenant qu'il se mit à rougir intensément quand il regarda alors sa main, celle dont Ai avait tenu tout au long de la journée.

« _Elle est la première fille… dont j'ai tenu la main..._ »

Ai, encore adossé à la porte se laissa glissé jusqu'à pouvoir cacher sa tête à l'intérieur de ses bras.

« _Mais quelle idiote j'ai fait… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris..._ »

Elle serre alors le poing avant de remonter doucement la tête de ses bras, les joues rouges puis ouvrant petit à petit sa main elle l'a fixa à son tour; celle qui a tant agrippé la main de Conan.

Elle déplaça par la suite sa main vers son cœur, qui battait encore à la chamade, puis ferma les yeux quelque instant.

« _C'était la première fois qu'un garçon me prenait la main…_ »

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans une maison derrière une pâtisserie, une fille tout en étant dans son bain était perdue dans ses pensées, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle avait aperçu au parc un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Regagnant sa chambre après avoir fini de se laver, la jeune adolescente regarda le contenu de son cadre, devenu une habitude.

Tourmentée, la jeune fille observa durant de longues minutes la photo qu'elle gardait soigneusement.

« _Je dois me faire des idées… Oui ça doit être ça, il doit y avoir une raison derrière tout ça…_ »

Elle reposa par la suite le cadre contenant une photo de l'homme qu'elle aime, pour se diriger dans son lit, serrant dans près d'elle une peluche dont elle possède depuis sa tendre enfance.

« _N'y pense plus… N'y pense plus... » - se répétait-elle désespérément - « Ne pense plus à ce que tu as vu… Le fait que Kudo-kun et Haibara-san se soit pris la main doit cacher une raison..._ »

C'est en essayant d'apaiser ses esprits que Ran finit par s'endormir, laissant la lune illuminer toute la ville de sa lumière blanche.

* * *

 ** _Beaucoup de questions se posent suite à ce chapitre, avec un quiproquo à résoudre dans le prochain ;)  
Je vous dis à semaine prochaine ! :D_**

 **Je remercie** Detectiveran008 **-** IrisSeko - Eyto **et** Kneazy **pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément !**

Réponses au reviews:

 **Kneazy** \- Oh ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ici ! :D Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :)  
 _"Marika"_ n'apparaîtra pas pour maintenant, mais j'espère que le personnage choisit vous fera plaisir ;) Par contre, je vais peut être faire quelques malheureux, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas ajouter _"Haru"_ à ma fic :/


	8. Une révélation des plus inattendue

...

* * *

 **Chapitre 7– _Une révélation des plus inattendue_**

Protégé par son parapluie Conan s'aventura en direction de son lycée, sous les innombrables gouttes d'eau qui noyait la ville.

C'est arrivé au portail de l'établissement qu'un deuxième bâillement, survenu de la part du lycéen légèrement fatigué, s'interrompit quand Heiji lui tapa l'épaule pour le saluer.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour se rendre à leur casier respectif et c'est au moment d'enfiler ses chaussures qu'arriva à son tour Ran, qui salua de son plus beau sourire Conan. Rien de plus ne fallut à celui-ci pour illuminer sa journée. Quelques instants plus tard, nos trois amis se retrouvèrent dans leur salle de classe, où Kazuha s'y trouvait un livre à la main.

Ran lançait quelques regards vers l'homme qu'elle aimait, se posant mille et mille questions concernant ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir hier. Un comportement qui n'échappa nullement à Kazuha.

Ce n'est que plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard qu'Ai fit son apparition qui au premier abord parait hésitante à entrer dans la salle.

Son regard survola la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de Conan, elle détourna immédiatement les yeux et rougit sur le coup. Elle retrouva sa place qui lui avait été attribuée il y a peu, autrement dit aux côtés de son présumé petit-ami, sans dire grand-chose si ce n'est qu'un léger bonjour a tout le monde.

Ne sachant pourquoi ce silence de la part de la jeune lycéenne, ils s'assirent dans le calme mais tout de même inquiet pour Ai.

Les cours du matin passèrent assez lentement, sans doute dus au mauvais temps qui avait été annoncé pour la journée à venir. L'horloge annonçant enfin l'heure du déjeuner, nos lycéens sortirent leurs bentôs, pour la plupart fait par eux-mêmes, et se dirigèrent à la cafétéria.

Ran et Kazuha s'étaient mise d'accord pour manger avec Ai, dans le but de lui remonter un peu le moral. Quant à Conan, il attendait son meilleur ami qui était parti acheter de quoi s'approvisionner l'estomac. Il regardait alors le groupe des filles, content dans un premier temps qu'Ai ait pu se faire des amis mais tourmenté par son comportement depuis son arrivée. Il ne put réfléchir plus en vue de l'arrivée d'Heiji.

\- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, on est pas meilleur ami pour rien. - lui lança Heiji – Alors comme ça tu sors avec Haibara-san ?

Conan recracha son riz sur le visage de son ami, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se tapa le haut du torse en crachant tout ses poumons avant de prendre une longue gorgée d'eau.

\- Qu-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? P-Pourquoi je sortirais avec une guenon pareille ?!

\- Ohohoh, ne fait pas l'innocent, je vous ai vu hier – lui souriait-il – Vous étiez là tous les deux, main dans la main en train de rigoler comme deux jeunes amoureux fous l'un de l'autre.

« _C-C'est mauvais..._ »

\- T-Tu as dû te tromper voyons, j-je ne sors pas avec elle.

Heiji ne croyant aucunement les paroles de son ami, lui fit son lus grand sourire. Conan se trouvant dans une impasse décida de lui avouer la situation. Il l'emmena alors sur le toit pour tout lui avouer, une chance que la pluie s'était calmée quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Je vois, cela explique bien des choses.

Conan soulagé d'avoir réglé ce malentendu soupira.

\- Cependant… - Heiji marqua une pause – Tu n'es qu'un sale chanceux, être au côté de la merveilleuse et sublime Haibara !

Heiji versa des torrents de larmes le bras devant ses yeux à la fois content et jaloux de son meilleur ami.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être jaloux, cette fille est le pire de mes cauchemars c'est une vraie brute ! En plus elle n'est pas mignonne du tout.

Heiji sourit et lui tapa à nouveau l'épaule.

\- Bonne chance mon vieux.

La pause déjeuner se termina sur le premier rayon de soleil de la journée. La suite des cours passa étonnement plus vite et Conan remarqua qu'Ai était légèrement moins maussade comparé à ce matin. Un sourire se dessina à son insu sur son visage, Ai l'ayant remarqué du coin de l'œil rougit légèrement.

Ran se situant au fond de la classe ne cessait de les regarder, avec un visage quelque peu attristé.

Kazuha s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie, le fait que quelque chose la tourmente autant n'était pas dans ses habitudes. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son amie dans cet état-là.

La fin des cours sonna, Kazuha demanda à Ran si elle pouvait dormir chez elle ce soir et cette dernière accepta sans hésiter. Elles dirent au revoir au groupe et partir de leur côté. Conan rassembla ses dernières affaires dans son sac et se dirigea en direction de son casier. Au moment de sortir ses chaussures de ce dernier, il remarqua Ai dehors la tête lever au ciel regardant la pluie tombée tout en étant à l'abri de celle-ci.

Après avoir fini d'enfiler ses chaussures, il mena ses pas vers elle, son parapluie à la main.

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? - lui demanda-t-il

\- Ouah ! - Ai sursauté suite à sa question – T-Tu m'as fait peur sale asperge !

Un silence s'en suivit avant que Conan puisse avoir sa réponse.

\- O-On vient me chercher, alors j'attends.

\- Je vois.

Seuls étaient ces mots qu'il sortit de sa bouche. Cependant il s'appuya contre le mur un peu plus en arrière et croisa ses bras après avoir posé son parapluie contre le mur près de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'attends avec toi, je ne vais pas laisser ma petite-amie attendre toute seule.

Ai voulu le frapper mais elle s'interrompit quand il pointa son doigt discrètement en direction d'un arbre un peu éloigné. Ai se figea sur place quand elle aperçu Amuro, une paire de jumelles devant ses yeux, et vêtus d'un ridicule ciré jaune pour se protéger de la pluie.

Ne voulant alors attirer aucun soupçon sur leur présumée relation Ai se mis à attendre près de Conan, les joues légèrement rouges d'embarras. Et c'est pour la troisième fois que leurs mains de lièrent entre elles, faisant battre le cœur d'Ai encore plus fort.

Nos deux protagonistes restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant qu'une voiture apparût en face du lycée. La porte arrière s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une silhouette légèrement familière à Conan.

Bien que cette personne porte une tenue plutôt masculine, le fait qu'elle porte un nœud bleu dans ses cheveux ébahit Conan.

« _C-C-Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être..._ »

Après avoir cherché du regard le long de l'établissement, cette personne nous fit un grand signe de main avec un large sourire et Ai lui répondit de la même façon.

Une fille. La personne qu'attendait Ai était une fille. Cependant ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle fille, en effet car cette fille était…

\- Ojou ! Désolé d'être un peu en retard, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps.

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas. - lui répondit Ai – Je n'étais pas seule.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est votre merveilleux petit-ami !

Conan était sous le choc devant la fille qui lui présenta un beau sourire, apparemment ravie de le voir.

\- T-Tu est…

\- Mh ? - la fille pencha sa tête avant de comprendre la situation - Voyons Kudo-kun, je suis Sera, Sera Masumi ! - annonça-t-elle fièrement.

\- S-Sera Masumi ! Mais… Mais alors tu n'es pas un garçon ?!

Les filles se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Évidemment que non ! - lui dit-elle amusée - Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense la même chose que vous ?

\- Si tu t'habillais plus féminine, plus personne ne penserait cela Masumi.

\- Mes vêtements me permettent de me déplacer amplement et me permettent aussi de sortir facilement mes armes pour vous protéger, Ojou.

« _S-Ses armes ?!_ » - pensa Conan effrayé.

Après ce petit quiproquo réglé, Ai et Masumi rentrèrent ensemble dans la voiture laissant Conan rentré chez lui, son parapluie le protégeant de la pluie tout en digérant la nouvelle des plus inattendue de la journée.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant que le quiproquo est réglé, c'est au tour de Kazuha de réconforter la pauvre Ran :(  
**_ **Mais pour cela, rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine ! :D**

 **Je remercie** Eyto - DetectiveRan008 - IrisSeko **et** Neliika **pour vos review, ça me touche beaucoup !**


	9. Osaka vs Tokyo

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 – Osaka vs Tokyo**_

Les rayons du soleil qui passaient au travers des rideaux couvrant l'unique grande fenêtre de la pièce réveillèrent la demoiselle encore à moitié endormie.

Après avoir réussi à sortir de son précieux lit, Ai se dirigea vers sa grande armoire pour choisir les vêtements qu'elle comptait porter aujourd'hui. Suite aux nombreux choix qui se portaient à elle, Ai porta ses pas en direction de sa salle de bain personnelle tout en bâillant.

Une bonne douche chaude ne se refusait gère de si bon matin. Cet instant faisait partie des seuls moments où Ai pouvait être seule chez elle et elle ne se privait pas pour les faire durer aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait.

La douche enfin finie, Ai s'habilla et se sécha les cheveux avant d'ajuster son petit ruban rouge sur le côté gauche de ses cheveux. Son sourire radieux quitta rapidement son visage quand elle aperçu Amuro en train de l'espionner pour la énième fois. Mais cette fois-ci Ai était décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il a tort et se résolut à se rendre chez Conan.

Ai prévenu son père et Masumi au moment du petit déjeuner qu'elle sortira avec Conan aujourd'hui. Amuro ayant entendu les paroles de la jeune fille qu'il considère comme sa protégée, sourit et replaça une de ses mèches.

Ai partit alors en direction de la demeure des Kudo accompagné d'Amuro et Masumi. En arrivant proche de cette dernière, l'expression d'Amuro changea radicalement.

« _Pourquoi est-il si agacé tout d'un coup ?_ » - pensa Ai étonnée.

Conan, tout en bâillant marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir aux invités ayant sonné quelques instants auparavant.

\- Bonj- Ouah ! H-Haibara ?!

Conan surpris sur le coup se mit à rougir par la suite.

\- S-Salut Darling !

« _J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu… Bizarre..._ » - pensa Conan

\- Oh ! Ne serait-ce donc pas la charmante Ai ! - déclara Yusaku arrivant par derrière le sourire au lèvres – Accompagné du second des Wolf Spider, Amuro-san, vous êtes un homme très prometteur à ce que j'ai pu entendre.

Amuro le remercia légèrement gêné mais son air agacé refit surface quelques secondes plus tard. Il se mit alors à chercher une présence dans la maison, chose de Conan remarqua du coin de l'oeil.

\- Bonjour à vous Kudo-san, cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous emprunte votre fils pour la journée ? - demanda Ai d'une des plus belles manières.

\- Au contraire c'est votre petit ami après tout – ria Yusaku – Cependant c'est dommage je n'ai qu'en ma possession qu'un seul billet pour un match de foot.

Amuro sourit alors avant de sortir par miracle un autre billet de sa poche.

\- Avec ceci vous pourrez aller voir ce match à deux sans aucun problème, n'est-ce pas avorton ?

Conan avala sa salive et acquiesça avec un mouvement de sa tête.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas attendre indéfiniment dehors, entrez donc – déclara Yusaku.

Ai s'exécuta suite à l'invitation du père de Conan, elle était en admiration face à la décoration de la maison ainsi que la gentillesse des Yakuzas. Elle atterrit alors dans le salon, un verre de thé à la main préparé par son cher et tendre petit ami en attendant qu'il se prépare.

Quelque instant suffit à Conan pour se préparer. Ai se retourna donc vers lui et écarquilla les yeux, même si c'était la deuxième fois qu'Ai le voyait dans des vêtements autres que son uniforme, ça lui faisait un petit effet et se mit alors à rougir légèrement.

\- On y va à ce match de foot ? - souri Ai heureuse.

Ai lui prit alors le poignet et l'embarqua dans sa voiture, direction de stade de foot. Arrivés à destination, nos deux adolescents étaient en admiration face à l'immense stade qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que les stades de foot étaient aussi énormes ! - s'étonna Ai.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu de stade de ta vie ou quoi ? - se moqua Conan avant de prendre un magnifique coup de poing en pleine figure.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- A-Abcholument rien.

Ai regarda autour d'elle et n'aperçut Amuro nulle part.

\- Tiens Amuro n'est plus là. - remarqua Conan.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne doit pas aimer le foot. - songea Ai – Bon et si on allait s'installer tu ne voudrais pas louper ce match.

\- Tu as raison.

Au moment où Ai et Conan entrèrent dans le stade une limousine fit son apparition et une jeune demoiselle y sortit, souriante.

C'était la première fois qu'Ai regardait un match de foot, elle ne pensait pas qu'une telle foule pouvait être aussi excitée. Les gradins d'en face, ceux sous le signe des adversaires -Osaka-, déployaient des bannières pour prouver leur fidélité. Couleur typique de la ville, rouge et jaune.

À sa gauche, son petit-ami supportait son équipe favorite de tout son cœur, visiblement enchanté d'être là. N'y aurait-il pas là une qualité ? Elle sourit à la vue de son visage si excité, à croire que c'est une coutume.

Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit son sac en prenant soin de ne pas révéler son contenu à la tête de nœud qui sautait sur place, croyant presque que ce Akagi mettrait le but. Parmi les babioles nécessaires à la journée d'une fille, elle sortit de celui-ci une casquette simple des couleurs des gradins opposés.

Sur sa tête, dans la foule bleue et blanche, une petite tache rouge apparaissait.

\- Euh… Haibara, ce que tu portes c'est-

\- J'aime porter cette casquette. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle représente l'autre équipe.

« C _e n'est pas si désagréable un match de football._ »

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signe du destin, Higo des Big Osaka s'empara du ballon. Son nom résonnait dans le stade, les cris des spectateurs le poussant à rejoindre les cages de Tokyo. Conan se désintégra quand le joueur tenta un tir.

Raté. Le gardien expulsa d'un violent coup de tête le ballon en dehors de ses cages, retombant dans l'herbe. Le coup avait été difficile à encaisser, le mobilisant au sol une poignée de secondes.

\- Et ça, c'est ta faute ! - lâcha Conan en regardant Ai dans les yeux – Retire cette casquette.

\- Tu peux rêver ! - répliqua Ai.

Elle sentit son ventre se serrer.

Gênée, elle tourna lentement la tête espérant que le garçon qu'elle accompagnait n'avait pas entendu cette demande de la part de son estomac. Visiblement trop concentré sur son match, elle soupira longuement avant de se lever.

Le regard étonné, Conan s'en aperçut un instant plus tard.

\- Ça ne va pas ? - demanda-t-il

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes toi ? - ricana Ai – Je vais juste chercher de quoi manger. Tu veux quelque chose ?

« _Elle peut faire preuve de gentillesse des fois..._ »

\- Chips et cola, je vais te donner ma part.

\- Non, c'est bon ! - coupa-t-elle en partant.

La jeune lycéenne grimpa les marches des estrades une à une, se retrouvant un instant plus tard dans le hall supérieur. Elle devait redescendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour arriver aux stands, qui vendaient pour la plupart des plats préparés à l'avance.

Hot-dog, hamburger, saucisses, ramens. Tout y était. Pour les friandises et autres garnitures en supplément, c'était celui du fond. Avec le pop-corn.

N'étant pas à la mi-temps, il n'y avait que de rares personnes faisant la queue pour acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin. C'était le moment idéal. Lorsque son tour arriva, elle commanda ce que Conan lui avait demandé, revoyant son sourire idiot dans son esprit.

Maintenant que le chef préparait les deux plateaux, elle se demandait comment faire pour ramener sans encombre ces derniers jusqu'à ses sièges. Avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à monter les escaliers sans difficulté, mais la foule si déchaînée était capable de renverser les plus imprudents. Surtout une jeune fille, pas si musclée, et d'apparence faiblarde.

« _Guenon_ » pensa-t-elle en référence à ce que Conan lui avait dit.

\- Je lui en mettrais des guenons… - répéta-t-elle en marmonnant.

La main qui s'accrocha à son sac, et son épaule plus particulièrement, la fit sursauter. C'était Ran qui l'avait reconnue, accompagnée par Kazuha.

Surprise de retrouver ses deux amies dans un endroit pareil, son visage s'illumina un instant. Elle repensait à cette soirée, normalement en couple. Au final, un groupe de quatre ne dérangeait pas tant que ça Conan. Elle l'espérait du moins.

\- Tu est venue avec Conan ? - demanda Ran – C'est dingue qu'on se croise ici.

La voir d'aussi près la fit reculer d'un pas.

Sa main qu'elle avait plongée dans son sac sera fortement un objet très précieux pour elle. Celui-ci ayant étrangement la forme d'une clé...

* * *

 _ **Je m'excuse pour ce retard, pour la peine vous aurez le droit à deux chapitres cette semaine '^'  
Un grand merci à Eyto pour son aide ;)**_

 _ **Une petite avancée dans la trame pour faire plaisir :p Et une clé, une !  
Rendez-vous dans la semaine pour la suite ! :D  
**_

 _ **Je remercie**_ Eyto _**-**_ DetectiveRan008 _**et**_ Luzzo _**pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**_


	10. Match nul

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 – Match nul**_

La main devant sa bouche, Conan laissa s'échapper un long bâillement.

\- Elle en met du temps.

Ai, reprenant ses esprits, réussi enfin à répondre à ses deux amies.

\- R-Ran, Kazuha, quelle surprise de vous voir ici !

\- Que fais-tu ici ? - l'interrogea Ran

Au moment où Ai comptais lui répondre, l'adulte qui était en charge de sa commande l'interpella. Elle se précipita alors vers lui pour emmener son plateau. Ran s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander si elle pouvait aider, bien évidemment Ai accepta.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu mangeais autant – s'exclama Kazuha – À moins que tu ne sois venue accompagnée ?

Ran se retourna vers son amie avec un air interrogateur.

\- Tu as l'œil Kazuha ! - ria Ai – En effet, il y a une part pour cette asperge.

\- « Asperge » Tu parles de Conan ? - demanda Ran un peu déçue.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs – Ai réussi à sortir leurs billets de sa poche – voilà nos sièges.

Les deux filles survolèrent les billets dans l'espoir de découvrir l'emplacement des sièges, et c'est par un hasard complet qu'elles s'aperçoivent que les leurs se trouvent juste à côté.

Kazuha donna un léger coup de coude dans les hanches de Ran.

\- Si ce n'est pas de la chance – lui chuchota Kazuha.

\- Mooh, Kazuha-chan – dit Ran légèrement gênée.

Conan trouvant qu'Ai était trop longue se dirigea vers les stands et c'est à sa surprise qu'il aperçut les trois filles discuter.

\- Je comprends mieux la raison de ta lenteur.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent de parler brusquement et se retournèrent en même temps. Quand leurs regards croisèrent celui de Conan, Ran rougit instantanément.

Après avoir aperçu la quantité de nourriture sur les deux plateaux, Conan soupira avant de s'avancer vers Ai pour lui embarqué un plateau.

\- Donne-le-moi, je vais t'aider – lui sourit Conan.

\- M-Merci – rougit Ai.

« _C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire de cette manière… Ce que j'ai vu est donc vrai…_ » - pensa Ran attristée par la scène.

\- Ahh~ J'ai un vertige~ ! – Kazuha poussa alors Ran, qui portait le deuxième plateau, vers Conan.

\- Wouah ! Fais plus attention Kazuha-chan ! - s'énerva gentiment Ran.

Conan et Ran se dirigèrent donc en direction de leurs sièges, laissant Kazuha et Ai seules.

La jeune file aux cheveux blond proposa à Kazuha de les suivre mais cette dernière lui demanda de rester un petit moment ici. Ne sachant pas pourquoi une telle décision, Ai attendit que son amie lui donne une explication, seulement la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Kazuha était une question qu'Ai ne s'attendait pas à entendre.

\- Tu sors avec Conan n'est-ce pas ? - lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard sérieux.

Ai pris aux dépourvues ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Pouvait-elle lui dire la vérité ou devait-elle lui mentir ?

Après avoir déposé délicatement les plateaux sur l'endroit leur étant destiné, Conan et Ran soupirèrent tout en se laissant abandonner dans leurs sièges respectifs.

Dans les gradins opposés, situés plus en hauteur se trouva une silhouette observa Conan surpris de le voir ici. Un second sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Quelques minutes de discussion passèrent avant que Ran n'ait le courage de lui poser la question qui lui tourmente ses esprits.

\- Dit Conan, est-ce qu-

\- Désolé pour le retard ! - lança Ai avant de s'asseoir – On a rien manqué ?

Ran, qui avait enfin trouvé le courage de lui poser la question concernant Ai se décomposa partiellement. Kazuha remarquant que l'humeur de sa meilleure amie ne s'était pas améliorée chercha alors une autre solution pour lui redonner le sourire.

\- T'inquiète pas vous n'avez rien manqué, même pas un b-

Conan fut interrompu par la soudaine excitation des supporters autour d'eux, il tourna alors la tête en direction du terrain et observa qu'Akagi, l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Tokyo marqua le premier but du match ainsi que la mis-temps.

Pris dans un élan d'excitation Conan se leva de son siège et explosa tellement de joie qu'il prit en otage le cou d'Ai autour de son bras. Sa joie se termina brutalement par un admirable coup de poing en plein visage de la part de son otage.

\- T'emballes pas trop vite sale haricot, qui te dis que ce n'est pas l'équipe adverse qui remportera ce match ?

\- Dit-elle alors qu'elle n'a jamais vu un seul match de sa v-

Conan sentit un énorme frisson dans son dos, il tourna la tête tout en avalant difficilement sa salive vers sa présumée petite amie. Elle le fusilla du regard lui présentant avec gentillesse son poing accompagné d'un doux sourire d'ange. Il s'excusa rapidement par peur des représailles.

Un téléphona se mit soudainement à sonné, c'était celui de Ran. Elle s'excusa donc et partit un peu plus loin pour pouvoir répondre à l'appel qu'elle avait reçu. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était déjà de retour.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi, ma mère à besoin de mon aide – s'excusa Ran.

\- C'est bête, on s'amusait bien tous les quatre - dit Ai un peu déçue de la nouvelle.

\- Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part et que j'ai hâte de goûter une nouvelle fois ses pâtisseries.

Ran sourit alors à ses amis tout en leur disant au revoir d'un signe de la main, Kazuha décida de la raccompagner laissant le couple seul.

\- La mère de Ran est une bonne cuisinière si j'ai bien compris ? - demanda Ai

\- Si un jour tu as la chance de goûter ses pâtisseries, tu verras qu'elle à un presque un don pour ça. La première fois que je les goûter je ne m'y attendais pas, c'était un pur délice.

\- Tu me donnes presque l'eau à la bouche.

\- Je t'emmènerais à sa pâtisserie un de ces jours.

\- Une invitation pareille ne se refuse pas ! - lui sourit-elle.

Le match repris peu de temps après leur discussion. La personne mystérieuse prit une gorgée de thé en même temps de suivre le match.

Le duel entre les deux équipes prit un autre tournant quand Higo fit face à Akagi lui accaparant le ballon. Le meilleur atout de l'équipe d'Osaka se précipita alors en direction des cages adverses dans l'espoir de marquer un but.

L'acclamation des supporters faisant face à Conan et Ai confirma cet espoir.

Malgré le fait qu'ils se trouvent dans les gradins supportant l'équipe de Tokyo, Ai sauta de joie quand le joueur nommé Higo marqua ce but. Conan remarquant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille sourit, ravi de la voir s'amuser à ce point pour son premier match.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à ce visage rayonnant de bonheur.

« _Elle peut être mignonne des fois..._ » -pensa-t-il

La soirée ce finit par un match nul. Nos deux protagonistes étant satisfaits de cette journée sortirent du stade.

\- C'était vraiment sympa comme premier match, on s'est bien amusés.

\- Je crois que c'est le meilleur match que j'ai vu jusqu'ici.

\- Pourtant c'était un match nul – s'étonna Ai.

Conan lui répondit uniquement avec un sourire, le genre de sourire qui faisait chambouler le cœur de la jeune lycéenne.

\- Il se fait tard, il vaudrait mieux que je te raccompagne.

\- Avec plaisir ! – se réjouit-elle.

Au moment où nos deux adolescents partirent dans la même direction l'un près de l'autre, une silhouette sortit du stade guidant ses pas vers une limousine. Arrivée près de celle-ci, une deuxième personne lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Je vous en prie, Ojou-sama.

\- Merci, Mary.

* * *

 _ **Notre Conan ne trouverait pas notre Ai de plus en plus mignonne ? :3  
Mais plus important, qui se cache derrière cette silhouette et cette "Mary" qui est-elle ? :o  
Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! :D  
**_

 **Je remercie** IrisSeko - Eyto **et** Red **pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**

Réponse aux reviews:

 **Red** _ **-**_ Merci ! :D _ **  
**_Moi non plus j'aime pas le foot de base xD  
Effectivement il y en a, j'essaye d'en mettre avec le moins "d'indices" possible :p


	11. Une nouvelle arrivante

**...**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 – Une nouvelle arrivante**_

Une journée de plus commença sous le soleil accompagné encore une fois de sa légère brise.

Casquette sur la tête et balais à la main, un jeune homme aidait, comme chaque dimanche un couple arrivé dans le quartier avant même que le garçon soit mit au monde.  
La rue était calme comme à son habitude. Le lycéen balayait le devant du konbini avant que celui-ci n'ouvre.

Après avoir fini cette tâche, il partit en direction de l'arrière-boutique pour faire l'inventaire des produits arrivés il y a peu.

\- Heiji-kun ! - appela la propriétaire du magasin – Peux-tu me rendre un petit service ?

Elle lui tendit un petit sac en plastique rempli de divers fruits et légumes.

\- Pourrais-tu apporter ceci à Chitaru-san ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! – lui sourit-elle.

Heiji sortir alors du konbini pour apporter ladite petite livraison et pour cela il fallut qu'il marche pendant une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver à destination. Après avoir fini cela, il reprit le même chemin cependant un petit contre temps se présenta devant lui.

Il remarqua qu'un camion fonça droit devant une jeune fille qui visiblement ne l'a pas remarqué. Ne voyant qu'une seule et unique solution, Heiji se précipita vers la fille pour éviter l'accident.  
Il l'a pris fermement par les épaules et leurs poids les entraînèrent vers le trottoir d'en face. Le camion quant à lui termina sa route dans un poteau électrique n'emportant avec lui aucune victime par chance.

Heiji se leva assez difficilement, une légère douleur lui parcoure toute la jambe droite l'empêchant de tenir debout.

Son regard se porta sur la jeune fille qu'il venait de secourir et se hâta vers elle, il semblerait qu'elle soit encore faiblement inconsciente.

\- Vous m'entendez ? - demanda Heiji en essayant de la réveiller - Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Notre lycéen désemparé ne savait quoi faire pour la réveiller, il l'a secoua légèrement pour ne pas trop la brusquer quand enfin elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Vous allez bien ?

La jeune fille ouvrant petit à petit les yeux essaya de se lever sans succès, Heiji l'aida donc à s'asseoir.

\- Que m'est-il arrivé ? - demanda-t-elle très faiblement.

\- Vous alliez être percutée par un camion alors je suis venue vous secourir – lui dit Heiji en lui prenant les mains – Vous n'avez rien de cassé ?

La fille reprit peu à peu ses esprits et remarqua les mains d'Heiji sur les siennes et rougit instantanément tout en retirant immédiatement ses mains.

\- J-Je crois que je n'ai rien, m-merci beaucoup – bégaya-t-elle – Et vous ?

\- Ah, j'ai une légère douleur dans la jambe mais je vais bien ne vous inquiétait pas – lui sourit-il.

Une femme accourue jusqu'aux deux adolescent, affolée.

\- Ojou-sama ! Pardonnez-moi de m'être absentée un instant Ojou-sama, vous allez bien ?

\- Par chance ce jeune homme m'a secouru, ne vous inquiétez pas Mary, je vais bien.

\- Je vous remercie sincèrement pour avoir apporté votre aide à Ojou-sama – s'inclina Mary.

\- C-C'est tout à fait normal.

Mary prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras et se retourna vers Heiji.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Euh... Hattori, Hattori Heiji.

« _Hattori Heiji… Ne serait-ce pas... »_ \- pensa-t-elle.

\- Merci infiniment, Hattori-san.

C'est sans savoir le nom de la jeune fille qu'Heiji retourna aidé le couple à leur konbini et la journée se termina sans nouvelles encombres pour laisser place au lendemain.

Le retour des uniformes et des cours reprit place dans le quotidien de nos lycéens. Néanmoins ce ne sera pas une journée de cours comme les autres puisqu'une nouvelle élève fut transférée.

Après avoir prévenu pour la troisième fois cette année ses élèves, la professeure principale appela la concernée.

\- Entre Ooka-san.

Les garçons de la classe étaient tous ébahis par la beauté de la jeune fille qui venait de rentrer dans la salle. Elle ne devait sûrement ne pas encore avoir reçu l'uniforme du lycéen étant donné qu'elle portait une sublime robe blanche. Elle remit en place ses quelques mèches blondes ondulées derrière son oreille et se plaça face à ses futurs camarades de classe, telle une princesse.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis Momiji Ooka, j'espère que nous allons tous bien nous entendre – sourit-elle joyeusement.

La réaction des garçons était tout à fait prévisible, se réjouissant d'avoir une nouvelle « beauté » dans leur classe.

« _Ouah, elle est magnifique_ » - pensa Ai.

« _Elle en a des plus gros que moi..._ » - s'apitoya Masumi.

Kazuha plus captivée par son livre que la seule réaction qu'elle fit soit un bâillement et Ran était contente d'accueillir une nouvelle élève qu'elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Il y avait seulement Heiji qui resta presque figé sur place quand il vu le visage de Momiji.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et un sourire envahit le visage de la jeune lycéenne qui accourut vers lui.

\- On se revoit enfin Heiji-sama ! - cria-t-elle enlaçant Heiji au cou.

Toute la classe était sous le choc. Comment Heiji connaît cette fille ?  
Malgré qu'elle soit plongée dans son livre, une légère douleur submergea la poitrine de Kazuha quand cette fille s'accrocha à Heiji et se mit tout de suite en colère.

\- Peut-on savoir pourquoi elle est si familière avec toi ? - s'énerva Kazuha inconsciemment.

\- Ah, désolé Heiji-sama j'ai tant rêvé vous enlacer de la sorte. Hum – toussa-t-elle – Laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation.

Momiji raconta alors la mésaventure qu'il lui était arrivé la veille.

\- Et depuis ce moment je suis tombée folle amoureuse de lui et j'ai décidé d'en faire mon fiancé ! - elle l'enlaça de nouveau au cou.

Heiji ne sachant quoi faire, mais étant tout de même heureux qu'une beauté pareille s'intéresse à lui finit par faire un visage d'un homme plus qu'aux anges. Seul le poing de Kazuha le fit revenir à lui.

Il finit alors par la décollé de son cou mais Momiji perdu l'équilibre, sans doute dû à un léger vertige, et commença à tombé à terre, Heiji la rattrapa à temps.

\- Tout va bien ? - s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ahh~ Que faire ? Je me suis étourdie car c'était si excitant. J'ai un corps si faible, Heiji-sama pouvez-vous m'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

N'ayant pas le temps de répondre elle l'embarqua à l'infirmerie en lui prenant la main.

\- Dépêchons-nous Heiji-sama ! - dit-elle gaiement.

\- O-Ok je viens… Mais tu vas mieux maintenant !

La colère de Kazuha se dissipa laissant apercevoir une expression qu'elle afficha que très peu. La jalousie.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Momiji s'abandonna sur un des lits tout en soupirant.

\- Merci beaucoup Heiji-sama, grâce à toi je vais beaucoup mieux ! - lui sourit-elle.

\- De rien – lui répondit-il.

Seul le silence continua la conversation.

Momiji décida de briser ce silence qui s'est immiscé entre eux en sortant une phrase qu'Heiji ne s'attendait pas à entendre.

\- Je t'aime Heiji-sama.

\- O-on s'est rencontré seulement qu'hier, c-comment peux-tu savoir que ce que tu ressens soit de l'amour ? - bégaya Heiji.

Momiji écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de laisser discerner un sourire.

« _Je suis donc la seule qui s'en rappelle..._ »

\- Mon amour pour toi ne date pas seulement d'une ridicule journée.

Elle s'approcha alors doucement de lui.

\- Il date depuis bien plus longtemps que ça.

Elle enroula doucement ses bras autour de sa taille et posa délicatement sa tête sur ton torse.

\- Cela fait maintenant dix ans que je n'aime que toi.

* * *

 ** _Momiji aurait rencontrée Heiji il y a 10 ans ?! En tous cas, Momiji semble mettre Kazuha dans tous ces états :p  
Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! :D  
_**

 **Je remercie** Eyto **et** Neliika **pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**


	12. Des souvenirs oubliés

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 – Des souvenirs oubliés**_

« _Cela fait maintenant dix ans que je n'aime que toi..._ »

\- Dix ans ? - se répéta Heiji ébahi – Comment ça ?

Momiji baissa légèrement la tête et recula de quelques pas lâchant celui qu'elle aime.

\- Serais-je donc la seule à m'en souvenir ? - lui demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête, montrant ainsi une expression attristée.

\- Je…

Le regard tendre de Momiji se plongea dans celui d'Heiji, ce qui détacha de l'oubli un souvenir lointain.

 _Promets-moi de devenir mon prince charmant le jour où je serais guérie._

Les yeux écarquillés, il se souvenait de cette époque. D'une rencontre. De cette fille.

\- Hi… Hime-chan ? - se surprit-il

La réaction de la jeune lycéenne ne fut rien d'autre qu'un immense sourire remplit de joie, elle lui sauta alors au cou ne pouvant retenir ce petit moment de bonheur.

Elle venait de retrouver son prince.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement. Les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés ainsi que le corps entouré de flamme.

\- Ka-Kazuha-chan ?!

Kazuha extrêmement irritée par la scène à laquelle elle assistait ne pu se retenir. Son poing renfermant toute sa colère arriva en plein dans le visage d'Heiji, dont celui-ci atterrit étalé comme une crêpe au fond de la salle.

\- Tout va bien Heiji-sama ? - paniqua Momiji.

Heiji, trop amoché pour donner sa réponse, répondit avec sa main montrant un signe de victoire. Momiji rassurée lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de tourner la tête vers Kazuha, lui lançant au passage un regard des plus noirs.

\- Ce n'est pas avec ta brutalité herculéenne que tu réussiras à lui voler son cœur – se moqua Momiji.

\- Pff, qui voudrait de ce pervers !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de la lycéenne fraîchement arrivée.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, Heiji-sama est mien.

Kazuha fixa d'un regard profond ce qu'on pourrait appeler sa rivale qui sortit dans le plus grand des calmes de la salle.

* * *

 _C'était il y a dix ans..._

 _C'est en escaladant les arbres afin de trouvé le plus beau des scarabées qu'Heiji, âgé de 6 ans à l'époque découvrit une grande rivière non loin de lui. Très aventureux à son âge, il se dirigea en courant vers l'endroit qu'il venait de repérer._

 _Il semblait fasciné par la beauté du paysage, des étoiles étincelaient ses yeux. L'eau d'un bleu translucide ruisselait doucement en suivant le courant, la grande cascade se situant un peu plus loin face à lui laissait s'écouler un lit d'eau douce._

 _Faisant face à cette magnifique vue, il remarqua tout de même une petite silhouette jouant dans l'eau._

 _Il s'approcha doucement, toujours le sourire au lèvres._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? - demanda-t-il._

 _La silhouette surprise sentit son pied glisser sur une pierre et tomba en arrière, par chance Heiji étant assez rapide pu la rattraper avant l'accident._

 _\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur – dit-il en la remettant sur pied – Tu es toute seule ?_

 _La petite fille assez timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas ne répondit point. Mais face au sourire du jeune garçon, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir._

 _\- Je m'appelle Heiji, et toi ? - lui sourit-il._

 _\- Mo… Momiji… - lui répondit-elle d'une voix faible._

* * *

Le décor se désintégra soudainement...

Heiji se réveilla en sursaut, donnant au même moment un coup de tête à Conan qui vérifiait si son meilleur ami était encore en vie. Suite à cela, les deux garçons mirent leur main à l'endroit de la collision, voulant apaiser la douleur.

\- Au moins t'es pas mort – déclara Conan.

\- Je suis où ? - s'interrogea Heiji

\- Tu es toujours à l'infirmerie, on t'a trouvé évanoui à terre.

La douleur derrière sa tête suite au choc contre le mur provoqué par le coup de poing de Kazuha, un peu plus tôt, refit surface.

Ai, Ran, Masumi puis Kazuha entrèrent dans la salle apportant quelques boissons.

\- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé – remarqua Ran.

\- On t'apporte ta boisson préférée et quelques biscuits pour te remettre sur pied – lui sourit Ai.

Kazuha, se trouvant plus en arrière, regarda un instant Heiji. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle tourna immédiatement la tête tout en faisant la moue.

Après avoir bien discuté et rigolé, nos amis se séparèrent petit à petit en commençant par le jeune couple suivi par Masumi et Ran.

Il ne restait plus qu'Heiji et Kazuha.

Le silence.

Très timidement une phrase sortit de la bouche de Kazuha.

\- Excuse-moi.

Heiji laissa s'échapper son fameux sourire narquois.

\- Mh~ ? Tu pourrais répéter, j'ai pas bien entendu ce que tu m'a dit~ - ironisa-t-il.

\- Excuse-moi. - rétorqua-t-elle à son tour.

\- Oh~ Tu peux donc t'excuser~ - sourit-il.

Kazuha légèrement énervé par son attitude fronça les sourcils, quant à lui il s'approcha doucement de son visage pour essayer de savoir qu'elle expression elle avait.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû-

Elle releva la tête légèrement trop brusquement, voulant avouer qu'elle avait eu tort pour le coup de poing qu'elle lui avait mis cependant elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Heiji avait rapproché sa tête.

L'impact entre sa tête et son menton ne put être évité.

La tête d'Heiji recula d'un coup se retrouvant de nouveau sur l'oreiller.

\- Ah ! - s'affola Kazuha – Excuse-moi, c'était pas voulu !

Elle se leva de son tabouret pour essayer de soulager la douleur qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Malheureusement tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, elle se cogna le pied dans le tabouret ce qui l'a fait perdre l'équilibre. Elle finit alors sa chute sur le lit, plus précisément sur l'homme au teint mat.

La position dans laquelle elle se trouvait était assez embarrassante, la tête placée entre celle du lycéen et son l'épaule gauche, torse contre torse, faisant penser à un câlin.

Les joues de Kazuha virèrent au rouge vif, embarrassé par la situation. Avec l'aide de ses deux mains, elle se releva délicatement pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. Leurs têtes se faisaient face, se regardant dans les yeux, un moment qui dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se remette debout. Mais celui-ci restera certainement gravé dans leurs mémoires.

Tous deux maintenant gêné de recroiser le regard de l'autre laissèrent le silence s'occuper de la suite.

\- J-Je vais devoir y aller maintenant – annonça Kazuha – Salut.

Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires avant de partir.

\- Attends ! Je te raccompagne !

Il sortit rapidement du lit pour suivre la jeune lycéenne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle signifiant qu'il ne devait en aucun cas la suivre. Ne voulant pas la déranger une fois de plus il se résolut à ne pas la raccompagner.

Arrivé au niveau des casiers, Heiji remarqua une silhouette adossée à l'un d'eux. Il s'en approcha donc pour savoir qui se cachait ici. La personne ayant attendu au même endroit depuis longtemps finit par sortir de sa cachette, faisant ainsi face à lui.

\- Ooka-san !

\- Je vous attendais Heiji-sama – toussa Momiji – Nous n'avons pas pu terminer notre discussion tout à l'heure.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour ainsi saisir ses mains.

\- De ce fait, j'aimerais avoir un rendez-vous en votre présence – lui sourit-elle joyeusement.

\- HEIN ?!

Souhaitant absolument une réponse positive, elle se rapprocha de plus en plus vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir sa poitrine contre lui tout en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Je vous en prie ! - supplia-t-elle.

\- D'accord, d'accord je sortirais avec toi !

\- Je savais que vous diriez oui !

Elle s'éloigna alors de lui pour rejoindre Mary qui l'attendait près de leur voiture.

\- Alors, comment est Hattori-kun, Ojou-sama ?

\- Il a bien grandi – répondit Momiji.

\- Se souvient-il de votre promesse ?

\- Malheureusement non, mais je vais tout faire pour qu'il s'en rappelle – annonça-t-elle avant de prendre sa tasse de thé.

* * *

 **Un ptit flashback pour le plaisir et une scène HeiWa pour les ptits fans :p  
** **On dirait que Conan n'est pas le seul à avoir fait une promesse :o Ahh ces garçons xD  
Rendez-vous dans deux semaines ! :D ( J'ai bien méritée une petite pause, non ? :( )**

 _ **Je remercie**_ Eyto _**-**_ IrisSeko _**-**_ Hanx _**et** _ Naekki ** _pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !_**


	13. Une journée de révision

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 –**_ **Une journée de révision**

La sonnerie de l'école retentit.

En classe, Conan soupira. Il se leva de chaise en repoussant cette dernière contre la table. Ses camarades se précipitaient déjà devant la porte pour sortir, menés par l'envie de retrouver leur liberté.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa son meilleur ami, Heiji. De toute la journée, il n'avait pas prononcé la moindre stupidité. Ni un jeu de mots malsain, pervers, ou digne d'un enfant de primaire ni une remarque soudaine inattendue.

Un bien étrange comportement.

\- Et n'oubliez pas que demain, vous aurez une interrogation sur ce qu'on a appris cette semaine, prévint leur professeur principal.

Conan devint subitement blanc. Ai, surprise, se tourna vers lui, l'air confus.

« _Merde. J'avais oublié._ »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? - demanda Ai - Ohh, tu avais oublié ce détail hein ?

\- Oui, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! - répliqua le garçon à lunettes.

Ran, témoin de la scène, tenta une approche discrète. Poussée par Kazuha qui la regardait avec des yeux de démons, la jeune étudiante s'élança vers le garçon qu'elle aimait, toujours sous l'influence de la timidité.

\- On pourrait faire une soirée révision, un groupe si vous voulez. - proposa-t-elle.

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise.

Mais encore fallait-il trouver l'endroit pour l'organiser. Chez Heiji ? Non, c'était trop bordélique. Chez Momiji ? Non, trop luxueux. Chez... Ran ? Conan secoua la tête, ne voulant plus y penser.

\- Chez toi, Ai ? - osa-t-elle.

La concernée recula de dix mètres plusieurs gouttes de sueur ruisselaient le long de son visage, poussant tables et chaises sur son chemin.

\- Je-je... - balbutia-t-elle - Désolé, mais en ce moment... on déballe encore des cartons, donc ce n'est pas possible !

« _T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse..._ » - pensa Conan

\- Pourquoi pas chez notre cher Conan~ ? - déclara Heiji avec un air stupide.

Ai et Ran tendirent l'oreille, comme si l'idée donnée les intéressait grandement.

\- Personnellement, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients si tout le monde est d'accord.

Nos deux intéressées levèrent leur main à la hâte en guise d'une réponse positive, Kazuha y voyait une chance pour rapprocher sa meilleure amie de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Peu importe le lieu - Momiji prit d'assaut le bras de son bien aimé - du moment que je suis près de mon Heiji-sama~ !

Le regard de Kazuha foudroya celui de Momiji, enlaçant un Heiji ayant l'air gêné tout en étant presque aux anges.

Le lieu des révisions ainsi désigné, notre groupe d'amis se mit en chemin vers la demeure de Conan. Sur la route, ils passèrent d'abord par un konbini afin de prendre de quoi assouvir leur faim.

Arrivé à destination, Conan posa les sacs remplis de nourritures et de boissons sur la table de sa chambre.

\- Je reviens, je vais chercher des verres.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider ! - déclara Ran tout en se précipitant vers Conan.

Fidèle à soi-même, Ran ne manqua pas de faire un faux pas, l'amenant ainsi à tomber vers l'homme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse, qui l'a rattrapa de justesse.

\- Tout va bien Mouri ?

\- Ahah, que je peux être maladroite, pardonne-moi Kudo-kun. - rigola-t-elle embarrassée.

Ai ayant assisté à la scène, comme les trois autres, baissa légèrement la tête l'air attristé.

« _Il n'a pas changé..._ » - pensa-t-elle, la main tremblante.

Elle finit par s'asseoir autour de la table, rejoignant ainsi le reste du groupe qui dévorait déjà ce qu'il venait d'acheter il y a peu. La faim ayant pris sans doute le dessus.

Le vent emporta les quelques pétales de cerisiers qui restait de ce dernier, l'été se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Encore quelques semaines à tenir et les vacances d'été allaient enfin arriver.

Mais avant cela, nos lycéens devaient passer par la redoutable étape des examens trimestriels.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes là, sans vous j'aurais été mal ! – sourit Conan.

\- J'essayerais de faire de mon mieux pour t'aider, Kudo-kun. - répondit Ran lui souriant en retour.

Nos deux amis s'aimant sans le savoir l'un l'autre arrivèrent au niveau de la cuisine.

Ran le regarda avec hésitation. Elle fit un pas, rassemblant son courage pour lui poser enfin cette question qui l'a tourmentait depuis maintenant longtemps. Elle tendit sa main pour saisir le bas de la chemise de Conan.

\- Mh ?

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle lâcha enfin sa chemise.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je… - elle serra sa main droite sur son autre main – Cela fait longtemps que je voulais te poser cette question…

Ses mains tremblèrent par peur de la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

Nos quatre autres amis patientèrent encore dans la chambre. Ils avaient sorti tout le nécessaire pour réviser tous ensemble, il ne manquait plus que le concerner.

Ai avait le regard porté sur l'extérieur qu'elle pouvait contempler par la fenêtre à sa droite. Kazuha et Momiji s'envoyaient des étincelles devant Heiji qui essayait de les calmer.

\- Ils en mettent du temps. - lâcha Ai blasée – Je vais voir ce qu'ils font.

\- La cuisine se trouvera sur ta gauche au second couloir – lui indiqua Heiji.

Elle le remercie et se dirigea tout en bâillant vers la pièce en question.

« _C'est assez calme pour une maison de Yakuza…_ »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avança vers son objectif, elle aperçut deux silhouettes. Elle voulut les interpeller mais l'attitude de Ran captiva son attention. Elle revint alors sur ses pas pour se cacher derrière le mur.

Ne sachant pas s'il pouvait lui dire la vérité ou non, Conan avala difficilement sa salive.

« _Que faire ? Dois-je dire toute la vérité à la fille que j'aime ou bien lui mentir ?_ »

Conan chercha désespérément quoi lui répondre, mais fini par faire un choix.

\- Qui voudrait sortir avec ce gorille ?

Sans même connaître le début de leur discussion, Ai ressenti un énorme pincement au cœur. Son dos glissa le long du mur finissant ainsi sa chute assise à terre, anéanti par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux pour couler le long de ses joues.

Elle s'aida de ses mains pour se remettre debout puis elle commença à marcher très doucement avant de courir les larmes aux yeux.

\- J-Je vois…

\- Je la vois seulement comme une amie, même si elle me déteste. – avoua-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent alors en direction de la chambre pour commencer les fameuses révisions. Conan remarqua néanmoins quelques gouttes d'eau au coin du mur. N'y faisant pas plus attention il continua sa route pour enfin arriver à sa chambre.

\- Nous revoilà ! - annonça Ran.

Elle déposa alors le plateau où ils avaient posé les verres un peu plus tôt et les placèrent face à chacun. Après s'être installé, notre groupe commença les révisions.

Chacun excellent dans des matières différentes s'aidant ainsi les unes les autres. Tous révisant dans la joie et la bonne humeur, seule Ai essayait avec difficulté de cacher sa souffrante douleur que lui avait infligé les paroles de Conan.

Les heures défilant à une allure folle, nos six amis soufflèrent tous en même temps.

\- Je sens qu'une pause se mérite.

Momiji toujours accroché au bras de son prince regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

\- Il est déjà si tard ? - s'étonna la princesse – Moi qui aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec Heiji-sama.

Elle fit un grand sourire avant de tourner sa tête vers ce dernier pour ainsi lui donner un baiser sur la joue en guise d'au revoir.

\- Je vous revois demain, Heiji-sama~ !

Ses joues virèrent au rouge étincelant, très surpris par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ran et Conan étaient stupéfaits face à la scène quant à Kazuha, des flammes se dessinèrent une fois de plus dans ses yeux. Elle s'empressa de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, se leva soudainement avant de diriger son regard colérique vers Heiji.

Ce dernier s'attendant à recevoir un coup, recule de plusieurs mètres prenant Conan comme bouclier. Heureusement pour lui, il en échappa.

Ran se dépêcha de rattraper son amie, sachant ce qu'il pouvait arrivé à la ville quand elle était dans cet état.

Il ne restait donc que Conan, Heiji et Ai dans la pièce.

Le silence.

Heiji voyant la situation fit mine de regarder l'heure sur son portable et s'exclama qu'il devait rentrer car il devait travailler. Laissant ainsi le faux couple seul.

Le silence.

Le regard vide d'Ai n'avait pas décroché la fenêtre depuis la pause. Conan l'avait remarqué mais ne savait que faire.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu la mettre dans cet état-_ »

La réponse à sa question lui est venue instantanément. Il n'y avait qu'une seule cause à son changement brutal de comportement.

 _\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que par hasard... tu sortirais avec Haibara-san ?_

 _\- Qui voudrait sortir avec ce gorille ?_

« _Elle a entendu notre conversation… Alors ces gouttes d'eau sur le sol c'était… »_

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille. Une larme qui était retenue depuis tout ce temps.

* * *

 **Ran a enfin pu avoir la réponse à sa question D:  
Cependant, comment Conan va-t-il réparer son erreur ?  
Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! :D  
**

 _ **Je remercie**_ Eyto _**-**_ Naekki _**-**_ IrisSeko _**et**_ Le docteur watson _ **pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**_


	14. Une douleur involontaire

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 – Une douleur involontaire**_

La douce brise et les rayons du soleil disparurent peu à peu, laissant place à la pluie.

Que faire ? Comment s'y prendre ?

Tant de questions auxquelles Conan n'avait, pour le moment, aucune réponse.

« _Je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état..._ »

Voulant réparer ce qu'il avait causé, Conan se leva et se dirigea vers Ai. Il acheva ses pas derrière elle, regardant son dos. Il bougea sa main, hésitant d'abord mais poursuivit son geste. Sa main se rapprocha doucement de son épaule, ayant pour but de la réconforter.

Quand sa main toucha enfin son épaule, Ai eu un sursaut. Elle essuya la dernière larme qui dessina la forme arrondie de sa joue, avec sa manche. Elle se retourna vers lui, toujours assise les yeux humides et ses paupières inférieures légèrement rouges.

Le regard de Conan devint soucieux à la vue de ces larmes. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il enleva sa main de son épaule.

Les gouttes de pluie serpentaient le long de la vitre, le bruit de ces dernières se faisant entendre, notamment sur le toit. Le bruit de l'aiguille des secondes qui passaient résonnait dans la pièce.

Ai prit une grande inspiration puis une longue expiration se fit entendre pendant un instant. Elle appuya sa main à terre pour s'aider à se relever délicatement. Après s'être mis debout faisant face à Conan la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser ses yeux, elle lui tourna le dos tout en replaçant une de ses mèches qui cachait ses yeux derrière son oreille puis serra les poings.

Le silence semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser. Qui devait parler le premier, elle ou lui ? Ses yeux humides et rouges lui faisaient étrangement de la peine, un pincement au cœur qui le dérangea l'ombre d'un instant.

\- Je suis… désolé – avoua-t-il - J'étais gêné à sa question, et j'ai répondu sans faire attention à ce que j'ai dis…

\- Parce que tu ne savais pas que j'étais là ? - demanda Ai, essuyant ses yeux avec la manche de son pull.

Sa gorge se serra. Conan avait du mal à lui parler.

\- Non… et je ne le pensais pas… vraiment.

Dans son regard, Ai pouvait ressentir un sentiment de désolation. Cette émotion se reflétait dans ses réponses. Il avait l'air sincère.

Sur le point de répondre tout en avançant d'un pas en sa direction, elle se figea lorsqu'un claquement assourdissant résonna dans la résidence. Presque un tremblement de terre vint secouer les deux adolescents, manquant de faire chuter au sol la jeune fille.

Par la porte encore ouverte, Conan distingua en une fraction de seconde ce qui ressemblait à une porte d'entrée. Il l'avait déduit, mais l'état dans lequel elle se retrouva au bout du couloir ne permettrait pas de le confirmer.

\- OJOOOOOOOOOU ! - Hurla Amuro en entrant lentement – Amuro est venu vous délivrer de vos ravisseurs. Kidnapper des enfants, je savais les Yakuza horribles mais à ce point.

Yusaku sortit de nulle part, rejoint par le faux couple. Il remonta simplement ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air surpris. Voir sa porte d'entrée en miettes contre son mur bâti par ses hommes il y a bien des années le déchirait de l'intérieur. Une veine battait sur son front.

« _Là, ça craint._ » pensa Conan, choqué.

\- Du calme, du calme ! - apaisa son père en mimant le geste de ses mains. - Ils ne sont venus que pour réviser avec un groupe d'amis.

Amuro semblait toujours énervé.

Sa main se glissa au niveau de sa ceinture. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'une arme devait y être cachée, préalablement installée là à l'abri des regards en cas de besoin.

Ai voulut raisonner le second de son clan mais des bruits de pas l'en empêcha.

Lent, comme si le temps s'était figé autour de lui, Shûichi descendit les marches des escaliers, tout en bâillant avant de prendre son air sérieux. Tooru se désintégra, retirant sa main de l'endroit de son arme pour la serrer discrètement. Comme un dégoût.

Akai salua Yusaku et s'approcha d'un pas lent vers Ai, qui écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait qu'Amuro ne s'entendait absolument pas avec lui, mais jamais elle n'avait pu avoir les explications qu'elle aurait souhaité entendre. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, comme il lui avait si souvent répété.

\- Rien de cassé ? - s'assura Shûichi. - Des portes qui virevoltent à travers les couloirs, c'est peu courant, et je dois veiller à ce que la petite amie de Bocchan n'ai rien.

\- N-Non je vais bien ! - répondit Ai - Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi !

Elle effectua une légère courbette pour les saluer. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa rapidement Conan légèrement en retrait, avant de sortir de la maison sans dire un mot.

\- Vous venez Amuro ? - insista-t-elle - On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Amuro quitta les lieux en grognant avant d'adresser à Shuichi son renommé regard haineux que tant de personnes, malheureusement plus de ce monde pour en témoigner, ont pu y avoir droit.

Quand Ai et Amuro disparurent de leurs champs de vision, des tonnes de questions se propageaient dans l'esprit de Conan. Son attention s'étant portée sur le comportement des deux adultes dont l'un laissait ressortir une haine envers l'autre, qui à première vue ne date pas de la vieille.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer entre ces deux-là..._ »

La nuit tomba rapidement et notre jeune lycéen curieux n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour s'endormir, épuisé par la journée qu'il venait de passer. Elle passa terriblement vite, et le bruit de la pluie réveilla le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Il porta un coup d'œil sur son portable afin de connaître l'heure et s'étira pour mieux se réveiller. Il se vêtit de son uniforme rapidement comme à son habitude et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Conan était doué, c'était de faire la cuisine. Depuis qu'il savait manier correctement les ustensiles, il cuisinait pour tout le clan chaque matin et soir. Cela lui procurait un plaisir chaque jour.

« _Un jour peut-être que Ran cuisinera à mes côtés.._ » - pensa-t-il en s'imaginant la scène avec son air idiot.

Une dernière pincée de sel et poivre et Conan prit sa louche qu'il rapprocha plus près de son visage pour y goûter son plat.

\- C'est prêt ! À table ! - cria-t-il aux membres du clan Shuji.

Tous se précipitèrent pour déguster les succulents plats du talentueux fils du boss. Conan balaya du regard la pièce dans le but de chercher la personne à qui il voulait parler. Ne la trouvant pas il demanda à l'un des gars présents devant lui.

\- Dis, tu ne saurais pas où est Akai ?

\- Mh ? - il avala la part de pâtes qu'il venait d'entamer avant de lui répondre – il me semble qu'il soit sorti faire une course un peu plus tôt.

« _Une course… ?_ »

Akai non pas vêtu de son kimono qu'il portait habituellement mais d'une tout autre manière marcha d'un pas lent vers un endroit où il se rendait chaque année. Depuis maintenant bien trop d'années.

\- J'y vais !

\- Passez une excellente journée, Bocchan ! Et bonne chance pour votre examen ! - répondirent plusieurs membres.

« _J'espère avoir le temps de me faire pardonner correctement cette fois-ci..._ »

Il arriva non loin du lycée quand il aperçut Heiji se faire agresser par la très élégante Momiji qui lui sauta au cou, sans doute pour lui dire bonjour. Ne voulant pas être mêlé à cela, Conan fit mine de n'avoir rien vu en portant son regard sur son portable.

\- Bien le bonjour, Heiji-sama~ !

\- S-Salut…

\- Concernant notre rendez-vous, je vous attendrais Dimanche à 9h devant le parc d'attraction, ne soyez pas en retard~ !

Elle lui envoya un baiser de par sa main et parti toute rayonnante vers la salle de classe sans laisser le temps à Heiji de lui donner sa réponse.

Conan arriva peu de temps après au niveau du portail de l'établissement, Ran et Kazuha arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Ran lui souhaita le bonjour avec son plus beau sourire qui faisait chavirer le cœur du jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir le voir.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure sur son portable, la sonnerie allait bientôt retentir et toujours aucune trace d'Ai.

« _C'est bizarre, elle arrive toujours à cette heure-ci normalement…_ » - s'inquiéta Conan.

Il l'attendit encore quelque instant, le début des cours se rapprochant de plus en plus. Il regarda en direction du lycée un petit moment puis de nouveau sur son portable.

« _Raah, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je vais en cours ou bien..._ »

La sonnerie retentit.

« ... _Ou bien devrais-je aller vérifier à son domicile ?_ »

* * *

 _ **Bim. Chapitre en ligne D:  
Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir publié le jour convenu :( **_

**_Un sacré dilemme pour notre Conan, saura-t-il faire le bon choix ? :o  
Rendez-vous Dimanche ! (promiiis~)  
_**

 ** _Je remercie_** Le docteur watson ** _-_** Namie-V ** _-_** Eyto **_et_** Bleading **_pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !_**

* * *

 ** _Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont votés pour ma fic, élue meilleure fic 2017 et meilleure romance, merci infiniment pour vos votes !_**

 ** _Vous êtes tous des cinglés ! xD_**


	15. Un choix inopportun

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 –**_ **Un choix inopportun**

Le son indiscret de la sonnerie du lycée finit par se réduire au silence.

Kyoko, le professeur principal demanda à ses élèves de tous s'asseoir après avoir fermé la porte de la classe derrière elle. Quelques secondes suffire aux élèves pour parvenir à leur place respective. Comme toutes journées de cours, elle commença par savoir qui était présent ou non, elle appela donc chaque élève les uns après les autres et tous lui répondirent.

\- Bien – lança-t-elle en fermant son livre – Tout le monde est présent seulement Kudo et Haibara manque à l'appel.

Nos quatre amis se regardèrent confus.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas présent alors que peu de temps auparavant il se trouvait devant l'établissement ?

Ran tourna la tête vers leurs tables non loin devant elle avant de baisser la tête et de serrer ses mains entre elles, inquiètes.

« _Pourvu qu'il ne leur ai rien arrivé de grave..._ »

Le vent souffla face à lui ne facilitant pas sa course. Jetant quelques coups d'œil sur son portable lui affichant l'adresse où vit Ai, qu'il avait demandé il y a peu à Masumi par message.

Il était maintenant à mi-chemin de chez elle et il n'avait toujours pas de réponse au message qu'il lui avait envoyé. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse de sa part.

« _Raah, moi qui comptais m'excuser convenablement, il faut toujours qu'elle complique la situation._ » - marmonna-t-il.

À bout de souffle, il s'arrêta pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Les mains sur les cuisses, il essuya les nombreuses gouttes de sueur qui se trouvait sur son visage et la chaleur du soleil n'arrangeait pas les choses.

D'après le plan il serait à quelque pâté de maisons, il pouvait reprendre doucement sa course mais cette fois-ci marcher était amplement suffisant. Au moment de tourner pour enfin arriver dans la rue en question, il tomba sur Masumi qui revenait, probablement d'une supérette en vue des nombreux sacs qu'elle portait.

\- Sa...Salut – lui dit-il encore essouffler – Besoin d'aide ?

\- Oh, salut ! - lui sourit-elle en retour – Ah, ça ne serait pas de refus.

Elle lui tendit donc quelques sacs et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux à la demeure d'Ai.

Arrivé devant ladite maison Conan en perdit ses sacs, choqué de l'immensité de la demeure. La « _maison_ » ressemblait plus à un château ou un palace. Il savait qu'elle était la fille du boss des Wolf Spider, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était si riche pour acheter ce genre de… demeure.

\- Allons-y !

\- Ah… Euh… O-Oui ! - balbutia Conan.

Il se sentait tellement petit face à ce terrain gigantesque.

* * *

De l'eau coulait sur le bloc de pierre sombre et les gouttes ruisselant vers le sol tombaient sur ce dernier. Ce geste qu'il faisait chaque année le même jour était le 10e comme celui qu'il faisait avec ses mains. Accroupie devant le bloc de pierre, où était gravé le nom du mort, Akai tendit la main pour allumer l'encens puis il joignit ses deux mains qu'il posa devant son torse et ferma les yeux.

Il resta comme cela un certain moment avant de se remettre debout et de rouvrir les yeux. Un très léger sourire mélancolique se dessina discrètement sur son visage mélangé à un regard anéantit qu'il ne montrait uniquement ici. Tant de regrets remontaient en lui quand il venait ici , si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il en partait une petite larme réussissait à s'échapper de son nid jusqu'à atteindre le sol.

* * *

Conan se trouvait maintenant devant la porte de sa soi-disant petite amie, cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il essayer de trouver ne serait-ce une once de courage pour arrivé à posé sa main sur la poignée.

« _Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, trouve du courage bordel !_ » - se répéta-t-il.

Ce n'est seulement après s'être mis une claque que sa main bougea enfin. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à ouvrir la porte délicatement comme si il ne voulait pas réveiller la demoiselle qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Après avoir un espace suffisamment grand entre la porte et le mur, Conan y passa sa tête pour regarder où pourrait se trouvait Ai dans la pièce qui devait sans doute être sa chambre, en vue de la disposition de la pièce.

\- Ha-Haibara ? - tenta Conan.

Aucune réponse, démoralisant notre lycéen à lunette. Il entra alors complètement dans la pièce fermant ainsi la porte. Aucune trace d'être humain dans cette pièce, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il déambula lentement dans la chambre, examinant chaque objet et meuble qui se trouvait là. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre vu l'ampleur de la maison, la pièce est tout aussi grande.

Certains objets piquaient sa curiosité et lui en faisait apprendre davantage sur la personnalité d'Ai. Notamment la magnifique collection de peluches posées près de son lit ou plusieurs bibliothèques remplis de mangas et de jeux vidéos, on pouvait même apercevoir quelques figurines de personnages d'animes un peu cachés à l'arrière.

« _Eh bien, on en apprend des choses dans la chambre d'une fille..._ »

À cette pensée, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage amusé. Il continua d'admirer les nombreux objets pour savoir ce qu'il pourrait découvrir de plus sur elle. Cependant il n'avait pas fait attention à un certain détail.

Ne l'ayant pas remarqué ni entendu la silhouette ouvrit délicatement la porte. La personne fredonnait les yeux fermés, comme à son habitude. C'est au moment ou elle ferma la porte qu'elle se rendit compte qu'une deuxième personne de trouvait dans la pièce. Elle tourna la tête, tel un robot pour connaître qui c'était.

Quand elle s'aperçut que la personne en question était un homme, qui plus est de son âge et dont le visage lui était extrêmement familier Ai se figea sur place.

\- Que-Que-Que-Que fais-tu là ?! - lui demanda Ai en le pointant du doigt tremblant comme un automate.

Conan ne pu répondre à la vue dont Ai lui offrait, il était totalement choqué. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir assister à une telle scène.

\- Pou-Pourquoi t-t-tu te balades dans ce-cet accoutrement ? - la questionna Conan plus qu'embarrassé.

Leurs visages étaient complètement rouges aucun des deux jeunes innocents ne pouvait bouger tellement ils étaient embarrassés par la situation. D'un côté on trouvait Conan vêtu de son uniforme et de l'autre Ai vêtu uniquement d'une serviette cachant seulement sa poitrine jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses.

Malheureusement pour Ai, son cauchemar était très loin de se terminé car par la plus grande des malchances, le nœud de la serviette se défit. Le peu de peau que cette dernière pouvait cacher se dévoila petit à petit. Les yeux d'Ai s'écarquillèrent encore plus et des larmes d'embarras se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle essaya de rattraper rapidement la serviette mais rien à faire, il était trop tard.

Conan quant à lui n'eut pas le temps de poser ses mains devant ses yeux car il s'envola jusqu'au fin fond de la pièce. Le sang qui giclait de par son nez ne pouvait provenir que de deux choses, soit par le terrible coup de poing provenant de la jeune fille soit par la splendide scène qu'elle lui avait offerte.

\- Ne me regarde pas, pervers ! - lança Ai rouge écarlate.

Elle ramassa ensuite sa serviette tombée à terre pour le renouer autour d'elle et repartie en trombe dans sa salle de bain personnelle, en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé.

La tête au sol, le dos contre le mur et les jambes en l'air, telle était la position dans laquelle se trouvait Conan. Après avoir essayé de se remettre correctement, autrement dit assit convenablement Conan se frotta délicatement le nez qui avait eu la chance d'avoir rencontré le poing d'une jeune femme des plus pures.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû sécher les cours… - marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

* * *

 ** _J'ai tenu ma promesse ! :D_**

Conan à le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pas possible ! xD  
J'espère quand même qu'il pourra s'excuser comme il le souhaite xD  
Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !

 ** _Je remercie_** Eyto **_-_** Naekki **_et_** Liliine **_pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !_**


	16. Excuses acceptées

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 – Excuses acceptées**_

Le silence était roi dans la salle de classe, les élèves tous concentrés sur leur feuille d'examen. Ran quant à elle s'inquiétait surtout pour l'absence de ses deux amis que de savoir la note qu'elle obtiendra aux devoirs d'aujourd'hui.

Du côté de Momiji, sa feuille d'examen était déjà remplie. Elle passait les dernières vingtaines de minutes à observer le panorama que pouvait lui offrir la fenêtre à sa gauche, sans pour autant avoir un air idiot. On pouvait même distinguer quelque goutte de bave tombant de sa bouche, elle devait sans aucun doute penser à son prince charmant qui se trouvait deux rangs devant elle.

Un soupir, n'exprimant nullement la patience de Conan en train d'attendre la jeune demoiselle qui doit sûrement se vêtir de vêtements propres. Déambulant dans la chambre, il effectuait d'innombrables aller-retour devant la porte de la salle où Ai avait décampé.

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes, Ai ouvrit enfin la porte signifiant qu'elle pouvait désormais se montrer devant lui sans aucune gêne ni embarras.

Sans le vouloir, les joues de Conan se s'étaient teinte de rouge. Même s'il avait quelque peu l'habitude de la voir porter des vêtements autres que l'uniforme du lycée, son visage montrait encore que cela lui faisait tout de même un petit effet.

\- M-Me voilà… - déclara Ai encore gênée.

Elle marcha en direction de son lit pour s'asseoir et ainsi pouvoir écouter le pourquoi de sa venue chez elle, qui plus est dans sa chambre.

\- D-Donc, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? - lui demanda-t-elle – Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir-

\- Te prévenir ?! J'ai pas arrêté de le faire le temps que je vienne ici ! Tu ne m'as même pas répondu une seule fois ! - cria-t-il en guise de réponse.

Ai se leva d'une traite commençant elle aussi à s'énerver.

\- Quel culot ! Comment je suis censée savoir que tu allais venir aujourd'hui ?! Surtout que c'est un jour d'examen !

\- Raison de plus pour savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas au lycée !

Ai se tût instantanément.

Elle ne fit que baisser la tête et ses muscles se décontractèrent laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il avait raison sur ce point. Mais était-ce vraiment une bocxxnne idée de lui dire pourquoi elle n'était pas venue aujourd'hui ?

Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais ne put sortir le moindre mot, son cœur et sa raison avaient trouvés un accord lui faisant savoir que le moment n'était pas encore venu pour lui révéler le pourquoi du comment.

Conan comprit au comportement de son amie qu'elle n'allait pas lui donner d'explications. Il se calma doucement finissant par se gratter le derrière de la tête.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas m'énerver – avoua-t-il – Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je suis venu, même si au départ je comptais le faire au lycée.

Ai releva progressivement la tête suite à ces paroles, intriguées.

\- Je voulais venir m'excuser auprès de toi… concernant hier… - essaya-t-il de dire – Je sais que ce que j'ai dit ne pourra être retiré mais je tenais vraiment à ce que tu saches une nouvelle fois que les paroles que tu as entendues, je ne les pensais pas le moins du monde.

Il commença à s'agenouiller au sol avant de s'incliner pour présenter ses excuses les plus sincères.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé !

Ai était toute confuse elle ne savait que faire devant un Conan qui était devant elle incliné.

\- K-K-Kudo – bégaya-t-elle – R-Relève-toi voyons, c-c'est embarrassant.

\- Tant que je ne saurais pas si tu me pardonnes, je resterais dans cette position – déclara-t-il – Je ne veux pas perdre une amie précieuse alors que je l'ai blessé sans le souhaiter comme un imbécile !

À ces mots, Ai posa ses mains devant sa bouche ne pouvant contenir sa joie mélangée à des larmes. Elle les essuya quelques secondes après et tendit sa main à Conan.

\- Relèves-toi maintenant – sourit-elle avec des perles aux coins de ses yeux – Je te pardonne idiot d'asperge.

Il se leva donc prenant la main de son amie comme appuis et lui sourit en retour.

« _Vous voyez Ojou, même s'il vous brise le cœur involontairement il viendra toujours vous le réparer..._ » - pensa Masumi accoudée au mur extérieur de la chambre - « _Vous devriez être la première à le savoir pourtant, vous qui le connaissez si bien depuis ce temps..._ »

La sonnerie de la demeure interrompit ce moment.

\- Mh, qui cela peut bien être ? - se demanda Masumi.

Elle se dirigea alors en direction de la porte d'entrée. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle découvrit qui était la personne mystérieuse qui venait d'arriver. Elle lui ouvrit la porte puis lui souhaita la bienvenue.

Avant de lui indiquer l'endroit où la personne pouvait trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, elle lui attrapa le bras pour lui parler en privé.

\- J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose qu'Ojou ne doit pas savoir – elle lui fit alors un clin d'œil.

Ai et Conan sortit de la chambre après avoir essuyé les larmes de joie ainsi qu'avoir reprit leurs esprits. Cependant ils ne pensaient pas tomber sur une connaissance ici.

\- M-Mouri ?! - s'étonna Conan.

La concernée se retourna perplexe suite au son de la voix masculine qu'elle connaissait si bien.

\- Kudo-kun ? Q-Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Ah… Euh… J-J'étais inquiète pour elle alors je suis venue m'assurer que rien ne lui était arrivé.

\- Oh, je vois… On est venu pour la même chose alors ! – lui sourit-elle.

\- Ah mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais très bien ! - les rassura Ai en agitant ses mains devant elle.

\- Je suis rassurée alors, je me suis beaucoup inquiétée quand seuls vos noms manquaient à l'appel. Mais de savoir que finalement vous allez bien, surtout toi Haibara-san, ça me soulage.

\- Ai - annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Ran - Tu peux m'appeler Ai si tu veux !

\- D'accord… Ai-chan !

Elles se mirent à rigoler entre elles, contentes d'avoir pu atténuer les inquiétudes de Ran et d'avoir pu nouer de nouveaux liens entre elles.

\- Ah oui ! Je voulais aussi vous parvenir la date des rattrapages aux examens. Ils auront lieu dans trois jours.

\- Dans trois jours…

\- Cela veut dire…

\- Oui… Il faudra que vous révisiez encore un peu pendant le début des vacances d'été !

Nos deux absents aux examens lâchèrent un énorme soupir, dépités par la nouvelle que venait de leur annoncer Ran.

\- Ojou, Kudo-kun… Fight ! - lança Masumi les encourageant.

\- Si vous avez encore besoin d'aide je ferais tout mon possible pour vous aider. - renchéri Ran souriante – On pourra même reformer un groupe d'étude, qu'en dites-vous ?

Masumi acquiesça avec un grand sourire déclarant même qu'ils pouvaient tous venir étudier chez Ai. Cependant cela n'a pas l'air de bien emballé la concerné, ne voulant pas laisser découvrir qu'elle était fille du boss d'un gang, mais l'accord venait d'être décidé et elle ne pu dire un seul mot.

« _Raaah, c'est mauvais ! Il faut absolument que je trouve comment leur cacher ça…_ » - paniqua Ai.

\- Bien alors rendez-vous ici demain alors ? - lança Conan.

Tous acquiesça de la tête sauf Ai qui paniqua intérieurement, elle emporta même Conan un peu plus loin pour lui faire parvenir son affolement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? - chuchota-elle – Je ne leur est pas dit que ma famille est remplie de gangsters !

\- Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça ?

\- Bien sûr que ça me dérange ! À cause de ça je n'ai pas pu me faire d'amis !

Conan posa son pouce et son index sous son menton et réfléchit un instant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, laisse-moi faire ! - lui sourit-il.

* * *

 ** _Conan a put s'excuser, Ran est rassurée mais nous avons une Ai paniquée xD  
_** _ **Néanmoins le chapitre suivant se concentre sur le merveilleux couple HeiMiji (et une Kazuha sauvage apparemment) :p  
**_ _ **Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !**_

 _ **Je remercie**_ Naekki _**-**_ Eyto _**et**_ Ana-Suyra _ **pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**_


	17. Rendez-vous au parc d'attraction

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 – Rendez-vous au parc d'attractions**_

C'est d'un air extrêmement sérieux que Momiji scrutait les innombrables tenues qu'elle avait posées sur son lit afin de choisir la tenue parfaite pour la journée qu'elle attendait avec la plus grande impatience qui soit. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une trentaine de minutes que la princesse se trouvait face à son lit, index et pouce posés sous son menton en pleine réflexion.

Finalement, c'est une jolie robe à manche longue de teinte orangée ainsi qu'un collant de couleur noir le tout orné d'une fine ceinture. Elle admira une dernière fois sa tenue dans le miroir et afficha un grand sourire avant de filer en direction du rendez-vous.

C'était la journée idéale pour un rendez-vous galant.

8h45, tel était l'heure affichée sur sa montre. Encore quinze minutes à attendre et son prince charmant et la journée parfaite qu'avait organisée Momiji dans les moindres détails pourront enfin débuter.

« _J'espère que je ne le décevrais pas !_ » - s'encouragea-t-elle.

Adossé au lampadaire planter devant l'entrée du parc jetant de nombreux coups d'œil sur sa montre, l'excitation de retrouver Heiji pour elle toute seule montait au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait.

L'heure du rendez-vous était maintenant dépassée, voilà que son prince avait dix minutes de retard. L'inquiétude et la déception se mélangèrent et Momiji commençait à s'impatienter.

« _Peut-être qu'il a eu un contre temps et qu'il arrivera plus tard ? Oui c'est sans doute ça… Il a dû aider une vieille dame à traverser la rue !_ » - essaya-t-elle de se rassurer.

Une heure de retard. Le sourire de Momiji se dissipa au fil des minutes qui défilaient. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa montre.

« _Il ne viendra pas..._ »

C'est la tête baissée que Momiji commença à marcher dans la direction opposée du parc. Celle qui se faisait une joie de cette journée, la voit maintenant comme une journée aussi nuageuse et pluvieuse qu'avant.

Les cris, les rires et les sourires dans les allées du parc se faisaient de moins en moins entendre.

De la sueur dégoulinait le long de son visage, sa respiration était aussi rythmée que le bruit de ses pas pendant sa course. Aussi essoufflé qu'un athlète qui vient de terminer une course, Heiji arriva devant l'entrée du parc. Après s'être enfin arrêté pour reprendre son souffle, il essuya l'eau qu'avait rejetée son corps avec sa manche.

\- M...Merde… - réussit-il à sortir – J'espère qu'elle est encore là… Si seulement j'avais son numéro…

Il leva la tête pour essayer de repérer Momiji dans le peu de foule. Sa tête tourna de gauche à droite dans l'espoir de la trouver, chose qui arriva quand son regard se porta au niveau du parking.

Momiji s'arrêta net quand elle sentit une main s'accrocher à son épaule. Elle tourna doucement la tête, peut-être dans l'espoir de voir la tête de son prince mais la réalité était tout autre. C'était seulement un adulte lui redonnant le mouchoir qu'elle avait fait tomber il y a peu.

Elle le remercia comme il se devait et soupira. Au moment de repartir ses yeux s'écarquilla quand elle aperçut, pour de vrai cette fois-ci la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle aime depuis 10 ans.

Des larmes de joie se créèrent légèrement puis elle se dirigea en sa direction à toute allure.

\- HEIJI-SAMAAA ! - cria de joie Momiji.

Comme à son habitude elle lui sauta au cou, heureuse de voir qu'il ait tenu sa promesse. Après avoir faire une dizaine de tours accrochée à son cou, Momiji prit d'assaut son bras pour l'embarqué à l'intérieur du parc.

\- Allons-y, Heiji-sama ! - lui dit-elle gaiement.

\- O-Oui !

Elle courut vers le parc, dirigeant ses pas vers le grand huit. Son bonheur au plus haut, Momiji se retourna vers Heiji, faisant ainsi virevolter sa robe dévoilant le haut de ses cuisses. Heiji ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la vue que lui avait offerte la jeune fille et s'empressa de tourner légèrement la tête.

\- Commençons par le grand huit ! - annonça Momiji avec le plus grand des sourires.

De la voir ainsi s'amuser autant fit sourire instinctivement Heiji, qui marcha alors vers elle. Arrivés à ladite attraction, ils prirent place dans les deux sièges leur étant attribués.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aimais le grand huit – s'exclama Heiji.

Surprise d'abord, Momiji lui afficha un sourire en guise de réponse. L'équipe en charge de l'attraction demanda aux personnes dans le wagon s'ils étaient tous prêts et tous levèrent la main pour acquiescer puis le wagon démarra la seconde qui suivit.

Comme tout grand huit, une longue montée leur faisait face. Arrivé en haut de celle-ci, le wagon s'arrêta quelques secondes. Pendant ce laps de temps, Momiji posa sa main sur celle d'Heiji dont ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir car au même moment le wagon descendit à vive allure la grande pente.

La tête d'Heiji ressemblait un peu à celle du célèbre tableau _Le cri,_ à croire qu'il n'aimait pas trop ce genre d'attraction. Ses cris de regrets se mélangèrent à ceux de joie des autres personnes présentes dans l'attraction. Il put ouvrir avec difficulté ses yeux et de voir le large sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille assise à ses côtés le fit rougir.

« _Elle est plutôt mignonne quand elle s'amuse comme ça..._ »

L'attraction finit, Heiji sortit de son siège les jambes tremblantes comme des feuilles.

\- Ahla~ Heiji-sama aurait-il eu peur ? - le taquina Momiji.

\- P-Pas d-du t-tout ! - se défendit-il.

Elle reprit son prince par le bras et lui fit un baiser sur la joue par surprise.

\- Vous irez tout de suite mieux après ça, Heiji-sama ! - lui chuchota-t-elle.

Suite à ce baiser, Heiji posa immédiatement sa main à l'endroit où les lèvres de Momiji ont touché sa joue, devenue rouge comme l'ensemble de son visage.

Le carrousel fut la prochaine attraction, un passage obligé d'après la princesse Momiji. Tous deux côte à côte chacun sur un cheval le sourire aux lèvres, Heiji s'amusait tout autant de Momiji. Le second passage obligé étant l'étonnante salle d'arcade qui avait été installée il y a peu de temps dans le parc. La princesse entraîna son prince jusqu'aux UFO catchers, afin qu'il puisse attraper la peluche tant désirée par Momiji.

\- Je sais que vous pouvez l'attraper, Heiji-sama ! - sourit-elle joyeusement.

Face un visage d'ange, il ne pouvait refusé sa demande. Il remonta donc ses manches et mit une pièce dans la machine afin d'attraper la peluche convoitée. Après ne nombreux essais sans résultat, Heiji l'attrapa enfin.

\- Yosh ! Attrapé ! - acclama-t-il.

\- Je savais que vous pouviez l'attraper, Heiji-sama !

Il sortit la peluche de la machine et au moment de tourner sa tête pour la lui donner, il sentit quelque chose de doux sur ses lèvres. Il ne fallait pas chercher très loin pour savoir que Momiji venait de lui donner un baiser, et cette fois non pas sur la joue mais sur les lèvres de son tendre aimé.

\- Voici ta récompense – lui sourit-elle en s'approcha de son visage – Je vous aime, Heiji-sama.

\- M-M-Merci… - rougit-il intensément.

« _Ce n'est pas notre premier baiser, Heiji-sama..._ »

Après ce petit moment de tendresse, ils prirent une petite pause dans un des nombreux stands du parc pour se rafraîchirent un peu.

Momiji ayant tout préparé, leur table était composée seulement d'un grand verre d'une boisson glacé qu'il pouvait déguster d'une seule paille en forme de cœur avec deux embouts. Heiji gêné de la situation réussit tout de même à apprécier la boisson qu'elle avait commandée.  
Momiji quant à elle, profita au maximum de ces instants avec lui.

Alors qu'il appréciait leur moment de détente, un frisson parcourra le dos d'Heiji.

« _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._ » - s'inquiéta-t-il.

* * *

 _ **TADAAA ! Un rendez vous en deux parties pour le plaisir ! :D  
**_ _ **Je me demande ce qui peut bien donner des frissons à Heiji D:  
**_ _ **Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !**_

 ** _Je remercie_** IrisSeko _**-**_ Bleading **_et_ ** Eyto **_pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !_**


	18. Anniversaire surprise

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17 – Anniversaire surprise**_

Ran qui regardait son visage reflétant dans la vitre du café où elle avait rendez-vous, replaça ses quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient éparpillées pendant sa course. Il lui fit à peu près une bonne vingtaine de secondes pour s'apercevoir que la personne avec qui elle avait rendez-vous s trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle se figea telle une statue et entra dans la café en imitant la marche d'un automate. Le visage complètement rouge d'embarras, Ran s'assit face à Conan non pas gêner, mais plutôt béat face à la scène que lui avait offert la fille qu'il aime depuis le collège.

\- B-B-Bonjour, K-Kudo-kun ! - balbutia-t-elle la tête baissée.

\- Y-Yo Mouri ! - sortit Conan après avoir repris ses esprits.

Heureusement que la serveuse du café arriva assez vite pour prendre leur commande, sinon le silence aura été le troisième invité à la table de nos deux jeunes amoureux secrètement l'un de l'autre. Ran commanda son dessert préféré, un éclair à la framboise et Conan un simple café au lait.

Rien qu'à la première bouchée de sa pâtisserie, la lycéenne était comme sur un nuage ce qui fit sourire Conan.

« _Ahh~, j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment..._ » - se réjouit-il - « Dire qu'il s'est enfin exaucé... »

\- Donc Kudo-kun, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Mh ? Hein ? À propos de quoi ?

\- Moh~ Kudo-kun ! - exprima Ran tout en faisant la mue – Je parle du cadeau pour Ai-chan, tu aurais une idée ?

\- A-Ah~ !

Il réfléchit alors un petit moment, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu voir dans la chambre de la concerner. Les peluches, les mangas, les figurines tout lui revint en tête, sans oublié le petit accident. Il se secoua la tête pour oublier au plus vite.

\- Tout va bien Kudo-kun ? Tu es tout rouge. - s'inquiéta Ran.

\- Ah… Euh… O-Oui ! - Conan toussa légèrement avant de continuer – Concernant le cadeau, j'ai peut-être une idée.

Ils finirent ce qu'ils avaient commandé puis Conan emmena Ran à l'endroit où ils pourraient trouver un cadeau parfait pour leur amie. Par chance, le centre commercial qu'il avait en tête ne se trouvait non loin du café. Ils déambulèrent entre les différents magasins comportant de nombreux objets dont les filles raffolent en ce moment.

À la vue de tous ses objets et babioles, Ran ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Si elle n'était pas venue uniquement pour trouver un cadeau pour Ai, l'idée de s'acheter un petit souvenir n'aurait pas été de refus. Cependant son portefeuille ne lui permettait pas cette envie.

Les yeux de Ran s'arrêtèrent sur un petit carnet ressemblant à un petit journal, de plus les stylos assortis étaient tout aussi mignons. Elle sourit et prit ce qu'elle venait d'admirer.

« _J'espère que ça lui fera plaisir !_ »

Conan se trouvait dans une tout autre boutique, hésitant depuis maintenant cinq minutes pour finalement prendre celui qu'il avait remarqué en premier. Il retrouva Ran à l'endroit où ils devaient se retrouver après avoir fait leurs achats.

\- Tu as trouvé un cadeau ? - demanda Conan.

\- Oui, j'espère qu'il lui plaira ! - sourit Ran en retour.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, hésitante. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Conan commença à sortir du centre commercial, mais il fut retenu par un léger poids lui tirant sa veste en arrière. C'était la main de Ran. Il s'arrêta donc pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Je… - hésita-t-elle – J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose…

Conan fit un mouvement de la tête en guise de réponse positive puis suivit la jeune fille, intriguée. Après un petit moment de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un lieu se situant derrière des maisons et immeuble.

\- Wouah ! - s'exclama Conan devant la vue magnifique de la ville qu'il avait devant lui.

\- J-Je viens souvent ici pour me vider la tête – elle laissa un blanc le temps de rejoindre Conan à la barrière – Personne d'autre n'est au courant pour cet endroit.

Une brise vint faire danser les cheveux de Ran qui se tourna face à l'homme qu'elle aime, le sourire aux lèvres. Conan écarquilla les yeux suite aux paroles de la jeune fille.

\- Ce sera un secret rien qu'entre nous… - sourit-elle – Conan-kun…

Le temps si figea pour nos deux lycéens. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps pour que Ran se sente extrêmement gênée par ce qu'elle venait de dire inconsciemment.

\- Ah ! Euh… C-C'est assez gênant de t'appeler par ton prénom, Kudo-kun – rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

\- Mouri ?

Elle inspira et expira lentement avant de sortir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui montrer. Elle plongea sa main dans son sac puis elle y sortit un petit objet qui fit réagir Conan. C'est accroché à une petite chaîne que Ran dévoila une clé.

\- Il y a 10 ans, j'ai fais la connaissance d'un garçon lors d'un voyage avec mes parents. On jouait beaucoup ensemble et au moment de se dire au revoir… J'ai le souvenir d'une promesse où le garçon avait un pendentif et moi une clé…

Conan posa alors sa main sur son pendentif, dubitatif.

\- Mouri… Se pourrait-il que… tu sois la fille avec qui j'ai fait une promesse il y a 10 ans ?

Au moment où Ran voulut répondre, le téléphone de Conan sonna.

« _Raah ! Pourquoi c'est au moment où je pourrais enfin avoir des réponses qu'on m'interrompt !_ » - grogna-t-il intérieurement.

Il répondit à l'appel qui venait de Masumi, elle voulait qu'il se dépêche de venir avant que la fête ne commence. Ils s'exécutèrent donc et pris le premier train en direction de chez Ai. Cela leur prit une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Ils retrouvèrent Kazuha qui arrivait au même moment et Masumi les attendait au portail de la demeure, ou palais d'après notre cher Conan.

\- Ahla ? Hattori-kun et Ooka-san ne sont pas là ? - s'interrogea Masumi.

\- Ah… J'ai cru entendre qu'ils devaient se retrouver au parc d'attractions aujourd'hui. - dévoila Conan.

Suite à cette déclaration, Kazuha ne resta pas insensible à l'envie d'aller saccager leur rendez-vous. Elle prit en main son portable simulant un SMS et trouva une excuse parmi les milliers qu'elle avait en stock, elle donna donc son cadeau à sa meilleure amie Ran et s'éclipsa en vitesse.

Il ne restait plus que Conan et Ran comme invité.

Des pas de chaussures à talon se firent entendre, c'était Ai qui se dirigea vers le portail. Cependant arrivé près de celui-ci elle se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu-Qu-Qu… Que faites-vous là ?

\- Salut Ai-chan, Joyeux anniversaire ! - lui annonça Ran joyeusement.

\- Ah Ojou ! J'ai voulu vous faire une surprise alors je les ai invités en secret ! - lui expliqua Masumi.

De nombreuses gouttes de sueur envahissent le visage d'Ai, paniquée. Conan comprit se qu'elle pensé à la vue de son expression

« _Comment je vais faire, ils ne savent pas pour les gangsters !_ » - s'affola-t-elle.

Conan lâcha un petit soupir puis se dirigea vers son amie.

\- Hé Mouri ! Au fait les parents de Haibara sont…

Ai se releva instantanément suite à ça et poussa un cri de panique, des frissons lui parcourant tout son corps. Elle finit par trembler accroupie, les mains sur ses oreilles ne voulant pas entendre la réaction de Ran

\- Des gangsters ? - demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Au Japon ils sont plus appelés « Yakuza ». - lui expliqua Conan.

\- Ohh~ Alors tu es ce genre de fille riche ? - s'exclama Ran faisant face à Ai – C'est cool ! Ça veut dire que tu es pareille de Kudo-kun !

« _Hein ?_ »

Ai resta sans voix. C'était la première fois que des amis acceptaient la situation de sa famille. Elle se releva alors lentement.

\- Tu vois, il n'y avait pas de quoi pas paniquer – répliqua Conan.

Ai lui lança un regard boudeur tout en le remerciement intérieurement, rougissant un peu.

Tout le monde suivit Masumi après avoir éclairci le métier du père d'Ai. Elle les emmena dans une assez grande porte, dévoilant sans aucun doute une gigantesque salle. Leurs pensées s'avérant correctes quand Masumi ouvrit ce qui leur faisait obstacle pour entrer dans ladite pièce.

\- Voici donc la salle où la fête va se dérouler.

À l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit entièrement, les membres du gang Wolf Spider tirèrent sur une petite ficelle ce qui fit jaillir pleins de confettis sur la tête d'Ai, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très surprise. En effet, vu qu'ils faisaient la même chose tous les ans.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE OJOU ! - crièrent tous en même temps.

\- Vous avez 16 ans maintenant, que le temps passe !

Pendant que tous les membres du gang radotent, Amuro sortit de nulle part pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux chers invités en commençant par Ran, qui le remercia avec toute la politesse possible. Néanmoins son expression changea du tout au tout quand il aperçut Conan, un sourire sadique se dessina alors sur son visage.

\- Oh ! Oh là ! N'est-ce pas notre fameux Kudo que voilà ? - ricana-t-il s'approchant de son visage – Je suis certain que notre cher Kudo à apporter un cadeau magnifique ! Je suis embarrassé de donner mon cadeau maintenant.

« _Ah… Ah… Ah…_ »

Ran se dirigea vers Ai pour lui donner son cadeau qu'elle avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt ainsi que celui de Kazuha, parti pour « une urgence ». Ai lui prit donc le cadeau qu'elle lui avait tendu et les ouvrit. Elle y découvrit un carnet et des stylos assortis ainsi qu'un livre de la part de Kazuha.

\- Oh ! Il ne fallait pas ! Merci Ran ! - lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Amuro remit en place une mèche tombant sur son front.

\- À mon tour ! Il ne sera peut-être pas aussi extraordinaire que celui de Kudo, mais regardez.

Il prit dans ses deux mains une gigantesque nappe blanche qui se trouvait sur son fameux cadeau et la tira vers lui pour le dévoila au grand public.

\- Acceptez ce cadeau s'il vous plait, Ojou ! C'est un excellent modèle de luxe, rien que pour vous ! - montra-t-il les bras grands ouverts

\- Je n'ai pas le permis, alors je n'en ai pas besoin. - lui répondit de but en blanc Ai.

Amuro se décomposa sur place, telles des cendres s'envolant au vent.

\- Et maintenant à Bocchan ! Montrez-nous comment votre cadeau est extraordinaire ! - s'excitèrent les membres du gang.

« _Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme pression pour offrir un cadeau..._ »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et avança vers sa fausse petite amie. Rougissant d'embarras il lui tendit le petit sac dans lequel il avait caché son cadeau.

\- Bon, Joyeux Anniversaire ! Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire, mais bon…

Elle sentit ses joues chauffées et devenir rougeâtre. Son cœur battait à la chamade rien qu'à l'idée qu'il lui avait acheté un cadeau. Elle prit lentement le sac en question et attrapa le contenu qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit une petite peluche d'un mignon petit panda roux, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son immense peluche qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

C'était pour elle un trésor, car cette peluche était le premier cadeau que lui avait offert sa mère qu'elle n'a pas revue depuis 10 ans.

Rien que de penser à elle, des larmes vinrent se déposer sur le visage d'Ai. Les membres du gang se précipitèrent sur Kudo le menaçant d'avoir fait pleurer la fille du boss qu'ils chérirent tant, sans oublier Amuro qui était prêt à le tuer sur place.

Ai repris assez vite ces esprits et essuya ses larmes. C'est alors qu'un rire vint résonner dans la pièce, c'était celui d'Ai.

\- Il est génial, je l'adore ! Merci, Conan.

« _Conan… ?_ » - pensèrent Ran et Conan instinctivement.

\- OJOUU ! POURQUOIII ?! - pleura Amuro.

Ai regarda Conan et lui dévoila son plus beau sourire ce qui fit un certain effet au jeune homme qui sentit ses joues rougir.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, c'est cadeau._** ** _(Je précise que chapitre se passe dans la même journée que le chapitre d'avant ^^)  
_** ** _  
Un chapitre surprise pour mes lecteurs et surtout pour souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire à mon Loulouw que j'aime ! :D  
Rendez-vous Dimanche pour la suite du rendez-vous !  
_**

 ** _Je remercie_** Eyto **_-_** Naekki **_-_** Neliika **_et_** Namie-V ** _pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !_**


	19. Rendez-vous chamboulé

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18 – Rendez-vous chamboulé**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre heures qu'Heiji et Momiji profitaient des innombrables attractions qu'offrait le parc. Après une pause bien méritée, nos deux jeunes lycéens se contentèrent uniquement de se balader entre les diverses allées.

Peut-être parce que Momiji avait remarqué que son prince ne savait plus où se mettre qu'elle avait décidé de se calmer et resta seulement à ses côtés sans lui saisir le bras ni même lui sauter au cou. Chose qui intrigua Heiji.

Le fait qu'elle montre autant sa bonne humeur, qu'elle se donne autant concernant son amour pour lui et qu'elle n'abandonne pas, ce serait mentir s'il disait qu'il n'appréciait pas toutes ses choses chez elle. Même si de temps à autre elle peut être quelque peu excessive, elle reste tout de même attachante. Rien que de penser à ça, un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Heiji.

Au moment où il voulait s'approcher un peu plus d'elle, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas comme d'habitude. Fait qui s'avère se confirmer quand il vit le corps de Momiji s'abandonner lentement en direction du sol. Il l'a rattrapa de justesse, très inquiet.

\- Hime-chan ! - cria-t-il.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ces mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche. Comme si des souvenirs étaient réapparus à la surface. Comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette scène.

C'est dans les bras de son prince que la chère princesse essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais en vain. Son corps l'abandonna, l'emmenant ainsi dans les bras de Morphée pendant un certain temps. Temps qui dura seulement quelques secondes pour elle.

Se souvenant qu'elle s'était évanouie dans une allée remplie de monde, voilà qu'elle se réveille dans une pièce aux murs et plafonds blancs, allongée dans un lit plutôt confortable. Ses yeux s'ouvrir très lentement et avec difficulté, le flou devenant de plus en plus net. La pièce était d'un calme à faire froid dans le dos, Momiji se trouvait donc seule.

Le rideau entourant le lit dans lequel elle était bougea sur sa gauche, dévoilant ainsi une jeune infirmière venant vérifier son état. Cette dernière sourit quand elle aperçut que Momiji était désormais réveillée et s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler.

\- Bonjour jeune fille, comment vous sentez-vous ? - lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Hésitant dans un premier temps, Momiji lui répondit doucement qu'elle allait mieux. Cependant ses yeux montraient de l'inquiétude, sans doute car son prince n'était pas à ses côtés. Mais l'infirmière le remarqua rapidement et la rassura avec le sourire.

\- Si vous cherchez votre petit ami, il vous attend dehors.

À ces mots Momiji était soulagée et son cœur s'apaisa. La jeune femme lui prit alors sa température qui était maintenant redevenue normale et qui par la suite lui informa de faire attention pour éviter un nouveau vertige. Elle l'aida alors à se relever et l'emmena jusque-là sortie.

Arrivé dehors Momiji aperçu Heiji assit sur un banc en train de l'attendre, la tête baissée et les mains entrelacées sur son front. Ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué, elle n'hésita pas à lui faire peur comme font tous les enfants en imitant les fantômes. Malheureusement pour elle son plan fut un échec car ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'Heiji s'était à son tour endormi, dans une position peu confortable et que peu de personnes pourraient reproduire. Elle se rendit compte de cela quelque instant après puis se résolut à s'asseoir près de lui, posant ainsi la tête du jeune homme sur ses cuisses tout en replaçant ses quelques mèches rebelles.

Non loin de là, une silhouette cachée derrière un arbre les observait en silence.

Son bonheur affiché par un sourire se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser place à un regard plus triste, mélancolique. Tout en caressant doucement les cheveux de l'homme qu'elle aime, elle laissa s'échapper un long soupir.

\- J'aimerais que cet instant puisse durer pour toujours… - dit-elle attrister – malheureusement il ne le sera sans doute jamais…

La silhouette bougea lentement son bras pour placer sa main près de son cœur comme si elle ressentait un certain pincement à l'écoute, dans l'ombre de ses mots.

L'homme endormi ouvrit délicatement les yeux mais ne comprenant pas comment ce dernier est installé, il ne fit aucun mouvement. Ne l'ayant nullement remarqué Momiji rapprocha son visage de celui d'Heiji.

\- Je vous aime Heiji-sama, je suis folle de vous – elle l'embrassa alors sur le front avant de continuer – Et ces sentiments resteront à jamais gravés dans mon cœur.

Le cœur d'Heiji se mit à battre à la chamade, celui-ci ne pouvait résister au charme et aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre et encore moins à la douceur du baiser.

Le soleil révéla peu à peu les ombres des lycéens grandissant de plus en plus jusqu'à que ce dernier épouse la montagne au loin, laissant ainsi la lune et les milles et une étoile décorer le ciel.

* * *

Conan se réveilla d'une longue nuit de sommeil, s'étirant difficilement et entendant malheureusement ses os craquer. Quelle agréable et horrible sensation à la fois, mais ce rituel matinal était nécessaire.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Nouvelle journée. Nouveau début de semaine. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il sortait avec Ai ? Il ne savait même plus compter les jours, tant cela paraissait long.

Le jeune boss sorti une demi-heure plus tard. Il s'était habillé d'un short de bain. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous à la plage, pour un barbecue de midi et une journée de vacances et de repos bien méritée. Sur le calendrier, il cocha une nouvelle case blanche, attendant impatiemment la sortie de classe prévue pour le mois de décembre. Ils ne savent pas encore où ils vont partir mais l'excitation est déjà au rendez-vous.

On sonnait à la porte.

Ce devait être le groupe d'amis. Fin prêt, Conan bâilla une énième fois et ouvrit la porte. Subitement, son comportement changea, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée. Ran sourit affectueusement, Kazuha a ses côtés.

La jeune fille tapa de son coude la hanche de sa meilleure amie avec un rire moqueur.

\- M-Mouri ! - s'exclama Conan - Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils nous attendent sur place... - répondit-elle en jouant avec ses doigts - Tu nous accompagnes ?

Depuis une autre pièce, Akai fronça les sourcils en observant la scène avec une attention particulière.

Conan serra son sac à dos et quitta les lieux, saluant les membres de son clan très discrètement et rapidement, se jetant à l'horizon pour une promenade de santé plutôt courte. Une nouvelle demi-heure de marche.

Kazuha laissant une énième chance à sa meilleure amie de se rapprocher de lui, resta en retrait bouquin à la main comme à son habitude. Un petit sourire pouvait se distinguer quand elle observait nos amoureux se parler. Elle remarqua cependant une certaine atmosphère entre eux, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose que Ran ne lui avait pas confié.

Arrivés à la page, les deux lycéens saluèrent leurs camarades. Ai, Heiji, Momiji et Masumi. Ces deux dernières comparaient déjà leur tour de poitrine, le garçon manqué étant totalement gêné.

Elle criait pour être secourue. La seule réaction des autres étant de rire.

« _Tiens, il n'y a pas cette femme étrange avec elle._ » pensa Heiji.

\- Yo Conan ! - salua-t-il - Quelle journée fantastique au pays des femmes sexy. Voilà un vrai bon lundi !

Kazuha manqua de le cogner.

Le son des vagues s'affalant sur le sable chaud fit sourire Conan.

Une belle journée s'annonçait.

* * *

 _ **ENORME Merci à Eyto pour m'avoir aidé ! D:**_

 _ **Je m'excuse encore pour ce retard d'une semaine T^T  
Je vais sans doute prendre une pause jusqu'à la fin du mois (sauf si d'ici là j'arrive de nouveau à écrire :( )  
Rendez-vous donc au prochain chapitre !  
**_

 _ **Je remercie**_ Eyto _**-**_ Red _**-**_ Naekki _**et**_ Leiina _**pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !  
**_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 **Red** _-_ Mercii ! Les trames avancent petit à petit dans pas mal de chapitres :p  
Obligé le cadeau xD Oui mais dans combien de teeeemps D:


	20. Une sortie à la plage

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19 –**_ _ **Une sortie à la plage**_

Appréciant l'air doux qui se dégageait de la plage, Conan prit une grande inspiration avant de retrouver tout le monde un peu plus loin.

Il lui fallut à peine une demi-seconde pour que son regard se porte sur l'élégante tenue que portait Ran. Un joli deux-pièces, de la même couleur que l'énorme étoile brillant dans le ciel légèrement, caché par une veste blanche ouverte qui soulevait ses plus belles formes.

La trouvant incroyablement mignonne dans cet ensemble son nez ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un filet de sang.

Ran, gênée de se montrer dans cette tenue devant Conan, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et essaya de se cacher le plus possible avec ses bras.

Reprenant ses esprits, le lycéen s'avança vers elle pour la complimenter. Ai qui assista à la scène regarda en sa direction lui faisant la moue.

« _Tu pourrais au moins regarder par ici aussi… Idiot… »_ \- pensa-t-elle

Son souhait s'exauça dans l'instant T. Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il la regarde, elle détourna rapidement sa tête sans le vouloir. Conan, quant à lui, posa sa main sur sa nuque en baissant légèrement sa tête les joues rosées.

Le pervers de service ayant déjà son grand sourire idiot, reluqua les poitrines généreuses des filles de la plage sans oublier celles de Ai, Ran et Momiji, qui avec amusement les mets bien en évidence pour son futur mari.

Quand son radar s'arrêta sur celle de Kazuha, son sourire s'effaça prenant un air plus que sérieux tout en avançant vers elle. Il posa alors sa main sur son épaule avant de sortir:

\- Ne t'en fais pas, si tu veux je connais une excellente marque de lait parfaite pour toi.

Les légendaires flammes de l'enfer jaillissent autour de Kazuha serrant avec férocité son poing. Elle le propulsa de toutes ses forces vers l'horizon le faisant atterrir dans l'immense océan qui leur faisait face. Momiji, quant à elle, était plié de rire.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Heiji revint sur le sable comme une bouteille échouée, Momiji se précipita vers lui pour lui faire du bouche-à-bouche afin de le réanimer. Elle prépara alors ses douces lèvres avant de les approcher doucement de celles de son bien-aimé. Malheureusement pour elle, au dernier millimètre Heiji recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait pu ingurgiter à sa figure. Ce fut au tour de Kazuha de rire à pleine dent.

Suite à cette petite guéguerre, le calme reprit le dessus et les filles se décidèrent à aller se baigner. Elles coururent toutes les cinq vers la mer excitée de pouvoir enfin profiter de leur été à la mer. Arrivé dans l'eau, Ai pris le ballon qu'elle avait coincé entre son bras et ses hanches dans ses mains. Le sourire aux lèvres, les filles se mirent alors en rond pour pouvoir se faire des passes.

\- Que rêver de plus quand tu as à la chance de pouvoir observer de telles déesses en maillot de bain ! - sorti Heiji avec son sourire débile, jumelles à la main.

Conan assis sous le parasol observa avec attention le corps de Ran inconsciemment. Ai le remarqua avec sa vue digne d'un aigle et réussie à lui balancer le ballon en pleine figure, ce qui le fit tomber en arrière.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès~ - ricana Ai tout en courant vers lui.

Elle récupéra le ballon avec un sourire forcé avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Si tu l'as mate une nouvelle fois, je te tue. - lui murmura-t-elle avec le sourire.

Conan terrorisé avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça avec un mouvement de tête. Ai rejoint aussitôt les filles pour continuer à s'amuser ensemble. Conan resta immobile regardant alors les crabes passer près de lui par peur qu'un gorille lui fasse mordre la poussière.

\- Dis Heiji, tu pourrais me passer à boire ? - demanda Conan - Heiji ?

Il regarda alors autour de lui pour constater que son meilleur ami n'était plus là.

\- Bon sang, où est-il encore aller se fourrer… - soupira-t-il.

Du côté de la mer, les filles avaient arrêté de jouer au ballon pour faire chacune ce qu'elle avait envie les divisant ainsi en trois groupes. Ai et Masumi s'amusaient à faire la course, Momiji se prélassait sur son matelas gonflable et Ran et Kazuha s'envoyaient gentiment de l'eau l'une sur l'autre.

Cependant on pouvait apercevoir une ombre dans l'eau s'approcher de ces dernières. Aucune des filles ne l'ayant remarquée, elle continua sur sa lancée se rapprochant alors de plus en plus d'une des filles.

Cette ombre qui n'était nul autre que ce pervers d'Heiji, ricana en avançant vers sa cible dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. En effet son seul objectif étant de pouvoir contempler les belles pêches que pouvaient lui offrir les jeunes filles s'amusant dans l'eau.

Ran fut la première à remarquer l'ombre et n'hésita pas à prévenir Kazuha qui se trouvait tout près d'elle. Cette dernière se retourna donc et vu son incroyable intelligence elle comprit immédiatement qui était la personne qui se cachait derrière cette ombre. Elle put alors apercevoir son visage qui était en train de baver devant le bas de son dos.

\- Ohh~ je me demande à qui peut appartenir cette magnifique vue~ ! - commenta Heiji sous l'eau.

Elle craqua alors ses doigts avant d'attraper le jeune lycéen pervers par le maillot pour le renvoyer près de Conan, remplissant au passage sa bouche pleine de sable.

\- Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille avant de mourir. - lui conseilla Conan

Après une bonne heure passée dans l'eau, les filles reviennent vers Conan et Heiji pour pouvoir se sécher et profiter du soleil. Elles prirent alors chacune leur serviette respective s'installant côte à côte. Bien évidement Ai protégea le corps de Ran des griffes de Conan en s'installant près de lui, le regard noir. Ou alors est-ce une excuse pour pouvoir être près de lui, qui sait.

Masumi ramena le nécessaire pour que tout le monde se rafraîchisse avec cette chaleur digne d'une journée d'été. Toujours dans la bonne humeur, Masumi proposa aux filles de protéger leur peau du soleil avec de la crème solaire. Kazuha étala alors la crème sur le dos de Ran et Ai sur celui de Masumi. Momiji, quant à elle, défit son haut de maillot de bain, s'allongea sur sa serviette, prit en main le tube de crème solaire et regarda son futur mari avec un regard pour le moins séducteur, voire pervers.

\- Heiji-samaa~ Pouvez-vous m'aider à étaler la crème solaire sur mon dos~ - demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

Le cœur d'Heiji rata un battement, il avala avec difficulté sa salive avant de se diriger vers la jeune lycéenne pleine de vie. Il sortit la crème du tube d'abord sur sa main avant de l'étaler sur le dos de Momiji. Ses mains tremblantes approchaient le dos en question, avant de s'arrêter un frisson lui parcourant le dos. Il regarda alors en direction de Kazuha, par chance elle n'avait pas entendu les paroles de Momiji et parlait avec Ran. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de sa bouche, il pouvait continuer ce dont il avait tant rêvé.

Il étala alors délicatement le liquide sur le merveilleux corps de Momiji, cette dernière avait beaucoup apprécié.

\- Comme je le pensais, vous avez les mains douces Heiji-sama. - souriait-elle.

Heiji rougit involontairement faisant passer ses mains remplies de crème sur les hanches de la demoiselle, chose qui la fit pousser un petit cri.

\- Nyaa~ Je ne vous savez pas aussi audacieux Heiji-sama~

Heiji se sentit légèrement gêné, Momiji étant la seule femme qui le faisait autant rougir et avec qui il avait du mal à répliquer. Il enleva alors ses mains de son dos signifiant la fin du « massage », elle renoua donc par la suite son haut.

Elle le prit par le bras pour le énième fois depuis son arrivée, à la différence qu'aujourd'hui elle portait uniquement un maillot de bain, sa poitrine se faisait plus ressentir.

\- Je vous remercie, Heiji-sama - lui susurra-t-elle tendrement avant de lui sourire.

Au beau milieu de tout cela se trouvait Conan qui ne savait où se mettre avec à sa droite les filles qui s'étalaient la crème solaire à tour de rôle et à sa gauche le couple gênant.

« _Je me demande ce que je fais ici… »_ \- pleura-t-il.

Ai le remarqua du coin de l'œil, elle chercha alors une idée de jeu où tout le monde pourrait participer. Cependant son ventre décida autrement et se mit à grogner, désirant de la nourriture, elle se mit à rougir instantanément. Conan l'entendit et tourna la tête vers elle puis se mit à rire.

\- Bonne idée, je commençais à avoir faim moi aussi ! - lui sourit-il - Je vais chercher de quoi manger pour nous faire un bon barbecue.

\- Je viens avec vous Ichijo-san ! - déclara Masumi.

Ils se mirent donc en route vers les nombreux stands que proposait la plage.

* * *

 _ **La suite tant attendue ! (avec une semaine de retard, d'ailleurs je m'en excuse D:)**_

 _ **Pour je ne sais quelle raison j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, pour une fois que je rigole en écrivant un chapitre xD**_  
 _ **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout comme moi ! :)**_  
 _ **Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour déguster un délicieux barbecue ! O/**_

 _ **Je remercie**_ Naekki _**-**_ IrisSeko _**-**_ Eyto _**et**_ Leiina _**pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**_ _ **  
**_


	21. Au clair de lune

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20 – Au clair de lune**_

Se baladant entre les nombreux stands et magasins, Conan et Masumi cherchaient une bonne quantité d'ingrédients pour le barbecue. Chacun de leur côté pour faciliter la tâche, Masumi scrute avec attention la qualité des légumes d'un marchand avant d'en prendre une certaine portion. Quant à Conan, ce dernier pistait la meilleure viande et le plus délicieux des poissons. Nos deux excellents cuisiniers se trouvent peu de temps après leurs achats au début de l'allée commerciale.

Il leur fallut à peine cinq minutes pour retrouver la bande sur la plage, ils les interpellèrent alors avec un signe de la main. Ils déposèrent les nombreux sacs sur leurs serviettes en attendant que Conan et Heiji mettent en place le barbecue. Les filles quant à elles s'occupèrent d'éplucher les légumes un peu plus loin, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. L'installation du grill terminé, Conan se dirigea vers les lycéennes pour leur donner un coup de main.

\- Besoin d'aide par ici ?

Les voyant toutes très concentrées il sourit juste avant de s'en aller, cependant une personne l'intrigua parmi les filles. Il s'approcha d'elle pour constater le peu de légumes restant après le passage de l'éplucheur.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne t'en sors pas si bien que ça, je me trompe ? - se moqua légèrement Conan – Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il lui montra alors les bons gestes pour bien couper, afin que Momiji puisse reproduire l'action après de nombreux essais.

\- Merci beaucoup, Kudo-san ! - s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

Il lui sourit en retour.

Les étudiantes finirent peu de temps après et le barbecue pouvait enfin commencer. Le crépitement des différents ingrédients disposés en brochette ne faisait qu'augmenter leur appétit, on pouvait même distinguer de la bave sur certains visages.

La première bouchée en ravivait les filles qui n'hésitaient pas à le montrer.

\- Mmh~ ! Ch'est un délice~ - s'extasia Ai la bouche pleine.

Tout le monde fut du même avis, tous dégustaient avec saveur. Ai ne se privait pas pour piquer quelques brochettes à Conan telle une goinfre, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Ran et Masumi. Momiji essayait par tous les moyens de donner à manger à Heiji dont ce dernier avait le droit au regard foudroyant de Kazuha.

C'est le ventre rassasié que l'instant barbecue se termina sans plus d'encombres.

Les heures défilaient de plus en plus vite, comme le soleil qui se rapprocher dangereusement de l'horizon. Mais cela n'empêchait aucunement nos lycéens de continuer à s'amuser, comme si le temps pour eux s'était arrêté.

Après s'être remis du copieux repas qu'était le barbecue, c'était au tour du jeu de la pastèque d'amuser le groupe. Cependant il existait un léger problème, qui devra se bander les yeux et frapper ladite pastèque ?

\- Je ne connais qu'un seul moyen de nous départager… – commença Heiji avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche – La courte paille !

Ils prirent donc chacun une paille du bout de leurs doigts et les tirèrent tous en même temps. De ce fait Conan fut désigné, il aura le droit aux indications et encouragements des magnifiques jeunes filles.

Ran plaça alors un bandeau blanc sur les yeux de Conan, ce qui l'amena à sentir ses doigts doux et fins sur sa peau et il n'en resta pas de marbre.

« _Ahh~ Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir sentir les mains de Ran, ils sont tellement agréables~_ » - rougit-il de joie.

\- Et voilà Kudo-kun, le jeu peut commencer ! - Elle retira ses mains du nœud qu'elle venait de faire pour en poser une sur le dos de Conan – Bon courage !

\- M-Merci !

Les yeux bandés et sabre de bois en mains Conan se concentra avant de faire un pas en avant. Les filles le dirigèrent pour qu'il atteigne son but, autrement dit la pastèque. Il avança en alternant ses pas de gauche à droite, il ne lui restait que quelque mètre à parcourir pour frapper le fruit recherché.

\- Elle est en face de toi ! Encore cinq pas et tu pourras la cogner ! - lui cria Ai.

Il s'exécuta suite aux paroles de sa fausse petite amie et continua tout droit, doucement en comptant ses pas. Arrivé face au fruit il leva son bâton pour le frapper de toutes ses forces. Au moment même où il abaisse son sabre de bois, Heiji arriva près de la cible et l'enleva tellement rapidement de son emplacement que les lycéennes n'eurent pas le temps de prévenir Conan. Ce dernier fut désorienté quand il toucha non pas la pastèque mais le sable de la plage, ce qui le fit chuter en avant s'écrasant tel un crêpe sur le sol.

Les filles d'en un premier temps surpris par la blague d'Heiji, se mirent à rire quand elles virent la position dans laquelle Conan s'était mis, tout comme Heiji.

Le meilleur ami du blagueur se releva lentement un sourire diabolique au visage et s'approcha d'Heiji.

\- Heiiijiii~ ! - prononça-t-il tel un démon.

Conan déroba la fameuse pastèque et la planta sur la tête de son ami qui tout d'un coup riait beaucoup moins, au contraire des filles qui n'en pouvaient tellement plus qu'elles s'en tenaient les hanches.

La nuit tomba très vite laissant place à une magnifique pleine lune et d'innombrables et minuscules étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel.

Masumi fouilla dans les sacs qu'elle portait il y a quelques heures pour en ressortir une surprise.

\- Et si on finissait la journée en beauté ? - demanda-t-elle avec des paquets de feux d'artifice dans les mains.

Ai sauta de joie, elle n'avait presque jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir allumer des feux d'artifice avec des amis. Le choix était grand, petites fusées, ceux qui lancent des jets et ceux qui se tiennent à la main.

Heiji faisait l'idiot avec plusieurs jets dans les mains, Kazuha aida Ran à allumer le sien, Momiji et Ai avait décidées de se reposer en prenant ceux qui se tiennent à la main et Masumi installa les fusées pour ainsi pouvoir admirer un magnifique feu d'artifice.

\- Trois… Deux… Un… ZÉRO ! - compta Masumi avant d'allumer les fusées.

Le ciel obscurci se couvrit de multiples couleurs ce qui rendit le panorama encore plus beau.

* * *

Conan s'empressa d'entrer dans le bassin où l'eau chaude l'attendait avec impatience. Une fois dans l'eau il lâcha un grand soupir de bien-être, la journée l'avait bien achevé. Il décompressa tranquillement, les yeux fermés.

« _Tiens, Heiji n'est toujours pas venu au bain…_ » - pensa-t-il.

Habillé tel un ninja, Heiji le pervers s'aventura en direction du bain des filles le sourire idiot aux lèvres. Il avait mainte et mainte fois planifiée son plan infaillible et pour ne pas se faire repérer il avait trouvé la solution; passer par le plafond. Il réussit par cette technique à se faufiler jusqu'à l'intérieur du bain convoité.

Il observa avec attention les jeunes femmes qui étaient dans le bassin et celles qui se lavaient. Même si la vapeur l'empêche d'admirer cette belle vue, il peut tout de même entrapercevoir les quelques belles formes de ses amies. Mais pour une raison inconnue, seul le corps de Momiji lui faisait le plus d'effet. Peut-être car c'était celle qui avait un corps plus généreux ou bien était-ce pour une tout autre chose… ?

De retour au bain des hommes, Heiji rejoignit Conan dans l'eau. Ce dernier regarda son ami dont le visage était rouge écarlate, d'un air étonné. Il revint à la raison quelques minutes passé dans l'eau chaude avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Conan, prenant un air sérieux.

\- Je peux mourir en paix. – lui annonça-t-il du sang coulant de son nez.

Ne comprenant pas la situation, Conan resta muet et décida de laisser son ami reprendre doucement ses esprits en sortant du bain.

Enfin revigorer, Conan s'installa sur la terrasse pour admirer la lune.

\- Elle est magnifique.

Conan surpris se retourna pour découvrir Ran qui s'approcha de lui en marchant. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne vêtu d'un simple yukata que ses joues étaient déjà rougeâtres.

\- A-Ah… Euh… O-Oui ! - bégaya-t-il.

Ran se mit à côté de lui pour observer le ciel de nuit. La légère brise venait balayer les mèches de la jeune fille, une vue qui faisait fondre le cœur de celui qu'il l'aimait.

Le bruit des grillons, la légère lumière des nombreuses lucioles qui volaient près de la rivière ainsi que la brise offraient aux jeunes amoureux un instant des plus romantiques. Tous deux appréciaient le magnifique paysage en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase de Ran le brisa.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

* * *

 _ **BIM ! Je sais que vous m'adorez quand je fais un cliffhanger ;)  
**_ ** _J'espère qu'Heiji ne s'est pas évanoui dans le bain D: En tout cas Ran est bien audacieuse dis donc :o_**

 ** _J'en profite pour vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre sortira Samedi prochain et non Dimanche (car c'est Nowël :D)  
Rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine !  
_**

 ** _Je remercie_** Naekki ** _et_** Atsukii-san ** _pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !_**


	22. L'espoir envolé

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21 – L'espoir envolé**_

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Conan se figea quand il entendit Ran prononcer ces mots. Il se tira les joues pour savoir si tout ça n'était pas un rêve.

« _C'est pas un rêve…_ » - pensa-t-il complètement sous le choque.

Ran resta la tête baissée laissant ses cheveux danser avec la brise estivale. C'est le visage totalement rouge que Conan pivota la tête vers elle. Le battement de son cœur se faisant de plus en plus fort et vite.

\- M-Mouri…

Un éternel silence vint s'installer avant que la lycéenne ne tourne à son tour le visage, révélant en outre ses joues rouges flamboyantes. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que le corps de Ran ne s'avance vers celui de Conan, ayant pour effet de rapprocher leurs visages. Les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent petit à petit tout comme l'espace qui les sépare.

Voyant que les lèvres de celle qui l'aime deviennent de plus en plus proches il ferma, lui aussi, ses paupières pour savourer son tout premier baiser dont il a tant rêvé.

Leurs battements de cœur se mêlèrent entre eux pour ainsi n'en créer qu'un seul.

\- Je t'aime… - murmura-t-il très faiblement dans l'excitation.

Quand leurs visages arrivèrent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, celui de Ran pencha vers la gauche atterrissant alors sur l'épaule de Conan. Ce dernier encore plus surpris par cette action que par ses mots se figea une nouvelle fois.

« _Hein… HEIIIIN ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » -_ se demanda-t-il perdu mais aussi démoralisé d'un autre côté.

La jeune fille appuyée sur son épaule semble s'être endormie, une certaine odeur assez familière à Conan s'exhalait de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« _Tiens, cette odeur… Je l'ai déjà senti quelque part… Mais où ?_ »

Des bruits de pas plutôt forts se firent entendre dans le couloir comme si une personne était en train de courir, chose qui effectivement était le cas. Ai débarqua en trombe dans la pièce où se trouvait Conan et Ran.

\- Ran ! - cria Ai en arrivant vers ses deux amis – Ran, ça va ?

\- H-Haibara ?! - s'étonna le lycéen.

\- L'asperge ?! - répondit-elle en levant la tête – Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- J'observais le ciel quand Ran est venu me rejoindre, puis soudainement elle s'est évanouie en tombant sur mon épaule.

\- Je le savais, cette idiote ! - s'exclama Ai en aidant Conan à poser Ran sur un futon de la pièce – Elle n'aurait pas dû en manger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû manger ?

Ai exhala un léger soupire.

\- Elle a malencontreusement mangé des bonbons au whisky par ma faute… Je m'en suis aperçue peu de temps après lui les avoir donnés mais elle en avait déjà avalé… Raah il a suffi que je tourne le dos une minute pour qu'elle se volatilise ! - lui explique-t-elle.

« _Aahh~ C'est donc l'odeur du whisky, vu combien de verres les autres boivent à la maison, pas étonnant qu'elle me soit familière..._ »

La jeune lycéenne aux cheveux mi-longs posa délicatement la couverture sur la belle endormie. Sans faire de bruit, ils laissèrent Ran se reposer dans le calme et sortirent de la pièce.

\- Il faudrait qu'elle reste dormir dans cette chambre, vu comment elle s'est écrasée elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin.

\- Cependant, c'était ma chambre… - souligna Conan – Je suis censé me coucher où maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas Hattori-kun ?

\- Ah… Le problème c'est qu'il doit partager la sienne avec les enfants de la propriétaire… Il ne restait pas assez de chambres…

\- Et connaissant Ooka-san, je suis sûre qu'elle doit déjà être en train de le draguer – ajouta Ai tout en riant.

\- Ahah ! Tu n'as pas tort ! - rigola à son tour Conan.

Tous les deux se mirent à imiter la scène entre Heiji et Momiji et rigolèrent en chœur. Ce petit moment de plaisanterie se termina petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchèrent de la chambre d'Ai qu'elle partageait avec Momiji.

\- Ah ! Attends-moi ici, je vais prévenir Kazuha concernant Ran, elle voudra sûrement veilliez sur elle cette nuit.

\- Ok ! - acquiesça son faux petit ami.

Pendant qu'il regardait partir son amie au loin, il repensa à cette phrase.

 _" Je peux t'embrasser ? "_

« _Même si elle était saoule à ce moment, ce pourrait-il qu'au fond d'elle même elle le pensait vraiment ?_ » - s'interrogea-t-il - « _Ce pourrait-il que Mouri soit..._ »

À l'idée même de penser à cette hypothèse, Conan sentit ses joues virer au rouge. Il secoua la tête pour laisser s'échapper cette pensée qui pourrait lui donner de faux espoirs, du moins c'est ce qu'il pense.

Un soupir s'exhala malgré lui.

Il posa sa main sur son précieux pendentif et le regarda avec un sourire mélancolique.

\- Zawsze in love, hein… - dit-il à voix basse tout en fermant les yeux.

« _Attends, si je me souviens bien… Mouri a une clé et a aussi fait une promesse il y a 10 ans..._ _Alors Mouri pourrait être la fille de celle-ci ?_ »

Une goutte de sueur parcourra son visage. Conan totalement perdu dans ses pensées en oublia son amie qui venait de revenir et qui avait entendu ses paroles.

\- Zawsze in love ? - s'étonna-t-elle stupéfaite d'écouter ces mots dans sa bouche.

Conan releva subitement la tête.

\- Tu… Tu connais cette phrase ?

Ai baissa les yeux et serra ses mains qui se trouvaient dans son dos.

« _Je ne pensais pas qu'il se souvenait de cette phrase…_ »

\- Haibara ? - l'interpella-t-il.

\- Oui… - commença Ai tout bas – Oui, je connais cette phrase.

Conan n'en croyait pas ses yeux et il y avait de quoi puisque cette phrase faisait partie de sa promesse d'il y a 10 ans.

« _Désolé Conan, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi de tout savoir..._ »

\- Haibara… Est-ce que par hasard-

\- C'est le titre d'un célèbre livre d'images après tout ! - l'interrompt-elle.

« _Un livre d'images ? »_

\- C'était mon livre préféré quand j'étais petite, je n'arrêtais pas d'embêter ma mère pour qu'elle me lise tous les soirs ! - sourit-elle.

« _Évidemment, tu t'es emballé trop vite mon vieux_ » - soupira Conan légèrement déçu.

\- Pour en revenir à ton problème, je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution… - rougit Ai – T-Tu devra dormir dans ma chambre…

\- H-HEIN ?!

\- O-On n'a pas trop le choix vu que Kazuha va rejoindre Ran et qu'Ooka s'est déjà approprié Hattori…

Conan se gratta le derrière de la tête, l'air un peu embêté.

\- Bon… Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leur chambre pour passer la nuit, ensemble.

 _Légèrement plus loin._

Heiji entouré d'enfants à sa gauche et agrippé par la belle Momiji à sa droite ne pouvait plus bouger. Cependant le fait de l'avoir aperçu dans les bains le fait extrêmement rougir l'amenant à l'imaginer désormais nue, l'empêchant ainsi de trouver le sommeil.

« _Que faire… Je n'arrive pas à dormir..._ »

* * *

 _ **OHOH ! Heiji est vraiment un petit veinard, pouvoir dormir avec une si belle demoiselle :p  
**_

 _ **Ai et Conan vont passer une nuit ensemble ?! D:  
L'intrigue avance petit à petit ;)  
Rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine !  
**_

 _ **Je remercie**_ Eyto _ **(pour le chap 20 et 21),**_ Namie-V _ **et**_ Neliika _ **pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**_


	23. Une nuit inoubliable

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 22 – Une nuit inoubliable**_

La pleine lune, la seule source de lumière en cette douce nuit éclaira la ville éteinte. Les grillons et lucioles d'ores et déjà endormis tout comme notre groupe d'amis laissèrent la brise bercer leur sommeil.

Ran dormait à poings fermés après s'être autant amusée durant la journée, Kazuha de son côté, veillait sur elle assise sur une chaise admirant les étoiles un livre à la main. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que la jeune fille à la queue de cheval était réveillée, elle décida après réflexion d'aller au distributeur pour se rafraîchir. Elle se leva de son siège et sortit de la chambre le plus discrètement possible. Au même moment, elle aperçut un garçon quitter une pièce, ayant sans doute eu une envie similaire qu'elle.

C'est seulement arrivé à la borne qu'elle le reconnût, l'homme qu'elle détestait mais qu'elle aimait à la fois. Il ne lui fallut aucune hésitation pour sélectionner la boisson qu'il désirait, un thé glacé.

\- Tu ne dors pas avec Madame boobs ? - lança-t-elle avec le ton le plus serein qu'il soit.

Heiji ne put s'empêcher de recracher ce qu'il n'avait pas encore avalé, le visage rouge. La jeune lycéenne profita de l'étouffement de son ami pour choisir sa boisson, un simple soda.

\- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?! - lui persifla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça me fera des vacances.

Elle s'assit sur le banc disposer près du mur pour commencer à boire, cependant au moment même où elle ouvrit la canette le liquide qu'elle contenait se projeta droit sur son visage. Heiji qui se retourna suite au bruit explosa de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoit un coup poing dans l'œil gauche.

* * *

Devant les douches de l'auberge, Heiji se retrouva à faire le guet, l'œil au beurre noir. De l'autre côté se trouva Kazuha qui se lava le corps dans l'espoir d'enlever le soda collant à sa peau. Après avoir passé dix minutes sous la douche, elle sortit propre comme si rien ne s'était déroulé.

\- Merci garde du corps – lui sourit-elle.

Celui-ci lui répondit en faisant la moue.

Il l'a raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre marchant derrière elle sans prononcer le moindre mot, probablement pour éviter un second coup.

\- Eh bien… Bonne nuit.

\- Toi aussi.

Elle le regarda partir rejoindre sa pièce de repos le sourire aux lèvres avant de revenir auprès de sa meilleure amie toujours perdue dans le pays des rêves, pays dans lequel elle finit par atteindre à son tour.

 _Le soleil se montrait timidement dans le ciel fraîchement réchauffé. Heiji marchait tranquillement vers l'enceinte du lycée, tout en bâillant. Ne regardant pas attentivement devant lui, il percuta une fille qui courait en sa direction. Il reprit instantanément ses esprits puis se retourna pour découvrir l'identité de cette fille._

 _\- Ka-Kazuha-chan ?!_

 _La jeune femme en question agrippa le bras du garçon étonné, dévoilant ainsi la douceur de sa poitrine._

 _\- Tu n'es pas autorisé à me nommer comme ça. - dit-elle contrariée - « Kazuha » est la bonne façon de m'appeler maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _« C'est… »_

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai !_

Heiji se réveilla en sursaut baignant dans de multiples gouttes de transpiration. Il regarda autour de lui apercevant alors les enfants et Momiji endormis.

« _Ce n'était qu'un rêve…_ » - se rassura-t-il en essuyant la sueur de son front grâce à sa manche.

Son cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure, il essaya par tous les moyens de ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

\- Heiji-sama ? - demanda Momiji à moitié endormie – Tout va bien ?

Surpris il ne lui répondit pas de suite mais posa sa main sur sa tête caressant ainsi ses doux cheveux blonds.

\- C'est juste un mauvais rêve ne t'en fait pas – lui expliqua-t-il calmement – Tu peux te recoucher.

Elle s'exécuta suite à ses paroles se blottissant dans les bras du jeune homme qui sourit face à son visage endormi.

« _Elle est mignonne quand elle dort..._ »

Dans la chambre d'à côté notre faux couple se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Dormir dans la même chambre d'une fille, intimidait Conan. Le cœur battant il somnolait dans un futon qui se trouvait non loin de celui d'Ai, chose qu'il l'empêcher de profiter d'une bonne nuit.

Désespéré à l'idée de ne pas rejoindre morphée il se leva, apparemment trop rapidement car ses jambes ne lui répondirent plus en l'espace d'un instant le faisant ainsi tomber en avant. Cependant sa chute l'emporta sur le futon de la jeune lycéenne endormie qui ne tarda pas à ouvrir lentement ses yeux en sentant un poids étrange sur elle.

La position dans laquelle Conan venait de se mettre n'était pas des plus délicate, ses jambes ne lui répondant plus il ne pouvait bouger. Il paniqua à grosses gouttes.

« _Je suis mort..._ »

Ai réussi à ouvrir pleinement ses yeux découvrant petit à petit son faux petit ami installer sur elle, ne comprenant pas la situation elle se mit à rougir et était sur le point de crier mais Conan l'en empêcha en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Chuut~ - chuchota-t-il en posant un doigt devant ses lèvres – Tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

Elle fronça des sourcils et lui mordit la peau en guise de réponse, il l'enleva immédiatement pour souffler sur la blessure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! - murmura Ai en colère et gênée.

\- Je me suis levé trop vite et j'ai eu un vertige – expliqua-t-il – Désolé.

Un soupir s'exhala de la bouche de la lycéenne.

\- T-Tu comptes rester ici longtemps ?

\- J-Je peux pas encore bouger…

Les secondes défilèrent lentement, Conan se débattu avec ses jambes mais sans résultat pour le moment et Ai ne pouvait qu'attendre étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait le pousser de par sa force et sa position.

Elle tourna le visage pour voir s'il s'en sortait mais n'ayant pas pensé que le sien pouvait se trouver aussi près, elle rougit et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Conan ne l'ayant pas remarqué leva à son tour sa tête, les faisant de cette façon se retrouver nez à nez.

Leurs cœurs battirent à la chamade vue la situation, aucun des deux lycéens ne pouvait encore bouger les laissant de cette position.

\- B-Bouge… - Dit Ai timidement.

\- T-Toi bouge… - bégaya Conan.

Finalement leur sort fut décidé par le coup de tonnerre qui était de passage. Ai ayant une peur bleue de l'orage s'agrippa à lui ce qui le fit avancer et qui provoqua involontairement… un baiser.

Conan écarquilla grandement les yeux. Il venait de donner son premier baiser à sa fausse petite amie. Ai qui était encore terrorisée et qui avait les yeux fermés, apeuré ne s'était rendu compte des circonstances.

Le coup de tonnerre partit, Ai ouvrit doucement les yeux et découvrit la situation qui était pour le moins embarrassante. Elle lâcha rapidement Conan et décolla ses lèvres des siennes, le portrait complètement rouge pour nos deux lycéens. Elle tourna la tête pour éviter son regard.

\- E-E-Excuse-moi… - balbutia-t-elle les mains cachant son visage.

Le garçon aux lunettes était encore tout retourner par ce baiser qu'il ne put lui répondre, il resta ainsi muet un bon moment avant de reprendre ses émotions.

\- Ah… N-Non c-ce n'est r-rien… - bredouilla-t-il en se levant.

Il retourna dans son futon perdu dans ses pensées et s'y installa dos à Ai, évitant de voir son visage. Quant à la jeune fille aux cheveux courts, elle ne se remettait pas de ses émotions. Elle sentait son cœur qui allait exploser et ses joues qui étaient aussi chaudes que de la lave.

Elle ressentait toujours la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres de l'homme qui se trouvait non loin d'elle, elle passait ses doigts fins sur sa lèvre inférieure comme si elle en voulait encore mais la réalité la rattrapa aussitôt. Elle porta son regard en sa direction mais seul son dos lui faisait face, son visage laissa paraître alors une triste expression.

« _J'aimerais tellement que tu te rappelles… » -_ pensa-t-elle une larme s'écoulant de son œil _\- « Que je puisse te le dire…_ »

* * *

 _ **Leur tout premier, mais involontaire, premier bisou. Je crois que ça va être assez tendu entre eux après ça xD  
Et Heiji qui rêve de Kazuha alors qu'il dort en présence de Momiji :p**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine ! :D**_

 _ **Je remercie**_ Namie-V _ **,**_ Axterr _ **,**_ Eyto _ **et**_ Naekki _ **pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**_


	24. De retour à la métropole

...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 23 – De retour à la métropole**_

Le silence de la nuit se transforma en chant d'oiseaux. Doucement mais sûrement Heiji ouvrit les yeux tranquillement tout en s'étirant de tout son long. Cependant il sentit comme un certain poids qui reposait sur lui, ce dernier étant nul autre que la jeune lycéenne qui avait passé la nuit à ses côtés, Momiji.

Il rejeta la faute sur la chaleur de l'été quand il remarqua que la couverture ne se trouvait non plus sur eux mais bien en boule non loin de leur futon. Cette dernière ne recouvrant pas leurs corps encore installés sur ledit matelas, le garçon pouvait alors contempler la demoiselle endormie. Vêtu d'une simple chemisette de nuit il pouvait distinguer les formes de celle-ci, qui étaient plutôt plaisante.

Son regard se dirigea le long de ses courbes jusqu'à arriver au niveau du bas de la chemise qui soulignait les lignes de son fessier. Cette vue ne laissa pas Heiji impassible et il repensa à son corps qu'il avait pu percevoir aux bains, il secoua alors la tête pour évaporer cette pensée.

La belle endormie s'agita lentement et poussa quelques gémissements incompréhensibles avant de se réveiller à son tour.

\- Bonjour Heiji-sama – dit-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement.

\- B-Bonjour…

Ce petit moment de retrouvailles après une nuit passée ensemble s'interrompit quand les enfants se trouvant aussi dans leur chambre leurs sautèrent dessus, sans doute une manière à eux de dire bonjour.

Une heure plus tard, notre bande d'amis se rejoignit pour prendre le petit déjeuner avant de repartir en bus vers leur ville natale, Tokyo. Durant le repas Heiji remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel entre Conan et Ai, comme une tension entre eux.

« _Il a dû se passer quelque chose entre ces deux-là…_ »

Ne voulant pas déranger son meilleur ami pour le moment il n'aborda pas le sujet et continua de manger comme un loup affamé.

10h45 s'affichait sur les écrans de leurs portables, l'heure du départ approchait et notre groupe d'amis attendait leur bus patiemment une rue plus bas. Malheureusement pour eux la chance n'était pas de leur côté pour aujourd'hui car la pluie était au rendez-vous.

Le véhicule arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et nos six lycéens montèrent dedans. Heiji profita de ce trajet pour savoir s'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose entre ces deux amis, il s'assit donc à côté de Conan.

\- Alors, comment ça avance avec Haibara-san ?

Conan avala de travers en entendant la question de son partenaire.

\- Co-Comment ça ?

\- Quand quelque chose arrive ça se lit facilement sur ton visage – se moqua-t-il.

Son meilleur ami mis un certain temps avant de lui répondre. Il lui expliqua donc les mésaventures qui lui sont arrivées durant la soirée et la nuit, la seule réaction d'Heiji fut un énorme fou rire.

\- Désolé mais c'est tellement drôle !

« _Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans tout ça..._ » - rougit Conan

Repensant au baiser partager avec Ai il tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la concernée le regard figé sur ses douces lèvres. Rien que de les regarder lui fit ressentir ce doux goût sucré qu'elles exhalaient la nuit passée.

« _Je me demande si toutes les lèvres des filles ont le même goût que les siennes…_ » - pensa-t-il en regardant en direction de Ran.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et notre groupe arriva à destination, le moment de se séparer s'ensuivit. Chacun partant de son côté s'éloignant les uns des autres.

Arrivé de nouveau chez lui Conan salua les nombreux membres qui animaient la demeure avant de leur offrir des souvenirs de leur journée à la mer, après tout ils faisaient quand même partie de sa famille.

Suite à ces retrouvailles, il se dirigea en direction de sa chambre pour respirer un bon coup après tous ces événements. Il s'affala d'une traite sur son futon et exhala un long et inévitable soupir.

\- Des problèmes de cœur ?

Conan qui ne s'attendait pas à l'arrivée d'une seconde personne sursauta.

\- A-Akai ?

Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à lui le sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance Akai avait été le confident de Conan, pour lui il était comme un grand frère, ils avaient une complicité plus que forte.

\- Alors, que t'arrive-t-il pour que tu soupires comme ça ?

\- Ah… Pas mal de choses sont arrivées…

\- Ça concerne votre petite amie ?

Conan hocha la tête, d'un air gêné, qu'Akai aperçut de suite, il ne lui demanda donc pas plus de détails. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur le crâne du jeune garçon et de lui sourire avant de repartir de la pièce.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux un long moment se vidant ainsi la tête, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de son pendentif le fit revenir à la réalité.

Il l'observa un instant, l'air nostalgique.

« _Mouri à une clé… Elle pourrait être cette fameuse fille… Mais d'un autre côté au plus je passe de temps avec Haibara, au plus j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu… De plus elle connaît la phrase_ Zawsze in love...» - réfléchit-il - « _Et puis avec ce qu'il s'est passé je ne serais pas capable de la regarder en face..._ »

Un bâillement vint stopper ses pensées quand soudain il eu comme un flash.

\- Si je me souviens bien j'ai rencontré cette fille lors d'un voyage avec mon père… Peut-être qu'il pourrait me donner des indices ?

Il se précipita vers le bureau de celui-ci dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses à certaines questions qui lui trottent dans la tête.

\- Papa, tu as une minute ? - lui demanda son fils.

\- Mh ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- C'est à propos du voyage d'il y a dix ans…

\- D'il y a dix ans… Ah ! Celui où tu as rencontré une fille ?

\- T-Tu te souviens d'elle ? - s'étonna Conan

Son père posa son pouce sur son menton pour se remémorer les événements afin de réfléchir à la question.

\- Je me rappelle que vous vous étiez fait une promesse ou je ne sais quoi… Vous vous étiez même pris en photo le jour de notre départ – annonça Yusaku.

« _U-Une photo ?!_ »

\- Où je peux trouver cette photo ?

\- Mh… Dans le grenier il me semble… Mais pourquoi me demande tu-

A peine l'endroit annoncé Conan s'était déjà sauver à toute vitesse. Il courra droit en direction de la pièce concernée qui se situait à l'étage pour chercher le plus vite possible la réponse à cette question.

Il fouilla pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant de décoter une boîte remplie de photos, qu'il regarda une par une pour savoir laquelle était la bonne.

Dix, vingt, trente clichés passèrent dans ses mains avant que celle tant convoitée lui tombe dessus. Il vérifia la date marquée au dos de celle-ci et elle correspondait exactement.

Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de retourner la face cachée.

Un visage, deux puis quatre au total. Quatre personnes figuraient sur le cliché pris, d'après l'inscription : il y a dix ans. Il reconnut son père, sa mère et lui mais impossible de mettre un nom sur le dernier visage, une fille qui plus est.

Seul un nom était marqué en bas de l'image, Yuka.

« _Y-Yuka ?_ »

* * *

 _ **Bim Bam Boum, chapitre en ligne le Lundi mais osef :D  
**_

 _ **Alors alors, une photo d'il y a dix ans MAIS ce c'est ni Ran ni Ai, c'est bien ça nous avance pas tout ça D:**_

 ** _Rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine ! :D_**

 _ **Je remercie**_ Eyto _ **-**_ Namie-V _ **et**_ Naekki _ **pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**_


	25. Yuka, une mystérieuse fille

...

* * *

 _ ** _ **Chapitre**_**_ _ ** _ **2**_**_ ** _ **4**_** _ ** _ **–**_**_ ** _ **Yuka, la fille mystérieuse**_**

« _Y-Yuka ?_ »

Conan observa attentivement la petite fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés sur la photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il essaya tant bien que mal de savoir qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce visage, mais sans résultats. Il décida donc d'aller questionner son père à propos d'elle.

Au moment où il entra dans le bureau de ce dernier, il constata qu'il n'y était plus. Il devait sans doute être sorti pour affaires.

« _Évidemment ça tombe au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de lui..._ »

Il se résolut donc à retourner dans sa chambre, photo en main. Il s'affala sur son futon et exhala un long soupir avant de s'installer dans les bras de Morphée pour trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 _\- Bien, regroupez-vous pour qu'on puisse prendre une photo._

 _Les personnes concernées s'exécutèrent._

 _\- Ah, Conan rapproche-toi un peu plus… Voilà parfait. Yukiko tu ne passes pas un shooting photo, pas la peine de chercher quelle pause tu vas faire ! – ricana la photographe._

 _La petite famille finit par être prêt, cette dernière débuta le compte à rebours._

 _\- C'est OK ? Trois… Deux… Un… Pâtisserie !_

 _La personne en charge de photographier la famille Kudo vérifia si le cliché était bon._

 _\- Moh, tu as encore fait une de tes grimaces Yuka ! On recommence !_

* * *

Conan se releva d'un bond dégoulinant de sueur sur tout le corps, les yeux écarquillés il respira très rapidement comme s'il venait de faire un sprint de 500 mètres. Il passa sa manche sur son front pour essuyer les nombreuses gouttes de transpiration avant de jeter un œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait à sa droite, accroché au mur elle indiquait 8h du matin.

Il eut un moment d'absence avant de réaliser qu'il était très en retard. Il s'habilla de son uniforme en une fraction de seconde et sauta le petit déjeuner. En temps normal il partait au lycée en marchant les bras croisés derrière la tête en alternant des sifflements et quelques bâillements mais aujourd'hui c'était tout autre puisqu'il parcourut la ville deux fois plus vite que d'habitude.

Il arrive en trombe dans la salle de classe et tel un zombie il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, exténuée.

Ai sa voisine de table le regarda perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Aah… Aah… - Conan reprit doucement sa respiration – J'ai réussi... à battre mon record…

\- Ton record ? Record de quoi ?

\- J'ai loupé mon réveil et je viens de parcourir la moitié de la ville en moins de 5 minutes.

\- En moins de 5 minutes ?! C'est pas possible ! – s'exclama-t-elle – Tu as été possédé ou quoi ?

Ses paroles le firent éclater de rire et la fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à la vue de son visage rayonnant.

Les cours de la matinée défilèrent tellement vite que nos jeunes lycéens se trouvaient déjà en train de déguster leurs bentôs.

 _-_ C'est dommage que Momiji soit absente, il paraît qu'elle a attrapé un rhume.

Kazuha repensa à la scène à laquelle elle a assisté lors du rendez-vous entre Heiji et Momiji au parc.

« _J'aimerais que cet instant puisse durer pour toujours, malheureusement il ne le sera sans doute jamais..._ »

Elle prit alors un air déboussolé en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le remarque.

\- Ça vous dit d'aller lui rendre visite après les cours ? - demanda Ai.

\- Ça serait peut-être mieux de la laisser se reposer non ? - répondit Ran calmement.

\- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison !

La jeune fille au cheveu mi-long finit son énorme bentô en moins de deux et afficha une expression des plus joyeuse et rassasiée. Conan qui n'a pas eu le temps de se préparer un délicieux en-cas a tout de même pu acheter quelques pains à la cafétéria, évitant ainsi de mourir de faim.

Il resongea à la photo qu'il a trouvée hier soir, notamment à la fameuse « Yuka ».

« _Je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent grand-chose la concernant, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien_ » - réfléchit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Dites, même si je crois que ça ne vous dira rien, vous connaissez une fille du nom de Yuka ?

Ran et Kazuha se croisèrent du regard avant de lui donner une réponse négative, de même pour le pervers d'Heiji. Cependant Ai qui rangeait son bento dans son sac, se figea sur place et trembla légèrement.

« _Yuka… Ne me dit pas qu'il..._ »

Elle se retourna vivement pour observer dans sa direction, une goutte de sueur parcourant ses tempes, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte.

Conan la remarqua et s'interrogea.

« _Elle saurait quelque chose ?_ »

\- Haibara-san ? Ce prénom te dit quelque chose ?

\- Hein ? Ah… Euh… Non, non ! - arrive-t-elle à sortir.

Le jeune lycéen aux lunettes resta tout de même sceptique quant à sa réponse qui ne correspondait pas à son expression qu'elle affichait juste avant.

\- Ah j'oubliais, il manque du personnel pour la pâtisserie de ma mère – annonça Ran – Est-ce que vous êtes libres demain après les cours pour venir nous aider ?

\- Bien sûr, sans problème ! – répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ran sourit à leur réponse.

C'est sur cette note de bonne humeur que les classes de l'après-midi commencèrent, bizarrement ils passèrent plus lentement sans doute dus aux matières telles la littérature et les mathématiques.

Néanmoins durant toute la fin de journée Conan garda un œil attentif sur Ai, depuis qu'il a prononcé le nom de Yuka elle a changé d'attitude. Elle restait des minutes à réfléchir perdues dans ses plus profondes pensées, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui.

« _Je suis sûr qu'elle sait quelque chose… Et je finirai bien par le savoir…_ » - pensa-t-il - « _Mais pourquoi le cacher ?_ »

Il tomba à son tour dans d'innombrables questions qui malheureusement pour lui n'ont pas encore de réponses. Il se demanda comment il comptait faire pour réussir à apprendre ce qu'elle savait, pour quelles raisons elle a menti, mais surtout pourquoi elle avait une telle expression.

À force de se poser un tas de questions, il ne remarqua pas l'air inquiet de sa camarade de classe assise juste à côté de lui, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

Si de la place où Ran se trouve cela peut ressembler à une goutte de transpiration, c'est toutefois bien une petite larme qui ruisselait le long de la joue d'Ai.

« _Yuka..._ »

* * *

 _ **Oui je sais j'ai une semaine de retard, pardon :(**_

 ** _Mais ! Vous avez tout de même eu le droit à un ptit flashback :D  
En plus d'une Ai qui nous cache des choses, la petite vilaine D:_**

 _ **Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! :D**_

 ** _Je remercie_** Eyto **_-_** Neliika **_et_** le docteur watson ** _pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !_**


	26. Au fourneau

...

* * *

 ** _ **Chapitre**_** ** _ **2**_** ** _ **5**_** **_**–**_** **_**Au fourneau**_**

La journée de cours se termina lentement mais sûrement. Conan qui avait gardé un œil bien ouvert sur sa fausse petite amie depuis ce midi, se décida enfin à lui adresser la parole. Il rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers la concernée qui avait déjà quitté la salle de classe.

Arrivé à elle il lui proposa de rentrer ensemble car il avait déniché un nouveau restaurant servant le plat préféré de la demoiselle, des ramens. Une offre pareille ne pouvait se refuser surtout pour Ai qui rougit légèrement en acceptant, mais d'un autre côté elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas baisser sa garde car elle savait qu'il y avait une raison derrière cela.

Ils se mirent donc en route vers ce fameux restaurant aux délicieux ramens, main dans la main, devenu maintenant plus qu'une habitude mais seulement loin du lycée. C'est cette habitude qui donnait toujours un sourire des plus joyeux à la jeune fille.

Conan emmena Ai vers une table qui se trouvait vers le fond, chose qui la surpris car normalement ils se posaient sur le bar. Installés ils commandèrent leurs ramens préférés, peu épicés pour lui et très épicés pour elle. Le lycéen ne savait toujours pas comment elle pouvait faire pour manger un plat aussi piquant, et cela resta un mystère.

\- C'est rare que tu m'invites comme ça. – sortit Ai pour couper le silence – Bien que je ne sois pas contre.

\- Comme quoi, je peux te surprendre des fois ! – sourit-il.

Elle lui sourit également avant de tourner la tête adossée sur sa main, pour regarder la rue assez animée par les nombreux habitants de Tokyo ayant terminé leur travail.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que leurs plats arrivent sur leur table, ils prirent leurs baguettes et entamèrent leurs succulents ramens. Comme à son habitude le visage d'Ai resplendissait rien qu'à la première bouchée et cela faisait toujours sourire Conan.

« _Une vraie enfant celle-là..._ » - rigola-t-il intérieurement.

Suite à ce repas des plus savoureux, notre faux couple soupira, repu. Conan observa celle qui se trouvait face à lui avant de se décider à parler.

\- Dit…

Ai surprise le regarda, curieuse mais sur ses gardes.

\- À propos de-

\- Yuka… n'est-ce pas ? - interrompue-t-elle.

Conan saisit ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Comment…

\- Je l'ai bien compris tu sais, tu n'arrêtais pas de me fixer du coin de l'œil pendant les cours. - soupira Ai.

Il rigola nerveusement, la main derrière la tête. Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson pour se rafraîchir avant de continuer.

\- Tu as dû te dire que je savais quelque chose c'est ça ?

\- Eh bien… o-ouais… - lui répondit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Dommage pour toi. – elle finit son jus avant de se lever de sa chaise – La seule personne que je connaisse qui porte ce nom c'est ma grand-mère qui est morte dans un incendie l'année dernière.

Tête baissée Ai guida ses pas en direction de la sortie du restaurant, quant à Conan il s'en voulut un peu d'avoir eu des doutes sur elle. Il posa alors la somme à payer sur la table et se leva à son tour pour la rattraper.

\- A-Attends, je suis désolé… - s'excusa-t-il en lui saisissant le bras – Je me suis fait des idées trop vite… J'aurais pas dû…

Elle se retourna alors pour lui faire face, elle lui sourit mais dans ce dernier on pouvait lire de la tristesse. Conan ne savait pas quoi faire, comment ne pas s'en vouloir après avoir vu ce sourire. Cependant la seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit ce fut de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser encore une fois. Ai agrippa son T-shirt, la main légèrement tremblante.

« _Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi triste… Si j'a_ _vai_ _s su que ce nom la rendait dans un tel état,_ _je ne l'aurais jamais prononcé..._ »

Il l'a raccompagna jusque chez elle, les doigts sur son épaule. Arrivé devant le portail de l'immense demeure Conan s'excusa encore avant de partir, cependant Ai courra vers lui et l'enlaça de par son son dos. Un faible mais profondément sincère « _Merci_ » fuit de ses lèvres.

Nos lycéens eurent à peine le temps de fermer les yeux pour dormir aussi pleinement que possible que le soleil pointa déjà le bout de son nez, annonçant une nouvelle journée.

Se retrouvant les uns après les autres dans la salle de classe, Ran donna l'adresse de la pâtisserie de sa mère à ceux qui devront passer d'abord par leur club et qui arriveront donc un peu plus tard.

Les cours s'en suivit à une vitesse stupéfiante que la sonnerie déclarant la fin des cours retentit déjà.

Kazuha et Heiji retrouvent leur club respectif faisant un signe de main à leurs amis qu'ils reverront après.

Conan et Ai suivirent Ran ne sachant pas le chemin, parlant de tout et de rien sur le trajet. Le garçon portant des lunettes restait tout de même un peu en retrait, laissant les deux filles converser entre elles. Mais c'est surtout car il s'en veut encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier, le fait d'avoir pu mettre une précieuse amie dans un état pareil l'a quelque peu affecté et se sent coupable. Mais il se ressaisit en se frappant les joues, il ne devait pas gâcher une fin de journée qui s'annonce amusante.

\- Nous y voilà ! - déclara Ran le sourire aux lèvres.

Ai bavait déjà rien qu'en voyant les innombrables pâtisseries qui s'offraient devant ses yeux, ce qui fit rire la fille de la gérante du magasin en question.

\- Voilà donc nos héros du soir !

Une femme plutôt belle qui sortait de la pièce de derrière fit son apparition. Les cheveux bruns avec des reflets châtains attachés en chignon, des lunettes blanches, portant une alliance à son annulaire gauche et vêtu d'une tenue de pâtissière leurs sourit.

\- Ah ! Laissez-moi vous présenter ma mère, la gérante de notre boutique.

\- Eri Mouri à votre service ! – dit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

\- E-Enchanté je m'appelle Ai Haibara/Conan Kudo – disent-ils tout en s'inclinant.

Ran les invita à poser leurs affaires chez elle, à l'étage avant de s'attaquer à la préparation de gâteaux. Tabliers vêtus, les mains lavées ils pouvaient commencer.

Conan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer celle qu'il aime en tenue de pâtissière, il l'a trouvait tellement mignonne.

Ce dernier s'y connaissait un peu en matière de friandises japonaises, tout le contraire d'Ai qui était totalement perdue. Ran lui expliqua alors les différentes étapes de préparation des sucreries qu'ils allaient concevoir aujourd'hui. Elle ne tarda pas à essayer avec précaution ce que son amie venait de lui dire. Première pâtisserie réussie avec succès, Ran la félicita ainsi que Conan.

Une heure passa puis Kazuha et Heiji arrivèrent à leur tour, Ran quitta un instant le faux couple pour les accueillir. Elle leur fit le même protocole avant de rejoindre les deux artisans débutants à l'arrière.

Fidèle à sa réputation de pervers depuis peu Heiji se moqua de Kazuha car elle nageait un peu dans ses habits. Avec le regard des plus sombre, elle propulsa son poing dans le ventre de ce dernier.

« _Je sais déjà qu'elle sera la raison de sa mort..._ » - ironisa Conan.

Le calme revenu, nos cinq lycéens préparaient différents et appétissants gâteaux japonais. Ran et Ai d'un côté, Conan du sien et Kazuha et Heiji du leur.

Malgré sa remarque de tout à l'heure, la jeune fille à la queue de cheval rougissait légèrement quand le garçon à la peau mate l'aidait. Le moindre contact avec ses mains sur les siennes ainsi que de le sentir dans son dos la faisait inconsciemment frissonner.

« _Il peut être mignon quand il veut..._ » - pensa Kazuha.

Grâce à ses conseils et son aide ses pâtisseries étaient meilleures ce qui l'a fait sourire, et ce dernier ne laissait pas indifférent Heiji. Elle s'essuya le front avec le dos de sa main en y signant une trace de farine au passage. Il le remarqua et chercha quelque chose pour l'effacer. Essuie retrouvé, il approcha pour nettoyer cette petite tache.

\- Fait attention à ce que tu fais, tu t'en mets partout idiote ! - dit-il en essuyant.

Kazuha ne sachant pas où se mettre se tût, le visage complètement rouge.

* * *

 _ **On ne dira rien sur ce retard. :)**_

 ** _Première apparition d'Eri ! D: Ne vous attendez à la voir aussi sérieuse :p  
_**

 _ **Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! :D**_

 ** _Je remercie_** Eyto **_et_** Namie-V ** _pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !_**


	27. Une discrète confession

...

* * *

 _ ** _ **Chapitre**_**_ _ ** _ **2**_**_ ** _ **6**_** _ ** _ **–**_**_ ** _ **Une discrète confession**_**

\- Fini ! - exclamèrent-ils tous à la seconde près.

Les nombreux gâteaux japonais confectionnés par nos jeunes lycéens de première année étaient dorénavant bien terminés. Après deux bonnes heures au fourneau, les cinq étudiants se laissèrent tomber au sol, soupirant longuement de fatigue.

Au même moment la mère de Ran entra dans l'arrière-boutique pour amener les pâtisseries en vitrines.

\- C'est du bon boulot les jeunes ! – lance-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres suivit d'un clin d'œil – Vu comment vous nous avez bien aidés, que diriez-vous d'un super dîner tous frais payés ?

Leurs visages rayonnèrent de joie mais avant de pouvoir répondre positivement à cette alléchante proposition ils devaient prévenir leurs familles, ce qu'ils firent dans l'immédiat. Tous sans exception pouvaient apprécier ce repas mérité.

\- En attendant que je prépare le repas, que diriez-vous d'aller vous détendre aux bains publics mes petits warriors ?

\- Oh excellente idée ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Kazuha, Ai ? - se réjouit Ran.

Ai rougit d'excitation à l'idée de découvrir pour la première fois les bains publics avec des amies et Kazuha ne pouvaient refuser face à l'expression radieuse de sa meilleure amie.

Quant à Heiji il avait déjà le sang qui se déversait de son nez mais Conan le ramena aussitôt à la raison.

Dix minutes passèrent et notre groupe était d'ores et déjà confortablement installé dans l'eau chaude des grands bains, d'un côté pour fille et de l'autre pour garçon.

\- Ahh~ ça fait un bien fou~ ! - s'enivra Ai posant son dos contre le bord – Rien de mieux que de se relaxer après tant d'efforts !

\- Ah là ? Ne serait-ce pas là une feuille de papier ? - lança une demoiselle entrant dans pièce vêtue d'une simple serviette.

Kazuha eut un frisson qui parcourra le long de son dos. Ladite demoiselle s'approcha de nos trois lycéennes, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mo-Momiji ?! - s'étonna Ran et Ai – Que fais-tu là ?

La jeune fille à la queue de cheval la fusilla du regard pendant qu'elle se lava le corps. Non loin d'elle était posté la jeune femme qui se trouvait quasiment toujours à ses côtés, pour une raison encore inconnue.

\- Ce bain fait partie des meilleures de la ville, il faut bien prendre soin de sa peau de temps à autre.

Sa silhouette maintenant suffisamment propre la jeune fille à la chevelure dorée se dirigea vers les bains pour se joindre à ses amies cependant cette idée ne convenait pas à sa rivale qui lui fait savoir en lui envoyant en pleine figure un seau rempli d'eau. Momiji resta passible tout en retirant le seau qui s'était gentiment logé sur son visage et s'installa près de Kazuha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Cette dernière maintenait ses mains sur le haut du crâne pour plonger sa tête dans l'eau dans l'idée de la noyer en guise de vengeance du seau qu'elle s'était pris en pleine poire.

Ran et Ai s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres ne voulant pas être mêlées à leur bataille, elles se résilièrent donc à les observer d'un peu plus loin essayant de se couler entre elles.

Souhaitant profiter de la tranquillité autour d'elles, Ran jeta quelques regards discrets vers les recoins de la grande pièce pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation. N'ayant détecté aucune présence elle prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question fatidique qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes Kudo-kun, Ai-chan ?

La concernée n'ayant pas porté une attention directe à la l'interrogation se figea un instant avant de se retourner vers elle, interloquée.

\- P-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? B-Bien sûr que-

Elle s'interrompit quand elle remarqua le regard déterminé mais à la fois désespérée de son amie, Ai décida alors de lui dire la vérité les concernant.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui expliquait la situation à propos de leur faux couple ainsi que de leurs familles, Ran écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Elle lui saisissait les mains après, ce qui la surprit.

\- Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous aider ! - assura-t-elle.

Elles se mirent alors à rire toutes les deux, amusées. Les mèches blondes d'Ai étaient arpentées par un grand nombre de gouttes d'eau qui cachaient une expression mélancolique.

En revenant auprès des deux autres étudiantes, dont la guerre avait finalement cessé, elles constatèrent la grandiosité des dégâts. Beaucoup d'eau ne parvenait pas à s'échapper du sol environnant, et des gouttes ruisselaient le long des murs.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé ! - se défendit Kazuha.

Momiji attacha ses cheveux et sortit du bain sans dire un mot, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, la jeune femme que l'on pourrait nommer comme sa garde du corps l'a suivi de près. Même si de la vapeur s'échappait des bassins d'eau chaude pour s'aventurer dans l'immense pièce, sa rivale parvint à discerner une marque au niveau de l'omoplate droite de Mary ressemblant à une brûlure.

Ran s'étira de tout son long avant de sortir à son tour de l'eau laissant derrière elle ses deux amies profitant encore de l'agréable chaleur que procuraient les sources. Elle noua sa serviette autour de son buste puis entra dans les vestiaires.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une certaine personne lui fasse face dès son arrivée. Elle se figea plutôt choquée, particulièrement par le fait que l'obstacle en question n'était nul autre que l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle n'était seulement vêtue d'une simple serviette blanche.

Sentant une présence dans la pièce, Conan tourna la tête en direction de la jeune fille et écarquilla les yeux devant cette vue. Il cligna des yeux pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve mais il avait bel et bien la demoiselle qu'il aimait face à lui.

Paniquée Ran tenait fermement l'unique tissu qui l'a recouvrait ne faisant pas attention où elle allait porter ses pas, elle marcha par mégarde sur son pied ce qui l'a fit perdre l'équilibre et tomba en direction du garçon. Ce dernier se leva aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait et la rattrapa par les épaules, malgré ce sauvetage in extremis la serviette de la demoiselle ne se trouvait plus sur sa peau.

Celle-ci était extrêmement embarrassée par la situation dans laquelle elle venait de se mettre, elle reprit immédiatement la serviette pour l'enrouler autour de son corps et s'éloigna du garçon aux lunettes. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges pivoine et s'excusa avant de s'éclipser en hâte, il laissa dès lors une Ran complètement renversée par ce qui venait d'arriver.

 _« Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder en face maintenant…_ » - pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'habilla rapidement puis sortit des vestiaires pour attendre ses amis à l'entrée, prenant au passage de quoi se rafraîchir au distributeur. Elle aperçut ses camarades au bout de dix minutes puis les deux garçons arrivèrent quelques instants après. Heiji remarqua immédiatement Momiji puis jeta un coup d'œil à Kazuha, l'index posé sur son menton il s'avança légèrement vers elles.

\- Mh… - analysa-t-il - Je vois que l'apprentie a du mal à rattraper le maître.

Tous s'empressèrent de sortir pour éviter toutes implications dans ce qui allait venir. Tel un démon revenant de l'enfer, Kazuha rejoignit les autres. Pendant que les filles invitèrent Momiji à se joindre au dîner avec eux, Conan constata dans quel état son meilleur ami s'était retrouvé.

\- C'est peine perdue avec toi. - soupira-t-il en aidant Heiji à marcher - Tu devrais éviter de dire ce que tu penses si tu tiens à la vie.

De retour chez les Mouri ils suivirent Ran qui les emmenèrent dans le salon où ils y trouvèrent sa mère en train de chanter tout en cuisinant, tous se retenaient de rire. Eri se retourna quand elle entendit sa fille l'interpeller.

\- Ah, les petits warriors sont de retour ! - se réjouit-elle - Oh ? Je vois qu'il y a une ravissante demoiselle en plus.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Ooka Momiji. - annonce-t-elle en s'inclinant telle une fille de bonne famille.

\- Eh bien, en voilà une jolie petite princesse ! - plaisanta la mère de Ran.

Les présentations terminées nos six lycéens aidèrent à préparer la table pour ainsi déguster un succulent curry. Sa réputation de gloutonne maintenant bien forgée, Ai enchaînait les portions de ce délicieux repas ce qui ravit celle qui l'a cuisiné. Conan quant à lui avait du mal à finir sa propre assiette, il sentait une douleur au niveau de sa tête ce que la gourmande remarqua.

\- Ça ne va pas ? - s'inquiéta cette dernière.

\- Juste une douleur au crâne, rien de grave.

Eri posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur celui du malade et constata qu'il avait tout de même une légère fièvre et qu'il était préférable qu'il s'allonge. Ai demanda s'ils avaient des bandes rafraîchissantes pour diminuer sa température, Ran lui indiqua le chemin de la salle de bain en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elles revinrent quelques secondes plus tard une multitude de bandes en leur possession qu'elles apportèrent au concerné.

\- Une aurait suffi, vous savez ? - signala Conan un peu gêner.

Prenant conscience de leur geste les deux filles reculèrent de quelques pas et se mirent à rougir d'embarras, leurs amis qui étaient restés à table éclatèrent de rire.

Le dîner maintenant terminé, les lycéens décidèrent de rentrer chez eux à l'exception de Kazuha qui resta pour la nuit. Heiji, Ai, Conan et Momiji se revêtirent de leurs vestes et chaussures puis remercièrent la mère de Ran pour le dîner avant de saluer leurs deux amies.

\- Faîtes attention sur la route ! - avertit Ran - Surtout toi Kudo-kun.

\- T'inquiètes pas, j'assure ses arrières ! - sourit Ai en prenant la tête de l'asperge sous son bras.

La nuit étant dorénavant bien tombée, les deux meilleures amies s'installèrent dans leurs lits respectifs pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cependant, Kazuha était perdue dans ses pensées inquiétant sans le vouloir sa copine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mh ? Non rien. - la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Bonne nuit alors !

\- À toi aussi !

Regardant face au plafond, Kazuha fronça les sourcils.

 _« Cette discussion…_ »

 _\- Vous devriez éviter de trop en demander à votre corps, Ojou-sama._

 _\- Je le sais bien._

 _\- Que feriez-vous si cela arrivait de nouveau ? - l'avertit-elle d'un ton plus que sérieux - Vous savez que la prochaine fois que ça arrive vous ne-_

 _\- Je le sais ! - l'interrompt-elle brutalement - Je le sais très bien… Je connais les conséquences que cela m'apportera… Mais si c'est pour m'empêcher de vivre une vie normale, à quoi bon prendre ces médicaments ?!_

 _Mary se tut sachant pertinemment les sentiments de la jeune fille qu'elle côtoie depuis sa naissance. Des larmes d'une amertume la plus douloureuse s'échappèrent des yeux humides de Momiji et comme à chaque fois elle enlaça chaudement sa protégée dans ses bras en guise de réconfort, telle une mère ferait._

* * *

 _ **Bim Bam Boum ! Mes plus sincères excuses pour ce long retard, j'étais dans une période où j'avais du mal à écrire D:**_

 _ **Conan est quand même un sacré veinard pour avoir vu deux magnifiques corps :p  
Si Heiji continue comme ça il mourra avant la fin de la fic xD**_

 _ **Rendez-vous (je l'espère) la semaine prochaine ! :D**_

 _ **Je remercie**_ Eyto ** _-_** Naekki _**et**_ Namie-V _ **pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**_


	28. Le monstrueux festival

...

* * *

 _ ** _ **Chapitre**_**_ _ ** _ **2**_**_ _ ** _ **7**_**_ _ ** _ **–**_**_ ** _ **le monstrueux festival**_**

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent après cette soirée mouvementée chez Ran et sa mère.

Les journées interminables de cours passèrent les unes après les autres mais pour une certaine raison tous les élèves avaient le sourire aux lèvres, rien de bien étonnant quand l'on sait que le festival culturel du lycée approche à grands pas. Toutes les classes de l'établissement se donnaient à fond dans la réalisation des décorations du bahut, des costumes pour les pièces de théâtre, mais aussi durant les répétitions de ces dernières.

Cependant pour la classe 1-C c'était tout autre chose que de splendides tenues et décorations puisque leur idée était un café hanté, fantôme et monstre à souhait sans parler du sang. Cette idée a été voté à l'unanimité cinq jours auparavant, du moins presque…

 _\- La préparation du festival approche à grands pas et il faut que l'on propose des idées au conseil des étudiants aujourd'hui – annonça le délégué – Quelqu'un a-t-il des suggestions à faire ?_

 _Les classiques telles qu'un Maid café ou une maison hantée se firent entendre entre les élèves mais ne furent pas retenues. C'est alors que Momiji se leva de son siège pour prendre la parole, à la surprise générale._

 _\- Et si on combinait café et maison hantée pour en faire un café hanté ?_

 _Un silence s'installa avant que tous se levèrent pour acclamer cette proposition, c'est donc à l'unanimité qu'elle fut fut acceptée… ou presque. Seule une personne n'était pas pour cette idée, Ai. Elle était déjà pétrifiée sur son siège rien qu'à l'idée de voir déambuler dans sa classe un tas de fantômes et de monstres._

 _\- Bien, je pense que le café hanté l'emporte. - déclara le délégué tout en écrivant l'idée sur un papier._

La classe alors divisée par petits groupes pour se répartir les tâches y mettait tout sa bonne humeur, un camp fabriquait les costumes, un autre la décoration et un autre pour décider de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir servir aux clients.

\- Pourquoiiiii~ ? - pleura Ai tout en peignant.

Ran et Kazuha essayèrent de la rassurer au mieux mais en vain, rien ne marchait ce qui faisait rire Momiji. Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers temps, à en oublier presque les deux garçons du groupe. Ce qui était bénéfique pour Heiji, il pouvait enfin respirer un peu sans être collé par Momiji ou être envoyé à l'autre bout du monde par Kazuha.

De leur côté les hommes faisaient partie du groupe qui décidait du menu, du moins Conan vu qu'Heiji préférait aller flirter avec les filles du lycée.

Les préparations avançaient à un bon rythme, le café prenait de plus en plus forme et Ai était de plus en plus apeurée quand elle entrait dans la salle de classe mais elle était tout de même très fière du résultat, tous leurs efforts furent d'une efficacité accablante que la plupart des élèves qui passaient à côté étaient stupéfait.

Plus que trois jours avant que le lycée ouvre ses portes pour montrer tout son potentiel culturel. La classe de nos protagonistes était presque terminée, à quelques finitions près. Les costumes eux étaient d'ores et déjà finis et le résultat dépassait les attentes de tous, mignon pour les filles et classe pour les garçons tout en restant le plus effrayant possible.

\- Ouah ! Ils sont superbes ! - s'exclama Ran.

\- Ça me rappelle les soirs d'Halloween de mon enfance. – déclara Kazuha en observant une des robes.

\- Personnellement j'en garde de mauvais souvenirs – sanglota Ai posant ses mains sur ses bras.

Momiji en profita pour se réfugier derrière elle sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive, un sourire des plus narquois dressé sur son visage. Elle avait dans sa main du konjac prêt à frôler la nuque de son amie. Elle posa celle-ci devant sa bouche pour en sortir un petit rire malicieux inaudible. Elle approcha doucement l'aliment qui se trouvait dans sa poigne et l'inévitable se passa.

Ai hurla de frayeur et c'est par réflexe qu'elle fit un bond pour s'accrocher à quelque chose seulement ce « _quelque chose_ » n'était autre que Conan qui venait de revenir dans la salle de classe pour apporter à boire. L'eau qui se trouvait dans les verres auparavant était maintenant sur ses vêtements.

* * *

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… - s'excuse-t-elle en lui tendant une serviette.

\- Ce n'est pas grave je t'ai dit. - lui répéta-t-il pour la quarantième fois – C'est juste de l'eau tu sais.

Après qu'il lui ait pris la serviette, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de l'infirmerie en attendant que Conan se change derrière le rideau. Le fait de distinguer son ombre sur celui-ci lui suffit à la faire rougir, elle détourna alors son regard pour éviter de fantasmer sur le corps du garçon et d'avoir de vilaines pensées.

« _Mais à quoi tu penses enfin !_ » - pensa-t-elle en se tapant les deux joues.

Changé, Conan tira le rideau pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte. Ses cheveux encore humides et les gouttes d'eau qui suintaient le long de son cou lui faisaient tourner la tête. Le cœur prit place à la raison et son corps bougea tout seul, ses doigts attrapèrent délicatement l'extrémité de la manche de son survêtement.

Le silence fut de roi lorsque leurs yeux se faisaient face, mais rien de plus ne se passa. La raison avait vite repris sa place et Ai lâcha prise, gênée. Conan lui fit un simple sourire et sortit de la pièce.

\- Idiote… - lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le lendemain les élèves essayèrent les magnifiques costumes, tous étaient ravis. Les garçons rougissaient presque en voyant les filles de leur classe et inversement. Ai était en vampire, Ran en femme des neiges, Kazuha en momie et Momiji en démon. Conan et Heiji étant du côté cuisine ne porteront aucune tenue, ce qui fit soupirer nos quatre jeunes filles, mais les garçons eux étaient aux anges face à ces monstrueuses beautés.

On pouvait même apercevoir de la bave couler de la bouche d'Heiji en voyant les filles dans leurs costumes, surtout une certaine lycéenne prénommée Momiji Ooka dans sa tunique de démon. Cette dernière n'hésita pas une seconde à aller demander l'avis de son cher futur mari concernant sa tenue, prenant en otage le bras de celui-ci au niveau de sa poitrine. Ce qui ne plaisait pas à Kazuha qui ne se retint pas de lui placer un tendre et sage coup de pied dans le mollet.

Le regard de Conan ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler Ran dans son costume de femme de neiges les joues rouges pivoines mais curieusement elle n'était pas la seule qui lui faisait de l'œil car Ai et sa tenue de vampire faisait notamment son petit effet.

Le dernier jour des préparatifs était déjà bien entamé, les ultimes répétitions et coups de pinceau. Le café hanté et tous les autres projets des différents classes et clubs étaient fin prêts à accueillir parents, lycéens venus d'autres établissements mais aussi les futurs kouhais.

Nos amis ayant fini leurs tâches ont décidé d'aller découvrir ce que leur réservait leur établissement, pièces de théâtre, cafés en tout genre, maison hantée même une scène a été installée à l'extérieur pour entendre chanter ceux qui le voudront. De nombreux stand de nourritures, de boissons mais aussi de jeux.

\- On se croirait vraiment dans un festival, c'est génial ! - s'enthousiasma Ai en courant dans tous les sens, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu ressembles à une enfant ! - taquina Ran.

\- C'est la première fois pour moi, je suis toute excitée !

De voir ces deux-là s'entendre aussi bien fit sourire Conan d'un côté il se sentait un peu soulagé, il avait remarqué que de temps à autre le regard d'Ai envers Ran était comme mélancolique et nostalgique.

« _Il faut croire que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter..._ » - songea-t-il.

Le lycée Bonyari vêtu d'abondantes couleurs et de banderoles ouvrit ses portes pour un premier jour de divertissement.

Habillées de leurs sensationnelles tenues, les serveuses du terrifiant mais attirant café hanté accueillirent leurs premiers clients.

\- Bienvenue en enfer mes chers esclaves !

* * *

 _ **Je sais ce que vous allez dire et j'en suis vraiiiiiment désolée ! ToT**_

 _ **Nous voilà donc au fameux festival culturel annuel, le tout premier :p  
**_ _ **Voyons ce qu'il nous réserve ! ;)**_

 _ **Rendez-vous au prochain épisode ! :D  
**_

 _ **Je remercie**_ Gaviin **_et_ ** Eyto _**pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**_


End file.
